


Aren’t You Going to Introduce Me?

by detectivedeckerstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe is mad, Episode: s05e09 Family Dinner, Episode: s05e10 Bloody Celestial Karaoke Jam, Episode: s05e11 Resting Devil Face, Established Relationship, F/M, Lucifer 5b theories, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series 05A, chloe wants to punch god in the face, established deckerstar, roughly follows episode title names, takes place right after 5x08 ends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivedeckerstar/pseuds/detectivedeckerstar
Summary: *Takes place right after 5x08 ends from Chloe's perspective.*It was then that she realized the other thing she heard in Lucifer’s voice.Fear.Not anxious, or uneasy, or even a little scared, like how Trixie sometimes got when she knew she was in trouble.No.There was pure unadulterated fear in his voice. He was terrified of his Father.She could not imagine the kinds of things she would have to do for Trixie to look at her like that.And for that, she was furious.Chloe blinks and Lucifer's gone from the Evidence room. She heads back out to the precinct floor to find 3 angels and a stranger is some kind of weird celestial stand-off. When Chloe finds out who the stranger is... well let's just say she isn't too happy, and it may or may not result in her trying to punch the Creator of the Universe in the face.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Linda Martin (Lucifer TV), Amenadiel & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Chloe Decker & God, Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, God & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 908
Kudos: 1544





	1. Aren't You Going to Introduce Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So this is my take on what happens right after 5x08 happens. While I know this scenario probably won't happen, I love the idea of it so much that I had to write it.  
> Thank you SO much to the LOVELY @luciferislifee for the beta! And thank you for always listening to my ramblings about Lucifer 😊❤  
> I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you thought in the comments, as I am eager for your feedback!

“Chloe.”

She stops and looks up at him, the use of her name startling her.

Lucifer takes in a shaky breath.

“I…”

And then he’s gone.

“What-” Chloe’s eyes dart around the room, confused by what just happened.

Lucifer was just _gone_. He hadn’t turned and walked out the door or even looked like he’d flown away. One moment he was there, and the next he just simply… wasn’t.

Was that something he could do? Could he just disappear? Or turn invisible? They hadn’t gotten around to talking about the full extent of his powers, so maybe?

Chloe tried not to freak out.

“Lucifer?” she called out.

Nothing.

Shit. She had pushed him too much. Scared him away. She shouldn’t have put him in that situation. Shouldn’t have backed him into the corner where he either had to say it or deny it. She pushed him too hard and he vanished.

She tried to stop the tears from welling in her eyes.

Suddenly she noticed the noise. Or rather, the fact that there wasn’t any. It was just… quiet. No precinct chatter, or footsteps or shelves being searched. There was nothing.

Confused and unsure of what was happening, Chloe headed for the door and turned the handle. She opened the door slowly and still didn’t hear anything.

But once she peered out onto the precinct floor, she froze in shock.

All she saw were 3 _giant_ pairs of wings. _Angel_ wings. 2 dark and 1 light. She recognized Amenadiel’s, closest to her, and Lucifer’s just a little past him. She couldn’t see the face of the other angel but assumed it was Michael.

However, none of them were looking at her. All 3 were staring at the stairs. She realized someone was standing at the bottom of them.

Why was it so bright in here?

“Lucifer?” she called out, nervously, unsure of what was going on.

Lucifer and Amenadiel immediately turned, their wings moving so she could see their faces, and she could now see that it was indeed Michael on the other side.

Lucifer and Amenadiel both stared at her, while Michael’s eyes remained on the person at the stairs.

Lucifer stared at her with wide eyes, and with an expression unlike she had ever seen before. Amenadiel glanced back at Lucifer, before looking back at Chloe, and then back at the stranger.

“Lucifer, what’s going on?” Chloe asked.

Lucifer stared at her a moment longer, before he glanced around the room, and then back to the person at the stairs.

“How?” was all Lucifer said.

The stranger smiled. He wore a light shirt and cream coloured cardigan, with similar colour pants. Not a string or thread out of place. He was an older man by the looks of it, his beard was gray, but trimmed to perfection.

If she hadn’t been so confused as to what was going on, she would’ve noted how similar his attention to detail was to Lucifer’s.

“I thought they might want to be present for this conversation,” said the man, his voice strong and commanding, but still somehow soft and smooth.

“They?” Amenadiel asked.

Before the man could respond, they heard another voice.

“Amenadiel?” called out Linda.

They turned and saw Linda pushing Charlie, whose arms were moving about in the stroller, over towards them.

“Amenadiel, what’s happening? Is this you?” she questioned, gesturing to the space around them.

And for the first time, Chloe noticed that the precinct was _frozen_. Officers were frozen in place, detectives unmoving at their desks, and the coffee Anderson was pouring into his cup was frozen in mid-air. Everyone and everything was frozen, except for them.

“I- I don’t know,” Amenadiel stuttered in reply.

Linda pushed Charlie around the corner and froze. Chloe followed her gaze and saw she was staring at the man at the stairs.

“ _Oh my God_ ,” Linda breathed, her eyes wide and her mouth agape.

“Precisely,” muttered Lucifer.

Chloe glanced between them all. She was clearly the only one not understanding the situation. All of them seemed to know who this person was. She was just so confused, and no one was telling her what was going on and-

“Ok, I’m clearly missing something, can someone please tell me what the _hell_ is going on? Who is this?” Chloe demanded, gesturing to the stranger.

“Samael, aren’t you going to introduce me?” the man asked, looking at Lucifer.

Samael? Who was Samael?

Chloe saw Lucifer’s jaw harden and his eyes shut as if he was holding back a reply. Instead, he opened his eyes and turned his head slightly towards her, his body still rigid with tension. Chloe could sense his restrained anger, as well as something else she couldn’t detect.

“That, Detective, would be my Father.”

* * *

oh

_oh_

oh shit

_Oh Shit_

OH SHIT

Chloe was pretty sure her brain short-circuited in that moment because all she could think was “oh shit”.

God.

The. _Actual_. God.

Their Father.

Creator of the Universe.

Was standing on the Homicide floor of the Los Angeles Police Department??

WHAT EVEN WAS HER LIFE?

Yes, okay, she was dating the Devil. She had lived with a demon. And said demon is best friends with her daughter. And she was just kidnapped and held captive by an angel. Who happens to be twins with her devil boyfriend.

But GOD???

This was another level.

“Hello, Chloe Decker,” ~~the man~~ God said.

God just said her name. Holy shit.

And it was for that reason she snapped out of her shock.

_Of course,_ God knew her name, because he _fucking_ created her. Solely for Lucifer apparently. She’d gotten past her hesitations with Lucifer after her conversation with Amenadiel, after realizing that it was indeed real what they had. But the ~~person~~ , not person, _being_ in front of her was the one who had orchestrated the entire thing in the first place.

Yes, this was God, but this was also Lucifer’s father. Even before she knew the full truth about him, Lucifer always spoke at length about his issues with his Father. _This_ was that Father who has caused Lucifer _who knows_ how much pain. Kicked his own son out of his house, into a horrible place such as hell. Where he suffered for practically an eternity.

It was then that she realized the other thing she heard in Lucifer’s voice.

Fear.

Not anxious, or uneasy, or even a little scared, like how Trixie sometimes got when she knew she was in trouble.

No.

There was pure _unadulterated_ fear in his voice. He was _terrified_ of his Father.

She could not imagine the kinds of things she would have to do for Trixie to look at her like that.

And for that, she was furious.

Chloe turned to God and narrowed her eyes.

“You have got some _nerve_ showing up here,” Chloe snapped, striding past Lucifer towards his father.

“Detective, what are you-” Lucifer started to interrupt her, but she couldn’t hear him anymore.

A blinding rage filled her mind and the only thing she could see was God himself at the end of it. It could almost be compared to seeing God at the end of the tunnel when you die. Except she wasn’t dying, she was fucking _angry._

He was giving her a confused and innocent look as if he didn’t know what could possibly be making her so angry, which only fueled her anger further.

As she got closer to him, she wound her fist up behind her, intending to punch God’s stupid, calm and confused face.

Her fist came down, and the moment before she made contact, a hand wrapped around her wrist and an arm came around her waist, and suddenly she was being yanked backwards away from God.

Chloe whipped her head back to see Lucifer, who was just now setting her down a number of feet from his dad, placing himself between them. His hands were tightly gripping Chloe’s biceps, not hurting her, but making sure she wasn’t about to take off towards his father again.

“ _Chloe_ ,” he hissed, “What the _hell_ are you doing?”

Chloe looked past him to see his father smiling at the two of them. She was pretty sure if she had the ability to summon red eyes like Lucifer could, her eyes would be glowing red right now. Who knows, maybe her eyes _were_ red. She’d gotten his mojo, why not his red eyes too?

She looked back at Lucifer, who was still staring at her expectantly.

“What do you mean ‘what am I doing?’?!” she hissed back, “I’m _trying_ to punch your abusive father in the face! I don’t think I need to tell you all the things he’s done to deserve at least that!”

Lucifer’s jaw dropped open in shock, and he looked at her in absolute awe. His lips quirked into a smile for a second, before a look of concern and something else took over his face.

“While you have no idea of the _immense_ pride I feel at the fact that you tried to _punch_ my father in the face for being an all-powerful dick, _please_ do not provoke him, especially in my name,” Lucifer whispered harshly, looking very concerned.

“I have no idea what he’s doing here, Detective. His power and fury know no bounds and I have no doubt he could smite you or any of us from existence without so much as a wave of his finger, so _please_ do not try that again,” he begged.

Chloe may not have listened if not for the fear in his voice. Lucifer _rarely_ sounded scared. While her anger towards his father was hard to control, she realized Lucifer was right and that he knew his father better than she did.

He was also, you know, _God_. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to try to physically assault him. What was she gonna do anyway? Punch him? And then what?

She took a deep breath and relaxed her previously tense shoulders and looked him in the eye.

“Okay,” she breathed, “I won’t.”

Lucifer relaxed only slightly, about as much as he could when his father was in the room with him.

“Sorry, I just got so angry,” she explained.

Lucifer nodded and told her it was alright. Then he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, before turning around to face his father. Chloe took note of how he stood between her and his father as if he were trying to protect her from a threat.

“Father! To what do we owe the pleasure?” Lucifer exclaimed; a fake grin plastered on his face.


	2. Bloody Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up the moment after Chapter 1 ends. Chloe and the whole gang have a conversation with God and try to find out why he's here, among other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the highly requested chapter 2!  
> Thank you all literally SO MUCH for your love on chapter 1, I was absolutely BLOWN away by all the comments asking me to continue. Thank you thank you thank you for your responses and your love!  
> So, here is chapter 2! I hope you like it, and I would love to hear what you think in the comments below!  
> Enjoy!

God smiled.

“Well my sons, I was being truthful. I do hate it when you fight,” God said, looking between the three of them.

“Michael started it,” Chloe heard Lucifer mutter under his breath.

“Amenadiel punched me!” Michael replied, gesturing over to his older brother.

“You kidnapped the Detective!” Lucifer fired back.

“You scarred my face!” Michael cried.

If it wasn’t for the fact that this was probably the biggest celestial showdown since Lucifer’s rebellion, it would’ve been comical how the brothers bickered. Chloe may have been in the same room as some of the oldest people in the universe, but they still argued as if they were 7-year-old brothers whose father had just walked in on them fighting over a toy.

“Enough,” God’s voice boomed through the precinct, and Chloe felt the command in her very soul.

And she thought her Dad’s voice had been intimidating.

Beside her, Lucifer immediately froze and stood up straight, and from the looks of it so did everyone else in the room. Michael and Amenadiel looked a little less on edge than Lucifer, but definitely still obedient. Linda continued to stare on at God, her lips still slightly parted. She seemed unable to do anything else, her gaze never moving from him.

Chloe wondered why Linda was so shocked by it. Yes, it was a lot. Chloe had the same reaction for a good while there, but she was able to shake herself out of it.

“Children, I did not come down here to witness more of your arguing. It has become clear that you are on opposing sides and will not settle until you have the truth,” said God.

God stood up straighter and took a deep breath, looking around the room with a smile.

_Did God even need to breathe?_

“It seems as though some questions need to be answered. I’d like to invite you all to share a meal with me tomorrow,” he declared. “It seems wise to give you all a day to recover from the happenings of the day.”

The room was silent for a moment. While God had phrased the suggestion as an invitation, she did not get the feeling that it was optional.

“What, like a bloody _family dinner_?” Lucifer balked.

God smiled at his son.

“That’s a great idea Samael,” he said.

Chloe could feel Lucifer seething beside her. Why did God keep calling Lucifer Samael?

“ _My name is not Samael_ ,” Lucifer growled, and Chloe could practically feel the heat radiating off of him.

The tone of his voice would fill any regular human with pure terror. But none of those in the room were. The celestials in the room seemed completely unphased by the tone. Linda had surely witnessed many of his fits of anger during their sessions (and was still quite caught up staring at God), and Chloe was not scared of Lucifer. As Amenadiel had said, she seemed to be the only human who truly saw him. And well, she could see most of Lucifer’s anger came from a place of pain.

“Ah, yes. Your brothers and sisters have said you prefer Lucifer as of late,” God said dismissively.

God looked as if he were about to speak again but was interrupted by the sound of a groan. Chloe stepped forward to get a better look at where the sound came from and discovered Maze, slowly lifting herself off the floor.

This, finally, seemed to pull Linda out of her trance. She left Charlie in his stroller with Amenadiel and rushed over to Maze’s side to help her up.

Once Maze was on her feet, leaning heavily on Linda, she looked up and finally realized who was in the room.

“Well I’ll be damned,” she started with a haunted grin, her tone teasing, “Daddy finally came down from the sky and graced us with his presence.”

God seemed unfazed by Maze’s taunting. He turned to Lucifer.

“Bring Mazikeen of the Lillim as well,” he told Lucifer.

Lucifer just blew air out through his nose, and God turned to Amenadiel.

“The answers you seek about your son will be revealed, Amenadiel, so you may allow time to continue on,” he told him.

Amenadiel visibly relaxed and looked reassured. God turned to the rest of the group, addressing them all.

“The time and location will be made known,” he said, his voice returning to the commanding one he’d spoken with earlier.

And then there was a blinding flash of light, and God was gone.

The room seemed to be a little darker than it was moments before. Michael’s wings flared out, looking as if he was about to take flight. He flashed them what could only be described as an evil smile, and then there was a _whoosh_ and he disappeared without a word.

Amenadiel’s hand came up in front of his chest, his hand flat and fingers pointing to the ceiling. He closed his eyes with focus.

“Luci! I can feel my powers again!” he exclaimed excitedly.

Chloe looked over at Lucifer. He was not paying attention to Amenadiel as she had expected, but instead, his eyes were locked on the location his father had just been standing in, visibly shaking with anger.

Chloe reached out and gently threaded her fingers with his, hoping to somehow ground him back to the present.

After a moment, Lucifer’s eyes closed, and his shoulders visibly sagged from their previously tense state. He turned his head and made eye contact with her, and she flashed him a small smile and squeezed his finger.

He squeezed back, before taking a deep breath and looking up at Amenadiel.

“Right then brother, could you hold it for a little longer? Seems we’ve made a bit of a mess,” Lucifer said, gesturing to the broken glass wall in one of the conference rooms.

“Whoa! What happened there?” Chloe exclaimed, just noticing it for the first time.

Lucifer’s glanced over at Maze, a scowl on his face, so slight she almost didn’t catch it.

“Had a bit of a scuffle before father showed up and unfroze you lot,” he explained, gesturing to her, Charlie and Linda and started moving towards the meeting room.

Lucifer stepped into the meeting room and looked around for a moment, before grabbing a chair from the table.

“Right!” Lucifer called out, “Linda, Amenadiel, weren’t you in here when Amenadiel stopped the clock? Best we maintain as many similarities as possible to keep the questions to a minimum.”

Linda and Amenadiel agreed and brought Charlie back into the meeting room, and Lucifer suggested Chloe go back into the evidence room as well, for consistencies sake.

The others all went back to their original locations or hid from view. In the meeting room, Lucifer gave Amenadiel the nod, and as he restarted time, Lucifer threw the chair through the already broken glass, making it look like it was the chair that shattered the glass, not whatever, or _whoever_ actually had.

Chloe heard the bang and crash of the chair hitting the ground and the normal sounds of the precinct going again, letting her know that time had restarted.

_Ok, that was a sentence she never thought she’d be saying. Yep, time has restarted, we’re good to go guys._

She stepped out of the evidence lock-up room and headed to the back where the glass was shattered, much like everyone else in the precinct had. Lucifer was sitting in one of the other chairs in the meeting room, his head in his hands, with a few officers around him and it seemed like they were trying to soothe him. Of course, no one was upset with him for throwing a chair through threw the glass, it was Lucifer after all, and they were all drawn to him in ways they couldn't explain.

The officers looked up and saw her, and they alerted Lucifer. He wouldn’t have had to lie, even though he never would, about how the glass actually broke. The officers clearly assumed that Lucifer was torn up about her kidnapping, no doubt he’d been going crazy all day in the precinct trying to figure it out. She presumed it wasn’t that hard for the officers to make the connection.

She heard Lucifer thank the officers and told them to bill the repairs to him. Linda and Amenadiel followed Lucifer out, and the 4 (5 if you count Charlie) stood in the middle of the precinct, looking around to make sure everything was resuming normally.

Maze was nowhere to be found, apparently having left. She didn’t know what exactly happened, but clearly something was going on with her and them.

“I think we’re in the clear,” Chloe said quietly.

The others nodded.

Amenadiel turned and looked at Lucifer.

“Luci are you alright?” he asked.

Oh right, _God_ was here. And she almost punched him. And he invited them all to dinner.

As Lucifer would say, _Bloody Hell_.

“I’m fine,” he responded, tight-lipped.

He was clearly not, and his brother, his therapist and his girlfriend were all well aware of that.

“Detective, can we go back to the Penthouse to continue our conversation?” Lucifer asked, turning to her.

Oh right, she’d completely forgot about that. Well not completely, but, well, she had other things on her mind that last few minutes.

She nodded and took Lucifer’s hand.

“I guess we’ll see you tomorrow?” Chloe said to Linda and Amenadiel.

They both nodded and waved them goodbye, and Lucifer turned to head out the precinct with Chloe in tow.

* * *

They were silent most of the way back. Lucifer drove, on account of Chloe’s car still being at her house since before she’d been kidnapped.

“Does Trixie know…?” Chloe began when they were almost at the penthouse.

Lucifer shook his head.

“No, she was safe at your mother’s and we opted not to inform them, not that anyone had much time to anyway,” he explained.

Chloe nodded.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “I don’t think I’m going to tell her. It would be a lot to explain and she’s already been through so much because of me, I don’t want to add this to the pile.”

Lucifer simply nodded and they returned to silence. They arrived at Lux and took the elevator up to the penthouse. It opened to reveal 2 large roll away whiteboards in the middle of his living room with writing all over them.

Lucifer scoffed before making a beeline for the bar. He very quickly poured himself a half a glass of what looked like whisky and downed the entire thing in one gulp. Then proceeded to pour another glass and down that before he even took a breath. He was going in for a third before Chloe felt the urge to step in.

“Whoa, whoa, hey,” she said, stepping forward and placing a hand on his arm.

He lowered the glass and looked at her, and she could see all of the events of the past day on his face. He looked exhausted.

Her getting kidnapped last night, working all day to find her, whatever fight he had with Maze and his brothers, his _father_ showing up.

It was no wonder he was tired. And she was too. She’d been attacked and knocked out, and then been held captive for around a day with pretty much no food or water, mustered up the strength to hit an immortal being on the back of the head and make a run for it. She’d gotten medical attention and a little food upon her return, but then the whole God fiasco happened too.

Yeah, they had a fucking exhausting day.

“Come here,” she whispered and pulled Lucifer into a hug.

He stiffened at first, before melting into the contact and wrapping his arms around her tightly.

God (ok she was going to have to stop saying God), it felt so nice to hug him. For many years she resisted doing this as often as she wanted. And with the day they’d had, she wanted nothing more than to curl up in his arms and go to sleep.

“Detective, I know I said we should continue our conversa-” Lucifer began, but Chloe interrupted him.

“I know. Me too. And we should,” she said, pulling back to see his face but keeping her arms around him.

“But right now, I want some real food, a hot shower, and to fall asleep with my arms around my boyfriend who I was worried I’d never see again,” she said.

Lucifer’s eyes fluttered shut and his shoulders dropped, looking relieved. His head fell forward and came to rest on hers.

“Those all sound lovely,” he replied quietly.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, finally getting a moments rest with each other, with nothing going on around them.

“I know you’re worried about your Dad,” she began, and Lucifer tensed, “but there’s nothing we can do about it until tomorrow, right?”

After a moment, Lucifer let out a breath and nodded. Then he pulled back a moment and placed a kiss on her forehead, wrapping his arms around her once more and holding her in a tight hug. She eagerly responded.

“Alright let’s see what we can do about that list of yours,” Lucifer stated, and pulled out his phone to order some food. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is!   
> I really hoped you liked it and please let me know what you thought in the comments!  
> I have written the 3rd chapter already, so I just need to edit it a little further, but it should be up within the next day or two! Not sure how long this fic is gonna be, I'm kinda just going to play it by ear as I write it!  
> Looking forward to hearing from you!


	3. Linda Would be Quite Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has a phone with Trixie that leads to a certain revelation of Lucifer's part, and possible grounding on Trixie's. Chloe and Lucifer also get around to having the conversation that was interrupted in the Evidence Room.

About an hour later, after Chloe’s longgg shower in Lucifer’s insanely large bathroom, and Lucifer's subsequent and separate shower, they sat on the couches scarfing down their food. Neither of them had really eaten properly in the last day and were absolutely starving. They were pretty much silent as they ate, except for their initial moans at how good food tasted.

As Lucifer cleaned up, Chloe called her daughter. She still didn’t want to tell her what happened, but she so desperately wanted to hear her voice after what she just went through. As far as Trixie knew, she was just spending a week of the summer with her Grandma, so Chloe would see her in a few days. Trixie would know something was wrong if she just showed up unannounced for a visit. Her little monkey was incredibly smart and not so little anymore.

Her phone call with Trixie was exactly what she needed. Hearing her daughter excitedly talk about all the things she and her Nana had done made Chloe feel like everything was okay in the world. Even if it definitely wasn’t because she was having dinner with God, the Devil, a Demon, the Archangel Michael, and the firstborn Son of God tomorrow.

Her daughter was in the middle of a sentence when Lucifer picked her container up off the table, which still had food on it which she was not ready to part with.

“Oh, hold on babe,” she said into the phone, before turning it downwards.

“Lucifer, hold up, leave my food, I’ll finish it in a sec,” she said, holding up her hand for her food back.

Lucifer obliged and gave it to her, and Chloe pulled her phone back up to her ear.

“Sorry, Trix, you were saying?”

“Wait, is Lucifer there?” her daughter asked excitedly, her previous storyline forgotten.

Chloe made an affirming sound.

“Can I talk to him?” she asked.

Chloe looked up at Lucifer. He clearly heard the question through the phone and rolled his eyes but made his way over to where Chloe was sitting. She brought her phone down from her ear and put it on speaker.

“He’s right here babe, you’re on speaker,” she informed her daughter.

“Hello offspring,” Lucifer greeted with amused annoyance.

“Hi Lucifer! How are you?” her daughter replied.

“Fine, child, how are you?” he responded.

“I’m good! Oh, I was gonna tell you, Nana has this board game called Ticket to Ride and it’s really fun! She said I could take it home with me. Could we play it next time you come over?” she asked.

Lucifer and Chloe looked up at each other, attempting to silently communicate if that’s what they both wanted. Chloe smiled and shrugged as if to say, “ _I’m alright with if it you are_ ”, and Lucifer shrugged back. While he’d probably never admit it to a stranger, she knew Lucifer liked playing board games with her and her daughter.

As they were having their silent conversation, Trixie piped up and added,

“Please Lucifer? As much as I loved ‘storytime at the penthouse’, it’s been so long since me, you and Mom played together.”

Chloe raised her eyebrow at that. She had no idea what ‘storytime at the penthouse’ was. Lucifer just shook his head, as if to say, ‘ _I’ll explain later_ ’.

Lucifer gave an audible sigh.

“Fine,” he relented, and Trixie cheered through the phone.

Chloe chuckled and glanced over at Lucifer, who was looking longingly at the bar. All of a sudden, he whipped his head back to the phone, and a look of realization passed over his face.

He put his arm out and looked at her, as if to ask, “ _May I_?” like he was asking for her phone. Chloe gave him a confused look but handed him the phone anyway. He took the phone from her and sat back against the couch, crossing his legs, and brought the phone up to his chest, throwing his other arm up and resting it on the back of the couch.

He cleared his throat.

“Child, you still there?” he asked.

“Yeah, why?” Trixie responded.

“Well, it’s funny you should mention storytime. Did you happen to share that story I told with anyone after you left my penthouse? Hmm?” Lucifer asked as if he knew something she didn’t.

Trixie was silent.

“No,” she said a moment later, her voice quiet.

Lucifer made a low non-threatening growl.

“Beatrice,” he started, his voice in a warning tone, “you know how I feel about lying.”

Whoa, Lucifer just called her daughter by her full name. What the hell had Trixie done?

“Okay okay, please don’t be mad! Maze paid me to ask you the story about your ring!” her daughter pleaded.

“Trixie!” Chloe called out, “What have I told you about taking money from Lucifer or Maze?” she scolded her daughter.

Chloe heard Lucifer mutter “bullocks” under his breath.

“I’m sorry! Maze really really wanted me to!” Trixie tried to reason.

Chloe sighed.

“You and I are gonna have a conversation about this when you get home, young lady,” Chloe told her daughter.

Trixie groaned.

“I take it was also a lie when you said you had fun then?” Lucifer questioned, and if Chloe’s ears didn’t deceive her, he sounded… hurt?

“What? No! That was true! I did have fun! I’m sorry, Lucifer! Really!” Trixie said, sounding frantic.

Lucifer sighed.

“It’s alright child, my anger is not with you. I know how persuasive Mazikeen can be,” he said, before returning the phone to Chloe and getting up, then heading to the bar.

Chloe sighed and took the phone off of the speaker and continued talking to her daughter. Trixie continued to tell her story, although sounding a little less upbeat than she was previously.

As her story was rounding out and her conversation with Trixie was coming to an end, Chloe felt the need to reassure her daughter.

“Babe, you know I love you right? I’m still a little disappointed in you, and we’ll have to talk about that, but there is nothing you could do that will make me stop loving you. You know that right?” she asked her daughter.

Trixie sighed.

“I know Mom, and I love you too. And I’m sorry for not listening to you, and for hurting Lucifer’s feelings,” she said, sounding genuinely apologetic.

Of course, Trixie also noticed Lucifer sounding hurt. It amazed her all the time how smart her (not so) little girl was.

“Thank you for apologizing Trix, and I forgive you. Plus, Lucifer said he’s not mad at you,” she replied.

“Does that mean I’m not gonna get in trouble?” Trixie asked.

Chloe chuckled.

“Nice try monkey,” Chloe responded.

Trixie groaned.

They said their goodbyes and hung up, and Chloe looked up at Lucifer as she put her phone down on the table. She expected to find him busy nursing his drink, but instead he was staring at her from the bar, drink in hand, a puzzled look on his face.

“What?” she asked.

Lucifer hesitated and looked as if he was going to brush off her question, before deciding against it.

“Did you mean what you said?” Lucifer asked as he walked back towards the couch.

Chloe tilted her head in confusion.

“Which part?” she asked, seeking clarification.

“When you said you love your child no matter what she did,” he responded as he sat down.

“What? Of course, I meant it!” she said, confused why he would even ask that.

“Why?” he asked further.

“What do you mean ‘why?’ She’s my daughter Lucifer, of course I do.”

Lucifer was silent for a moment and took a sip of his drink.

“You say that as if it’s reason enough to love your child unconditionally,” he said, still sounding confused.

Oh.

Oh she got it now.

She moved closer to him and took his hand.

“It is Lucifer. The fact that she’s my daughter is enough for my unconditional love,” she explained.

Lucifer just looked at her.

“Where’s this coming from?” she asked gently.

Lucifer looked away and steeled his jaw.

Internally, Chloe’s heart fell. Her fears from earlier suddenly resurfaced.

Lucifer wasn’t vulnerable around her anymore, which meant he probably wasn’t emotionally either. She’d pushed him too far and he was gonna close up and disappear aga-

“It clearly was not enough for mine,” said Lucifer, interrupting her downward spiral.

Chloe just stared at him; her eyes wide.

She was not expecting him to continue, but rather to change the subject. Needing to confirm, she reached over and pinched Lucifer’s arm.

He turned to her.

“Detective, what are you doing?” he asked, looking down at her pinching him.

“Does this hurt?” she asked.

He shook his head.

“Detective, are you well? Did Michael hit you on the head? We discovered I’m not vulnerable anymore when Detective Douche shot me,” he explained, looking mildly concerned.

“But you’re still opening up to me?” Chloe responded.

Lucifer’s eyebrows raised and he gave a little, “oh”, indicating he finally caught onto her thought process.

“I think I see what you’re getting at,” Lucifer said, and put his drink down on the coffee table.

“I may have figured out that situation. It occurred to me whilst Amenadiel and I were fighting Michael and Maze that-” Lucifer started to explain but was stopped.

“Wait, you were fighting Maze too? Does that have to do with what you were talking about with Trixie?” Chloe interrupted.

Lucifer sighed.

“Yes, it’s a bit of a long story, I’ll explain later,” he supplied, and Chloe motioned for him to carry on.

“As I was saying, while we were fighting, it occurred to me how relieved I was that I was invulnerable again, considering you were close by. And then when father showed up and you came back into the room, I was once again relieved that I could protect you in case my father or Michael tried something,” Lucifer explained.

Realization started to dawn on Chloe.

“Then since we’ve gotten back here, I’ve been wracking my brain, trying to figure out exactly what caused my change in point of view. Obviously getting shot by the douche was when we discovered I was back to being invulnerable, and the last time I was vulnerable seemed to be when that Klumpsky buffoon injected me with the paralyzer,” Lucifer said, scoffing at the end.

Then he closed his eyes and let out a breath.

“There are few things in my long life that I have witnessed more terrifying than the image of him walking up behind you with a knife in his hand, knowing there was nothing I could do to stop him. I felt so damn _helpless_ and I _hated_ it. I hated that I couldn’t protect you when it mattered the most,” Lucifer spat.

Chloe squeezed his hand for support.

“But you did help. I saw you looking behind me and I figured it out,” she said.

Lucifer nodded.

“Yes, you’ve always been plenty capable of taking care of yourself,” he said, flashing her a small smile.

Lucifer pondered for a moment.

“I think what really ‘sealed the deal’, of all things, was a conversation I had with that filthy excuse for a human called Pete,” Lucifer continued, growling at the mention of Pete.

“Remind me to go visit that twat in his cell and put the fear of the Devil into him,” Lucifer muttered.

“Normally I’d discourage you from doing that, but I think I might turn a blind eye this one time,” Chloe said, feeling her anger increasing as well.

Lucifer huffed a laugh.

She needed to check in on Ella.

“After we’d arrested Klumpsky and they took him away, it occurred to me during Ella and Pete’s conversation that they actually empowered each other. Their relationship made them stronger,” Lucifer explained.

“And you realized the same about us and chose to be strong again. Both because you want to protect me and you feel strong because of our relationship,” Chloe finished for him.

Lucifer smiled down at her.

“I believe so, yes,” he said.

Chloe sat back against the couch as she pondered Lucifer’s explanation.

“Huh, that actually makes a lotta sense,” she remarked.

Lucifer beamed.

“It does, doesn’t it? I rather think Doctor Linda would be quite proud I figured that all on my own.”

Chloe laughed.

They were silent for a few more moments before Chloe spoke up.

“I’m sorry for pushing you, back at the precinct. I let Michael get in my head about our relationship when I should have just trusted you to say those things when you’re ready,” she apologized.

Lucifer turned to her and grabbed both her hands.

“Detective, you have nothing to be sorry about. While I’d never admit it to his face, my dickhead twin is exceptionally good at getting in people’s heads, myself included. And as for the other part…” he drifted off and sighed, before turning his body fully toward her and looking at her intently.

“Detective, I assure you that I do feel the same way you do. I think I have for a very long time. For some reason, I find myself… struggling to say them. I want to say those three words, I do, because they are true, but I can’t seem to make them come out of my mouth, and for that, I am truly sorry. But Detective-” he stopped himself, “-Chloe, I promise you I do feel that way about you.”

Chloe listened to Lucifer as he spoke.

As she did, she found herself coming to a similar revelation as she had the night she shot Michael. Her fears that something had changed in Lucifer, that his feelings were different from hers, that he didn’t love her, they were just that.

Fears.

Yes, a part of her was insecure, and maybe her fears were founded in some previous relationships and their breakups (cough cough Pierce). As Michael said, he didn’t create fears, just exposed them.

But this was Lucifer.

He was pretty much saying that he loved her in every way he could without saying the exact words. And well, yeah, it may have been nice to hear the actual words, that wasn’t what was important. Lucifer very clearly had issues dealing with his feelings, and if his dumbfoundedness at her unconditional love for her daughter was anything to go by, love was not an emotion or word he was very familiar with.

What was important was that he felt them, and he just said he did. He felt the same way about her. And if he was saying it, then it was true.

What she and Lucifer had was real. And it was incredible. And she was nowhere near ready to give up on that. Not sure if she ever would be.

“Okay,” she finally said.

Lucifer looked taken aback like he expected her to get mad or reject him.

“Okay?” he asked, looking for clarification.

Chloe nodded and smiled.

“Okay.”

Lucifer visibly relaxed and a smile crept onto his face. Chloe reached up and put her hands on his face and drew him closer into a kiss.

Lucifer eagerly responded and leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her.

She pulled back a moment later and rested her forehead on his. All of a sudden, she felt the uncontrollable urge to yawn and turned away to do so into her elbow. Apparently, yawns are contagious even to celestial beings, because Lucifer yawned too.

“C’mon,” she said standing up and reaching for his hand, “let’s go to bed.”

Lucifer reached for her hand and stood up and she was about to turn to walk to the bedroom before she felt her feet being swept up from underneath her.

“Lucifer!” she shrieked as she realized he was the cause for the sudden movement.

She found herself in his arms, bridal style, and rushed to wrap her hands around his neck to secure herself and help him support her weight, before realizing how useless that was, considering her boyfriend was the actual devil and could lift things 10 times her size without breaking a sweat. But her hands were already there, and she quite liked to keep them where they were.

Lucifer chuckled at her shriek and started walking them over to the bedroom.

“I can walk, you know,” she remarked.

Lucifer smirked.

“I do know,” he said simply but made no move to put her down.

Chloe just rolled her eyes, unable to hide her grin.

As Lucifer walked up the steps, he was about to plunk her down in bed, before she rushed to stop him.

“No no wait!” she said, and he halted at the side of his bed, giving her a questioning look.

“Closet!” she said, gesturing down the hall to where his large walk-in closet was located. “I need my sleep shirt!”

Lucifer snorted, before turning and subsequently carrying her down the hall and into the closet as she asked.

“You mean my designer dress shirt that you’ve hogged and claimed as your sleepshirt?” Lucifer teased.

Chloe grinned.

“That’s the one.”

* * *

A few minutes later, Chloe did indeed put ~~his~~ her sleepshirt on and Lucifer had changed into his silk pyjama pants. Chloe sent a quick text to Ella before climbing into bed with Lucifer.

They immediately wrapped their arms around each other, Chloe’s face tucked in Lucifer’s neck and his chin resting on top of her head.

They were silent for a few minutes, and Chloe was just about ready to drift off to sleep, despite the fading evening light still cascading through the windows, when she heard Lucifer start laughing.

She pulled back to see what was so funny and found he was looking at nothing in particular, his eyes closed as he shook with laughter. Still, he was unable to control it, and his giggles only grew louder and stronger as the seconds passed.

Oh boy, he’d gone insane.

“Lucifer?” she asked, mildly concerned.

Lucifer just kept giggling.

“You…you tried,” he started, but his laughing continued, and he actually laughed harder as he attempted to explain.

“You almost punched my father in the face!” he finally spat out, which only sent him farther into a fit of laughter.

Chloe bit her lip, trying to keep her own laughter down, before giving in to the temptation and joining him. His laughter was kind of infectious when it was this genuine.

“What was I thinking!” she cried through her laughter.

“I don’t know, but it was bloody brilliant!” Lucifer responded, and it only encouraged their laughter more.

Eventually, after a minute or so, their laughter started to die down, and they were both wiping tears of laughter from their eyes.

Man, it had been a while since she’d had a good laugh like that. She really needed that. Especially after today.

“That is one of the single greatest things I have ever seen, and I’ll surely never forget it,” he said with a smile and brought Chloe back down into his arms.

Chloe only chuckled in response.

As she settled down against Lucifer, she looked up at him. He followed her lead and looked down at her, and she was struck by how beautiful he looked with that loving smile on his face.

“I love you,” she told him.

Lucifer’s eyes fluttered shut and his smile grew before he leaned down to kiss her.

“And I, you, Chloe,” he responded against her lips.

A short few minutes later, despite everything that was going on in their lives, they both fell asleep with a smile on their face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> I was literally giggling myself as I wrote that last scene with them laughing. I was originally going to end the chapter with Chloe saying let's go to bed, but then I thought of Lucifer bursting out laughing at Chloe's reaction. "I don't know, but it was bloody brilliant!" is like my favourite line of the chapter.  
> Anyway, as always, would love to hear your thought in the comments! I'm working on the next few chapters now, and just about to get to the Dinner scene, and I'm super excited to write it!


	4. The Degenerate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer wakes up to a... message of sorts? And Deckerstar has some morning fluff before making plans for the day that involves Ms. Lopez and Pete (separately of course).

Lucifer awoke with a start.

For a moment, he almost didn’t realize why.

And then he felt it.

He felt that feeling in his head. One he was sure he would never feel again. One that he hadn’t felt in a very long time.

His father had just made his word known.

It was how their father had communicated with the angels. He never spoke to them, never told them what to do, never commanded them.

No, instead, his word was ‘made known’.

“ _The time and location will be made known,_ ” his father had said yesterday.

And thus it was.

It was difficult to explain the feeling. He wasn’t quite sure how it worked, and frankly the period of his life that it occurred most often, he hadn’t dared, or cared, to ask about it.

It wasn’t like it was his father’s voice in his head, telling him or commanding him, or like a message being received. It was just knowledge he was made aware of, like any regular passing thoughts, except… you just knew it was the word and the will of God.

The last time he’d felt this, it was made known that Lucifer was banished from the Silver City and condemned to rule hell.

It was not a feeling he associated happy thoughts with.

Even after Malcolm had killed him, Father hadn’t made anything known, he just showed him Mum’s empty cell and left him to figure out the rest.

But no matter, the time and location of the ‘Bloody Family Dinner’, as Lucifer had so eloquently put it, had been made known.

Lucifer, who was now sat up in bed, put his head in his hands.

It was difficult to avoid the dread and gloom hanging over his head as he thought about the day he had ahead of him.

He was lost in his own thoughts and was only pulled out of them by the rather loud sounds of snoring beside him.

Lucifer grinned into his palms.

_ “Like an Albanian Field Wench,"  _ he’d once remarked.

Something settled deep in his chest upon the realization that her snores were still the same all these years later.

He lifted his head and looked to his left, and found Chloe on her side, facing the wall, blankets strewn about. He had a rather lovely view of her legs, peeking out from under ~~his~~ her sleepshirt and his grin only grew wider.

He found himself wanting to do nothing more than pull her into his arms and fall back asleep. He wanted to prolong the events of the day as long as possible, much preferring to stay here in bed with her and ignore the outside world.

He found himself remembering the time he discovered her in his bed after her birthday, wearing this very shirt. He remembered the tightness in his chest upon seeing her there, and how he had wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with her. But he wasn’t able to and had settled for his hand on her back.

He felt the same feeling now and was about to tell himself that he couldn’t do that, couldn’t just hold her like he wanted to when he realized… actually… he could. They were together. Finally, they were actually in a relationship, and he didn’t have to hold back on those desires of his.

Lucifer hesitantly scooted over on the bed and rolled over onto his side, so he lay right behind Chloe. He peered over to see if she was awake, and after finding out she wasn’t, he gently snaked his arm around her waist and settled his chest against her back.

He could not even begin to describe the fluttery feeling in his stomach when she unconsciously curled into his embrace in her sleep.

Deciding that the fluttery feeling was rather nice, he pulled her even closer to his chest and put his nose in her hair, which smelled of his shampoo from her shower.

She was in his bed, wearing his shirt, and smelling like his shampoo. He scoffed internally at the primitive pride he felt.

He drifted back to sleep, her snores like music to his ears.

* * *

Lucifer was brought back out of his light slumber by movement in his arms. As his mind slowly drifted into consciousness, he registered that it was Chloe in his arms, and his lips turned up in a small smile while his eyes remained closed.

“Morning,” she said, her voice laced with sleep.

Lucifer peeked one eye open and found her head twisted back, looking up at him, a smile on her face.

And oh what a lovely sight to wake up to.

He leaned down and kissed her, his arm around her waist pulling her closer.

“Good Morning,” he replied as he pulled back.

Chloe settled back against the pillow with a content smile on her face, and laid her hand on top of his, the one currently on her stomach. Lucifer also leaned back against the pillow, relishing the feeling of the Detective in his arms.

Chloe seemed to have other things in mind though and grinned mischievously into the pillow. She shifted her position on the bed and pushed back more into Lucifer, and she may or may not have purposely rubbed her butt up against his groin.

Lucifer groaned.

And wonderful feelings danced through her body because of it.

“ _Detective_ ,” he said, his lips inches from her ear, his voice _sinfully_ low.

“Yes?” she replied innocently, her head still on the pillow and eyes closed.

“What was that little move all about?” he teased, his nose brushing the skin behind her ear making her shiver.

“Just getting comfortable,” she replied, unable to fight the grin on her face.

“ _Oh really_ ,” he drawled, and his lips moved down her neck, planting feather light kisses there.

Chloe gasped and giggled, because well, she was still ticklish. However, as Lucifer’s hand slipped beneath her shirt, her giggles turned into very different sounds.

* * *

A while later, as they sat eating breakfast (which Lucifer prepared), Chloe was frowning at her phone.

“I texted Ella last night asking how she was doing, and she read it, but never replied,” she said.

“Oh?” Lucifer replied between mouthfuls of food.

“Yeah, which is very unlike her” Chloe sighed, putting her phone down. “Although, I mean given the circumstances, who can blame her.”

Lucifer made a noncommittal sound of affirmation.

“I’m really worried about her though. I think I should go see her. Finding out someone you were in a relationship with is a murderer…” Chloe said, her gaze far away, “well it can be a lot.”

She wasn’t sure if she imagined it or not, but it looked like Lucifer’s hand stuttered on the way to grab the last of his food.

She was going to ask about it, but as per usual, Lucifer rapidly changed the subject.

“Well!” he exclaimed, standing up from the table, plate in hand.

“I have an _errand_ to run first,” he said, and she knew he wasn’t talking about your typical grocery store run or prescription pick up, “but I too would like to check in with Ms. Lopez. I never properly thanked her for all her work in helping find you. Frankly, her interrogation of the Degenerate would’ve put even the Devil on edge,” he said with a rather proud smile and walked into the kitchen to put his plate in the sink.

Chloe huffed a laugh.

“Degenerate? Is that your name for Pete now? What is it with you and the letter D?” Chloe teased.

Lucifer grinned, and she realized her mistake.

“Well, you must know by now Detective about my lovely D-” he began.

“NOT what I meant,” she rushed to interrupt, which caused Lucifer to chuckle.

“Seriously though, you’ve got Devil,” she pointed to him, “Detective,” she pointed to herself, and then started counting on her fingers, “Detective Douche, Daniel, Doctor and now Degenerate. Trixie and Ella are like the only 2 who’s nicknames don’t start with D,” she remarked.

Lucifer chuckled.

“Yes, it seems I do have an inclination the letter D. But can you blame me when the consonant sounds so _delectable_ rolling off of my tongue?” he replied.

Chloe just scoffed and rolled her eyes, turning back to her food. He really was insufferable.

* * *

A little while later, they were in the car on the way to Chloe’s apartment. Lucifer was going to drop her there so she could take her own car to Ella’s while Lucifer ran his… errand.

As Lucifer drove down the highway, she was lost in thought. Yesterday she had said that she would turn a blind eye at Lucifer going to visit Pete, but now she was having second thoughts. She couldn’t help but feel conflicted over her anger at Pete and her moral and legal obligation.

She wasn’t sure if she should bring it up to Lucifer or not. The last time she’d voiced her problems with how Lucifer delivered punishment, they’d had a pretty massive argument.

But, well, things were different between them now, and hopefully so would the conversation.

“Lucifer?” she said, finally speaking up.

“Yes, Detective?” he replied.

She took a deep breath.

“I know yesterday I said I was okay with you going to visit Pete, but… I don’t know, I’m struggling a little bit with it now,” she said hesitantly.

Lucifer was silent for a moment.

“He almost killed Ms. Lopez,” Lucifer said, his voice dangerously low and filled with anger, although she knew it was not directed at her.

Chloe sighed.

“I know. And I’m angry and furious and all those things at him too, but I can’t help feeling conflicted. I don’t think, especially with my job, that I can standby comfortably while you hurt him,” she confessed.

Lucifer looked as if he was about to say something, but she started before he could.

“And I know last time we had this conversation, you said that it’s none of my concern because you’re the devil and your celestial justice or whatever ranks higher than mine, and I get that. I do. I just… I’m having a hard time coming to terms with it,” she finished.

Lucifer was silent for a few moments.

“What I was going to say, Detective, is that I don’t plan on laying a finger on him,” he responded.

Chloe looked over at him.

“You don’t?” she asked.

Lucifer shook his head.

“No, I planned on having a little chat with him and perhaps revealing a few celestial truths about what he’s got waiting for him down below, but… what I did all those years ago… you were right. I had gone a bit too far and I don’t want to do that again.”

Chloe was about to correct him and say that it was only a few months ago that he broke Julian's back, but then remembered that it had been many, _many_ years for him since then.

Chloe inhaled and nodded.

“Ok,” she said and smiled, “thank you.”

Lucifer smiled back.

“Of course.”

When they finally arrived at Chloe’s apartment, she hopped out and walked around to the other side Lucifer’s vehicle and unlocked her own, throwing her stuff in. Then she turned back to Lucifer and leaned over his door and kissed him goodbye.

“Give him hell babe,” she said with a grin as she moved towards her vehicle.

Lucifer grinned back.

“Yes dear,” he replied, put the car in reverse and pulled out of the driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave a comment with your thoughts if you feel so inclined! The next chapter is written, and I'm currently working on writing the family dinner. It's gonna be a big one ya'll.  
> Would love to hear from you down below!


	5. Bloody Celestial Karaoke Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe goes to Ella's apartment to check on her. Lucifer has a visit with a certain Degenerate named Pete and learns some rather interesting information about him.

Chloe walked down the hall of Ella’s apartment building, stopping and knocking at her door.

She waited for half-a-minute but the door didn’t open, and she didn’t hear any movements behind it.

She knocked again, a little harder this time.

“Ella? You there?” she asked, “It’s Chloe.”

A few seconds later, she heard shuffling behind the door. Finally, the door opened to reveal a rather dishevelled Ella.

She was still in her pyjamas despite it being closer to noon, and she had a blanket wrapped around her. Her hair was thrown up into some kind of very messy bun, her glasses were on, and the area around her eyes was puffy and red like she had been crying.

“Hi,” was all Chloe said.

“Hey,” Ella replied, her voice nowhere near its usual chipper positivity.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

Chloe pretty rarely came over to Ella’s apartment. She’d been there a few times, either dropping Ella off or a few times for coffee. They saw each other so much at work that they didn’t hang out all that much outside of work, and if they did, they usually went out.

“I came to check up on you. I was worried,” Chloe replied, concerned for her friend.

Ella gave her very small thankful smile- more like a grimace- but stepped aside to allow Chloe into her apartment.

Chloe smiled back at Ella as she walked into her apartment. Ella’s apartment was relatively small, but it was cozy and friendly, much like Ella herself. Ella’s various nerdy interests were very evident in the space, from pillows and blankets to figurines on shelves on the walls.

“Would you like anything?” Ella asked gesturing to the fridge, “I got water, juice, almond milk… tequila.”

Chloe huffed a laugh.

“No, I’m okay, thank you though,” Chloe responded.

Ella shrugged.

“Your loss. Tequila for me,” she said and grabbed the bottle, taking a swig before Chloe would even get a word in.

“Whoa whoa, Ella!” Chloe said, moving over to where Ella was standing and gently coaxing the tequila bottle out of her mouth and hands.

What was it with her best friend and her boyfriend turning to alcohol when they were upset?

“Ella, it’s not even noon,” Chloe remarked as she placed the bottle back down on her kitchen countertop and pushed it back towards the wall.

“So?” Ella replied simply.

Chloe frowned. She was used to Lucifer acting out when he was upset, but she’d never seen Ella like this.

“Come here,” Chloe said and grabbed Ella’s hand, “come sit.”

Ella only protested once as Chloe dragged her to the couch in her living room.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come see you earlier Ella. I wanted to check in on you yesterday but-” Chloe started.

“Chloe, you were _kidnapped_ , it’s totally okay. Besides, me and my good old friend tequila over there kept each other company,” Ella interrupted, gesturing to the kitchen behind her.

Chloe huffed a small laugh.

“How are you doing?” Chloe asked.

Ella shrugged.

“Not great, obviously,” Ella muttered.

Chloe reached forward and grabbed Ella’s hand, squeezing it.

“I’m so sorry that happened to you Ella, you didn’t deserve that,” Chloe said empathetically.

Ella turned away and stared off into the distance as her eyes welled up with tears.

“I can’t believe I was so stupid!” she cried; her voice frustrated.

“You’re not stupid Ella, there was no way you could’ve known that’s who Pete really was,” Chloe reasoned empathetically.

Ella shook her head as tears fell from her eyes.

“No, it’s not that. I can’t believe I was stupid enough to think I’d actually found a good guy!” she exclaimed, the let out a humourless laugh.

“But of course I didn’t! Who am I kidding? I don’t deserve to be with an actual good person!” Ella yelled as more tears streamed down her face.

Chloe grabbed Ella’s shoulder and turned it towards her.

“Hey, that not true! You do deserve a good person! You deserve all of that and more! And I’m sorry that this all makes you feel like you don’t, because you definitely, _definitely_ do. But I understand what you’re going through Ella,” Chloe said and squeezed her shoulder.

Ella just squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. She stood up from the couch and started pacing in front of the couch, her voice rising steadily.

“How can you understand what I’m going through Chlo?! I was literally in a relationship with someone who _killed_ people! A serial killer! He murdered _innocent_ people! How can you understand what it’s like to-”

“have been in a relationship with a murderer?”

Ella stopped in her tracks and looked up at her.

“How can I understand what it’s like to have almost been killed by the very person you were in a relationship with? To have every single memory of the person overshadowed by the fact that it’s your job to find killers and you willingly let one into your home and around your daughter? To have been held by hands that were then used to end an innocent person’s life? To have felt the fear that a person you almost _married_ hurt someone you care about?” Chloe questioned.

She leaned forward and grabbed Ella’s hands, pulling her back down on the couch.

“I think I _do_ understand what you’re going through, Ella. I get how betrayed you must feel, how hurt, how hopeless, how _stupid_. And that no matter what you do you can’t get the feeling of their hands off of you, or the thought that if you hadn’t been so blind maybe innocent people wouldn’t be dead.”

Ella stared at Chloe a moment longer before bursting into tears. Chloe wrapped her arms around Ella and pulled her into a hug.

Chloe soothed Ella as she got the tears out of her system. A few minutes later, when her crying quieted down, Ella spoke up.

“We’re quite the pair, aren’t we?” she said and hiccupped.

Chloe laughed.

“You can say that again,” she replied.

* * *

Lucifer opened the visitor’s cell door and stepped through. He’d (obviously) sweet-talked the man behind the desk to let him in, although it was slightly more difficult than previously now that he couldn’t promise to have sex with him. He was a committed relationship kind of Devil now, and honestly, with the morning he’d had with the Detective… well, he didn’t find himself missing meaningless sex with strangers in the slightest. The Detective did indeed have moves that made even the Devil blush.

He pushed his thoughts away from the Detective as he entered the cell that the Degenerate was being held in. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t excited to give this imbecile his due.

“Hello there,” Lucifer said darkly.

“Hey!” Pete said, his voice raised as if he was excited to see him.

“How’s it going man? What are you doing here?” Pete continued.

Lucifer grinned.

“Well, I wanted to have a chat with you, _Pete_ ,” he spat, “Let's get right to it, shall we? See I heard your little explanation to Ms. Lopez about why you kill, and well, it doesn’t make sense.”

Pete frowned.

“You say your mother yelled at you all the time, correct? And that your mother didn’t love you?” Lucifer asked.

Pete rolled his eyes.

“Yep. She only cared about her stupid garden. Her Lilies and her Roses,” Pete replied, his tone mocking.

Lucifer stopped his pacing and turned to look at Pete.

“Lilies and Roses, you say?” he asked, thrown off by the sound of the two words said together. “Why those two specifically?

Pete shrugged.

“I don’t know. Probably because that was her name,” he responded.

Lucifer’s mouth dropped open. There was no way.

“Lilith is your mother?” he asked, dumbfounded.

Pete frowned at him.

“Lilith? What? No. Her name is _Lily_ Rose,” Pete replied.

Lucifer gave a surprised laugh.

“Well, I’ll be damned. Guess she did have that life after all,” he remarked, mostly to himself, still reeling from the newfound information.

“But then how did she make you?” Lucifer asked, turning to Pete, “It can’t have been biologically since you’re Caucasian.”

“Wait, do you know her?” Pete asked in return, ignoring his question.

“Oh yes, her and I go _way_ back,” Lucifer said with a grin, “Now answer the question.”

Pete scowled.

“She didn’t _make_ me or anything. She’s not my biological mother. My real mom died giving birth to me and then Lily apparently fell in love with my Dad, but he also died when I was young. I had no other family, so she was forced to raise me. She didn’t want me or love me. And my life was hell,” Pete explained bitterly.

“Well, I’ll be the judge of that,” Lucifer quipped.

He thought for a few moments.

“So what, Lily was mean to you, and that’s why you kill innocent people?” Lucifer questioned.

Pete scowled again.

“She wasn’t just mean to me! She yelled-”

“Yes, yes, I heard what you said to Ms. Lopez, but seriously? That’s it?” Lucifer interrupted.

Pete rolled his eyes and didn’t respond.

“You really are just a soulless bastard,” he scoffed to himself, then paused.

“Wait are you soulless? Did Lilith like- remove your soul or something?” Lucifer asked, and then muttered to himself, “Never heard of a human surviving a soul removal before.”

“What? Remove my soul? What are you even talking about?” Pete asked.

Lucifer sighed. Apparently this boy had no celestial insight whatsoever.

“We already know you don’t ‘feel things’ and are skilled in manipulation. Are the only things that bring you any joy in life sex and violence?” Lucifer questioned.

Pete grinned hauntingly.

“Pretty much,” he responded.

Lucifer started pacing the room again, deep in thought about this new information. Pete, apparently, was over the subject and wanted to move on.

“Hey, has Ells talked about me since yesterday? Do you think she’s going to come see me?” Pete asked, his voice almost sounding hopeful.

Lucifer was immediately pulled out of his thoughts and reminded him why he was here.

“No, she hasn’t,” he responded coldly, “and I’m fairly sure you’ll never see her again unless she decides she wants to punish you herself,” he smirked.

Pete seemed unfazed by the threat.

“Huh. I guess Ells really was serious about the breakup,” Pete said, tilting his head to the side and pondering for a moment.

Then he shrugged.

“Oh well,” he added.

Lucifer growled lowly, not quite loud enough for him to hear.

“I believe she was also being quite serious when she said you’d burn in hell, and well,” he flashed his eyes and his voice slipped into the low growl that came with his face, “I’m here to make sure you know just how right she was.”

And oh the sweet, sweet satisfaction to see the ~~man~~ pathetic excuse for a human in front of him look scared.

“Oh yes, did ‘ _Ells_ ’ forget to mention that I am the _actual_ Devil,” Lucifer teased darkly as he stepped closer to his cell, a wicked smile on his face.

“Sh-she- she said you were a method actor,” Pete stuttered out.

Lucifer grinned.

“Oh yes, well Ms. Lopez still believes that but she doesn’t know the whole truth,” Lucifer explained.

Pete continued backing up in his cell as Lucifer approached.

“You see, down in hell, we have all of your kind. You cowards who find pleasure in murdering multitudes of humans. A special section reserved just for you, actually. And in your cell, well, in your cell is where my demons like to play. See, every cell is tailored to its prisoner individually, your guilt used against you in an endless loop of torture. But for you lot who feel little to no guilt, well those cells are reserved for my highest ranking demons. The most skilled torturers. And the best part! They use your own MO’s against you! Imagine that! It’s quite genius actually, to use the very method you yourself used to torture innocent humans? For you, perhaps they’d show up as Lily and scream at you, maybe slash a few vocal cords, maybe get you to hold a pretty bouquet of Lilies too. And then they do it over and over and over again. For the rest of eternity.”

How he wished Ms. Lopez could see the look on his face now.

“Oh, what’s the matter, do you… feel something? Anything at all?” Lucifer teased.

Pete just stared at him, unable to take his eyes away from Lucifer’s gaze, frozen in paralyzed terror.

Ha, paralyzed. Serves him right.

“And on top of all of that, you’ve hurt Ms. Lopez, someone of whom I care about very much. You should consider yourself very lucky that you did not end her life, because if you had… if you had, not even the Detective could stop me from sending you to where you belong,” Lucifer growled.

He inhaled and stood up straight, his lips pulling up in a grin.

“But, lucky for you, Ms. Lopez is a smart, strong woman who defended herself and I am a changed Devil, so I won’t be sending you straight to hell!” Lucifer exclaimed.

“I don’t know if you have a soul, you _degenerate_ ,” Lucifer spat, “but what I do know is that I will ensure you find your rightful place in hell when your time comes.”

Lucifer then let his smooth skin fade as his devil face appeared.

“And well, it’s only an eternity waiting for you when you get there.”

And if you could hear Pete’s screams when you leaned close enough to the door after Lucifer left, well, the man at the front desk sure didn’t mind.

* * *

“Oh yeah, Lucifer wanted to come see you too. He was just running an errand but he’s gonna stop here after. Is that okay?” Chloe asked.

Ella nodded.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Thank you guys for checking in on me, it means a lot,” Ella said.

Chloe smiled.

“Of course,” she said, squeezing Ella’s shoulder.

“But what about you? How are you doing?” Ella asked Chloe.

Chloe shrugged.

“Uh, better. It helped to actually eat some food and get a good sleep. I feel much better today than yesterday. And thank you, Ella. Lucifer says you were a big help in finding me and catching… the Degenerate,” Chloe said, hesitating over whether to use his name.

Ella looked at her confused.

“The Degenerate?” she questioned.

“Oh, yeah, that’s Lucifer’s given name for, well, you know who. _He who shall not be named_ ,” Chloe responded, a small smile on her face.

Ella scoffed a laugh.

Just then, the door swung open to reveal Lucifer with a tray of cups in his hand.

“Hello, Ms. Lopez. Detective,” Lucifer announced as he entered the apartment.

Chloe and Ella greeted him back, and Lucifer closed the door and set the drinks down on Ella’s counter.

“While my presence is a treat alone, I also come bearing gifts,” he continued excitedly.

“I have one Carmel Triple Frappe with extra whip cream and rainbow sprinkles for a Ms. Lopez,” he explained as he grabbed the clear cup for Ella.

Ella gave Lucifer a half-hearted smile as she accepted the drink.

“And a tall non-fat almond milk latte with sugar-free caramel drizzle for the Detective,” he said while handing the drink to Chloe.

“Thank you Lucifer,” she said and flashed him a grateful smile.

Lucifer smiled back.

“Just great. Not even Deckerstar being adorable can cheer me up. He just _had_ to take that from me too,” Ella grumbled as she sipped her drink.

Chloe and Lucifer shared a look.

Lucifer grabbed his own cup and walked into the living room, taking a seat on the chair beside the couch and crossing his legs.

“Ms. Lopez, I… I wanted to commend you on your interrogation of the Degenerate. While I’m sure it was difficult for you, your strength is what allowed us to finally find the Detective," he smiled, glancing over at Chloe.

"And for that… well, for that I am _truly_ thankful,” Lucifer said sincerely.

Tears started welling up in Ella’s eyes.

“Oh bother, my apol-” Lucifer started to apologize, but was interrupted by Ella charging at him.

He barely had time to put his coffee on the table beside him before Ella wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug. He made a startled noise and flailed his arms out as usual upon instinct, before sucking it up and realizing Ella could probably use the hug right now.

He gently wrapped his arms around Ella and squeezed. Chloe smiled at them.

Well, would you look at that? He’d hugged Ella twice now. He really was a changing devil.

After a moment, Ella pulled back and wiped the tears from under her eyes with the back of her hand.

“Hey, she’s my best friend okay? I wanted her back just as much as you did,” Ella said, cracking a small smile.

Lucifer grinned back.

Ella resumed her place on the couch, and Chloe smiled at both of them.

“And also, you got the Degenerate to confess, so he won’t be hurting anyone else ever again. Because of you,” Lucifer added.

Ella huffed.

“He deserves to burn in hell,” she spat.

Lucifer grinned.

“Right you are, Ms. Lopez, I will personally ensure it. Might even head down for a quick holiday when he finally pops off,” he replied.

Chloe looked at him like she very much disapproved of that idea.

“Or not,” he added.

Ella shook her head.

“Whatever. I don’t want to talk about him. What about you guys? They gave you the rest of the week off, right Chlo?” Ella asked.

Chloe nodded.

“Yeah, and I have to do a psych eval next week before I can go back into the field,” Chloe confirmed.

“So what are you gonna do with your time? Trixie’s still at your mom’s right? You guys finally going to get some alone time and release all that sexual tension that’s been building up over the past few years?” Ella said, a wry smile on her face and her eyebrows moving up and down.

Chloe rolled her eyes and Lucifer chuckled.

“Yes, while as much as I’d like that, we’ve had a rather unexpected and unwelcome guest pop by- or rather down- for a visit,” Lucifer said disdainfully.

“What? Who?” Ella asked.

Lucifer frowned.

“My Father.”

Ella’s eyes went comically wide.

“Whoa! Really? Papa Morningstar is in town? Wowow! I don’t know if I’d let me around him, I might not be able to keep my shoe on,” she threatened, making it pretty clear she wanted to hit God with a shoe.

Lucifer chuckled, and even Chloe was unable to withhold her laugh.

“Well, as much pleasure as I’d get from also watching you attack my father, I fear it won’t end well,” Lucifer mused.

Ella squinted at Lucifer.

“Wait _also_? What-” she turned to Chloe and her eyes went wide again, “Did you…?”

Chloe swallowed and bit her lip.

“I uh- I may have tried… to uhm, you know… PunchHisFatherInTheFace,” Chloe stuttered out.

Ella’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open before she burst out laughing.

Chloe buried her head in her hands and Lucifer chuckled alongside Ella.

“Hell yeah girl!” Ella exclaimed through her laughter, “I wish I could’ve seen it! What a way to make a good first impression with the in-laws!”

Chloe just groaned.

“Oh, Ms. Lopez you would’ve loved it. It’s truly a shame that Father is slightly almighty and all-powerful because I would’ve loved nothing more than to let the Detective carry through with that wicked right hook of hers,” Lucifer praised.

Chloe just groaned again. Lucifer leaned over toward Ella.

“Perhaps I’ll explain the details at a later date when the Detective isn’t around to save her the embarrassment. Although I can’t see why she is, God’s almighty ego certainly could use a punch down,” Lucifer whispered.

Ella looked confused for a second.

“God? Wh- oh right yes, cuz ‘God’ is your Dad,” she winked twice at Lucifer.

Lucifer just raised his eyebrow and sat back upright in his chair.

“Anyway, Father wants us to attend a ‘family dinner’ tonight, can’t imagine that will go well,” he scoffed.

“Aw man, those can be rough. But hey! Maybe it won’t be so bad! It’s just one dinner, maybe you will all get along!” Ella tried to cheer up Lucifer, and Chloe had to admit she was glad to see Ella’s optimistic outlook coming back.

“Yes, and we’ll all end up singing Kumbaya like it’s some bloody celestial karaoke jam?” Lucifer quipped; his tone heavy with sarcasm and he rolled his eyes.

“I can assure you, Ms. Lopez, this dinner is going to be, for lack of a better phrase, a complete shit show.”

Unfortunately, Lucifer had no idea just how right he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the theory that Pete is Lilith's kid, so I decided to fully accept it and use it in this fic! I saw a whole bunch of theories about it on Tumblr and now I'm convinced. I think it would be so cool if they did that in 5b. Like it can't be a coincidence that Lilyman and Lily Rose sound so similar, right?! Pete literally talked about how much his mom loved her garden and earlier Lilith literally said she loved that garden! Yeah, she was talking about Eden but their words were so similar!  
> The dinner scene is coming soon! It will be in the next few chapters, so hang tight, I promise I'm not just prolonging it for no reason. I have my reason and you shall see them soon!  
> Anyway, let me know what you thought in the comments, I look forward to hearing from you!


	6. What Does One Wear to Dinner with God?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe spend the day together before heading to dinner with God. Chloe also gets a chance to explain what Michael did while pretending to be Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter!  
> **QUICK NOTE, PLEASE READ**  
> I have included a link in this chapter part of the way through. It is a house listing. Please feel free to scroll through the picture so you can visualize the kind of thing I'm thinking in my head over this chapter and the ones upcoming! I've done this in previous fics of mine and people have seemed to like the visual aid. I use inspiration images all of the time when describing scenes, so I like including them too to help you paint the same picture in your head as I have!

Lucifer and Chloe bid Ella goodbye as they walked out of her building. While Ella was thankful for the distraction of them being there, it was very clear she was not doing okay.

They couldn’t really blame her.

“I’m worried about her,” Chloe admitted as they walked down the stairs.

Lucifer nodded.

“Yes, Ms. Lopez did not seem up to her usual self today,” Lucifer agreed.

Chloe bit her lip as she continued to think about her friend.

“How was your… talk with Pete?” Chloe asked as they got into the lobby.

“Rather illuminating, actually,” Lucifer replied, holding the door open for her.

“Illuminating?” Chloe repeated.

“Turns out Pete’s mother, the one who yelled at him and had a Lily garden, was none other than Lilith herself,” Lucifer revealed.

Chloe’s eyes went wide.

“What?! Lilith? Like the one from the bible? She’s actually real?” Chloe said in disbelief.

“Mhm, yes. Very. She was a dear friend of mine. And Maze’s mother,” he explained.

“Whoa, what? Is Pete a demon?” Chloe questioned, putting a hand on Lucifer’s chest to stop him in his tracks.

Lucifer gave her a small smile and grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers with hers before he continued talking.

“No, I would’ve known if he was. It seems he’s an adopted stepchild of some sort. He’s definitely human, but I suspect he might not have a soul, same as the rest of Lilith’s children,” Lucifer mused.

“Maze doesn’t have a soul?” Chloe asked.

“Nope,” Lucifer replied, “Lilith created the demons without a soul and sent them to hell to give me an army.”

“Wow,” was all she said, soaking up the information.

She was silent for a few moments more, staring far away.

“Detective?” Lucifer asked, concerned, drawing her back.

“Sorry,” she said, shaking her head out of her thoughts, “I zoned out. I obviously know you’re the devil and all that but sometimes I forget just how old you are and all the things that have happened in your life and my brain takes a bit to comprehend it,” she explained.

“Mhm,” Lucifer replied, “I suppose that makes sense. The human brain was not created to handle divinity.”

Chloe could hear the slight insecurity or guilt in his voice as he said it, so she squeezed his hand.

“Well, I’d rather know the truth about you than not, so if my brain short-circuits every once in a while than that’s just something _we’ll_ have to deal with,” she reassured, flashing him a smile.

Lucifer looked over at her and smiled back.

They arrived at Chloe’s car and she turned to look at Lucifer as she leaned on her vehicle.

“I think I need to go back to my apartment and clean up since I think Michael made a mess,” Chloe told him.

Lucifer nodded.

“Yes, he did,” he muttered, his gaze far away as if he was remembering it.

Chloe bit her lip. She would admit she was a little anxious about going back to where Michael kidnapped her. She knew he probably wouldn’t do it again, but she felt her heart racing at the thought.

She didn’t want to be clingy but she kind of wanted to ask Lucifer to come with her. She didn’t know if he had things to do or if he wanted to be alone before dinner tonight. She mulled it over before deciding to just ask.

Apparently Lucifer had similar thoughts.

“Could you come with-”

“Would you like me to accompany-”

they both said at the same time.

They both stopped and smiled shyly. Lucifer cleared his throat.

“While I’m fairly certain my brother will not try anything again, especially with Father here, I… find myself hesitant to leave your side,” he explained.

“Me too,” she replied, giving him a warm smile.

* * *

They both drove their own vehicles back to her place. Lucifer arrived before her, obviously, given his aversion to the speed limit. As she pulled into her complex parking lot, he stood leaning against his car, smoking a cigarette, looking like he was in the middle of a damn magazine cover photoshoot.

He greeted her with a smile and put out his cigarette in the ashtray on the side of her building as they approached. As they got into the hallway and approached her door, she took note of the broken door frame.

“What? When did he do this? Pretty sure I would’ve heard him coming if he did,” she said, frowning and inspecting the damage.

“Ahhh, yes, this was actually me, sorry about that,” Lucifer said, grimacing at the damage he’d done.

Chloe raised her eyebrow at him.

“I’ll cover any and all necessary repairs or replacements,” he added.

“Lucifer, you don’t h-” Chloe started.

“Detective, please, the only reason any of the damage occurred was because of me or my knob head twin. No need to cut into your already measly paycheck,” he reasoned.

Chloe sighed and realized she was not going to win this fight, so she relented.

They entered the apartment and once they got settled, they started tidying up the mess Michael had made. Much to Chloe’s surprise, Lucifer actually helped. Barely.

A few minutes later, Lucifer’s phone rang. He pulled his phone out of his suit jacket pocket and made an irritated sound before he answered.

“Hello Brother,” Lucifer greeted.

_ “Hey Luci, did you receive Father’s message about tonight?”  _ the voice over the phone said.

Chloe realized it was Amenadiel.

“Yes, I felt it this morning,” Lucifer replied.

She couldn’t hear exactly what Amenadiel replied but could hear his muffled tone over the phone.

“I highly doubt that,” Lucifer replied shortly.

Amenadiel’s continued muffled voice.

“No I haven’t seen her, and I don’t care to,” his voice bitter.

Amenadiel talking.

“Well get the Doctor to tell her or something,” Lucifer replied exasperated, rolling his eyes.

Amenadiel talking.

“No, I’m with the Detective at her apartment cleaning up Michael’s mess.”

Amenadiel talking.

“Yes yes, see you then,” he replied and hung up.

Chloe raised her eyebrows at Lucifer in question. Lucifer sighed.

“Amenadiel was asking if I’d also got the information about dinner and if I’d told Maze,” he replied, putting his phone back in his suit jacket.

Chloe thought back to his answers to the conversation.

“You said you felt it?” she asked, confused.

Lucifer nodded.

“Yes, father made his word known,” he said.

Chloe still didn’t understand, and her face must have shown that.

“Father can… inform us of things. It’s not like a voice in our head or anything, but his will is just made known,” he explained.

Chloe nodded, taking in the information.

“Does he inform you of stuff often?” she asked.

“No,” Lucifer replied, steeling his jaw and looking away. “He hasn’t since my fall.”

Chloe nodded again and returned back to picking things up off of the floor.

“What happened with Maze?” Chloe asked a few minutes later.

Lucifer steeled his jaw once again and looked away. He was silent for long enough that she thought he wasn’t going to reply.

“She teamed up with Michael,” he finally said.

“Again?” Chloe asked, a little surprised.

Lucifer whipped his head towards her.

“Again? What do you mean ‘again’?” he asked, confused.

Chloe sighed and stood up.

“Did anyone tell you what happened while he was pretending to be you?” she asked.

Lucifer shrugged.

“Amenadiel explained the basics when he came to fetch me from hell, but didn’t go much into detail,” Lucifer responded.

Chloe nodded and took a deep breath, sitting on her couch in the living room. Lucifer sat on the arm handle of the chair opposite her.

“He first showed up while I was in the middle of a shootout. He obviously talked with your accent and was wearing your clothes, so I didn’t have any reason to believe it might not be you. So after he, you know, stopped the guys shooting at me, I uh-” Chloe explained, a little nervous, “I kissed him thinking it was you.”

Lucifer tensed up immediately at her words and shut his eyes. She saw his hands curl into fists.

“I’m sorry Lucifer. I thought it was you and I just missed you so much, but I knew something was wrong the moment I did. He said it was because you had been gone for thousands of years, and I wanted to believe him because I just wanted you to be back,” Chloe confessed, and Lucifer remained silent and unmoving.

“I’m sorry, Lucifer, it didn’t happen again,” she added.

Lucifer took a deep breath and unclenched his fists. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

“It’s alright Detective, it’s not you I’m angry with. We weren’t even in a relationship then anyway. I’m bloody pissed that he took advantage of you, though.”

He sighed.

“It is rather great to hear that your first instinct upon my return was to kiss me,” he smirked, his tone much lighter.

Chloe snorted and rolled her eyes.

“Anyway, from then on, it got continually more and more obvious that something was really wrong. He showed up to a crime scene, and after Ella hit him with her shoe a couple of times he blatantly lied to her and actually willingly hugged her back without any hesitation. He blamed it all on the fact that you were gone so long and things in hell had changed you,” Chloe explained.

Lucifer scoffed.

“Those things haven’t changed pretty much the entirety of my existence, a few more years in hell wouldn’t do it,” he said.

Chloe smiled and nodded.

“And then, OH! This was when I really started to think things were wrong. In interrogation, he was doing paperwork! _Paperwork_! Taking notes of what the suspects we’re saying! And as if that wasn’t enough, he didn’t crack a single joke or hit on any of the suspects! And I mean there were quite a few times when I even started laughing anticipating what you were going to say, and he said nothing! He didn’t even make any wild accusations and slam suspects up against the wall demanding the truth!” Chloe proclaimed.

Lucifer looked offended.

“Bloody hell, he did an even poorer job than I thought! It’s like he didn’t even bloody try!” Lucifer replied, matching her tone.

Chloe laughed.

“I even tried to get him to eat Dan’s pudding, but he said he ‘wasn’t hungry’,” she said, using her fingers to make quotations.

“That’s not why I eat it!” Lucifer exclaimed.

“That’s what I said!” Chloe replied excitedly.

Chloe and Lucifer laughed again before she remembered the next part of the story. Her laughter died and she wrung her hands together, looking down at them.

“Then later, after work, I brought food over to the penthouse to have dinner with you. But when I got there… when I got there Michael was… in bed with Maze,” she said.

She heard Lucifer’s sharp intake of breath. Then he immediately got up from his chair and came and sat beside her, taking her hands in his.

“Detective look at me,” he said, and she did.

“I would never _ever_ do that to you. _Never_ ,” Lucifer told her with so much conviction it warmed her heart.

Chloe only smiled back.

“I know,” she said, squeezing his hands.

“It’s actually how I knew it wasn’t you. I know you wouldn’t do that to me, Lucifer,” she added, reaching up and putting her hand on his cheek.

Lucifer smiled back and put his hand on top of hers, then grabbed it and turned his head, bringing his lips to her knuckles and placing a kiss there.

Chloe blushed but smiled at him, and she curled into him and placed her head on his shoulder. His arm came around her and their hands stayed joined on their laps.

“So that’s when you figured Mazikeen was working with him?” Lucifer asked, prompting her continuation.

She nodded.

“Yeah, it didn’t make much sense that he or “you” would do so with Maze. Michael reasoned that it was because she reminded ‘you’ of hell, but I worked with Maze for most of the time you were gone and she was pretty angry with you, so it didn’t make sense that she would be sleeping with you. So I figured she knew and was working with him to hurt me or you or something,” she explained.

Lucifer nodded as she talked.

“Very clever Detective indeed,” he mused, grinning.

Chloe smiled back.

“I knew I had to keep up the ruse discreetly, because I didn’t know who or what he was and if he was dangerous, so I pretended that I was fine, and I understood all the changes about ‘you’.”

“Ahh, conning the con man, well done Detective. I bet those acting skills came in handy,” he replied.

“Maybe a little,” Chloe chuckled.

“Then he asked someone what they truly feared and again blamed it on hell changing you, and oh, by the way, I don’t think Anders Brody likes you very much anymore,” she added.

Lucifer looked confused.

“What? Who?” then a moment later, “Oh, the suspect from one of our previous cases? Can’t say I care all that much,” he shrugged.

“Anyway, so then as we were working the case, I was kind of hinting at the fact that I wanted to take our relationship to the ‘next level’ and told Maze as much, knowing she would probably report back to him. I also may have been a little… suggestive with Michael to be convincing. So then when I went over to the penthouse when the case was solved, I kept up the ruse. I made it seem like we were about to kiss and then pulled out my gun and shot him.”

Lucifer burst out laughing.

“Right here,” she said, tapping his thigh and smiling, “where I shot you.”

“Oh, the sentimental type are we Detective? How I wish I could’ve seen the look on his face,” Lucifer said with a grin.

“It was pretty good, worth all I had to do to trick him,” she replied. “Then he finally broke character and said he was your brother Michael and I shot him 3 more times cuz it felt nice and had a spur of the moment speech about how he could never be you.”

“Ooh, a speech, I’d love to hear it,” he replied, his curiosity peaking.

Chloe chuckled and shook her head at him. She looked up and to her left as she tried to remember what she told Michael that night.

“Uhm, you know, something along the lines of ‘You are no Lucifer. I don’t know why you’re here and I don’t care, but I’m glad because it made me realize that all my fears that Lucifer had changed were actually just fears. And that what he and I have is special and real, and no matter what lies you tell me, I will never lose faith in me and him,” Chloe recalled.

Lucifer was silent beside her and she turned her head to look at him. He was staring down at her with the utmost awe and shock on his face, and she could’ve sworn his eyes looked a little glassy.

He cleared his throat lightly.

“You have quite a way with words Detective,” he breathed, glancing down at her lips and moving closer.

Chloe smiled.

“It was just the truth,” she whispered back, tilting her head up to meet his lips.

His lips met hers softly at first, and she melted into him at the tenderness of it. His lips were soft and responsive, and she pretty quickly found herself breathless.

She pulled back to catch her breath and leaned her forehead on Lucifer’s. She opened her eyes to see his still closed, clearly as swept up the kiss as she was.

“C’mon,” she said, smiling, “this apartment’s not gonna clean itself.”

* * *

When they finally tidied up the mess Michael had made and called a repair company to get the door frame fixed, dinner was only a couple of hours away and they needed to start getting ready.

Chloe hopped in the shower while Lucifer paced her room, on the phone calling in a favour to replace (and upgrade) some of the other damages Michael had incurred.

Chloe emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel and another wrapped in her hair. Lucifer was sitting on the edge of her bed, his legs crossed, playing some game on his phone. He looked up at her when she walked into the room, and a grin spread across his face as he eyed her up and down.

Chloe scoffed and rolled her eyes but was unable to keep her lips from turning up in a smile and her cheeks from reddening. She headed to her closet and opened the door, then felt herself suddenly at a complete loss for what to wear.

“What does one wear to dinner with God?” she called out as she continued to scan her closet.

She heard Lucifer chuckle behind her.

“Well, I’d much prefer you wear nothing, and we don’t even go,” he remarked, and she could hear the smirk on his face.

Chloe turned to him and popped her hip out, giving him a look.

“Do we even have the option of not going?” she asked.

“Of course we do,” Lucifer replied immediately as if he was offended by the very notion that they didn’t have a choice.

Come to think of it, he probably was.

“If you haven’t yet heard, I’m kind of known for disobeying my father and you _certainly_ don’t have to do anything he says if you don’t want to,” he explained.

She took a few steps towards the bed, towards him, and brought her hand up to his cheek. He uncrossed his legs and she stepped forward so she was standing between his knees. Lucifer brought his hands up to her hips and held them gently, looking up at her in question.

“Don’t you think we should go?” she asked, stroking her fingers through his stubble.

Lucifer sighed.

“As much as I loathe the idea of being in the same room as both Michael and Dad, let alone sitting down for dinner, the promise of answered questions is certainly tempting,” he confessed.

“Yeah, I agree,” Chloe replied.

Lucifer was silent as Chloe continued to scratch at his chin, his eyes shut from pleasure like she was petting a cat. It was kind of adorable.

“I know you’re worried about tonight and you have every right to be, but we’ll get through this together, right? We’re a team now, you don’t have to face these things alone,” she told him, and he opened his eyes and looked up at her.

His smile was genuine but strained, no doubt his worries about dinner heavy on his mind but still, she could see gratitude and awe peaking through. And love.

“Partners in every sense of the word, it seems,” he replied, and she leaned down to kiss him.

They could have very easily gotten swept up in the heat of the moment, Chloe becoming very aware that she was only wearing a towel. She forced herself to pull away.

“I have to get dressed,” she whispered against his lips, before giving him one last peck and heading back to her closet.

“Are you sure? Because you could always point your gun at me and accidentally drop your towel instead. I could even whip up a little breakfast to make the recreation more accurate,” Lucifer suggested.

Chloe just laughed as she searched through her clothes.

* * *

They took Lucifer’s corvette, mostly because he actually knew where they were going. They were silent most of the way. The nerves were high for both of them and there wasn’t much else to say.

Lucifer informed her that they hadn’t been given an actual address or anything, it was more of an instinctual knowledge of which way to go to get there. They drove about half an hour out of downtown LA to what Chloe recognized as the Calabasas area.

“We’re close now,” Lucifer told her very quietly, and she could hear how tense he was.

Lucifer turned off the main road and continued down the road until strip malls and stores turned into more residential areas.

“Hold on a second,” Lucifer muttered, mostly to himself, his voice suspicious.

He kept driving and took another turn.

“Did he really?” Lucifer muttered again, the annoyance in his voice more evident.

Lucifer crept down the street and finally stopped on the road and looked to his right.

“You have got to be _bloody_ kidding me!” he exclaimed in disbelief.

Chloe followed his gaze and found herself looking up a _very_ sizable driveway made of different shades of grey tiles, and at the end of the driveway was a _massive_ house. Chloe gasped at the beautiful modern home and contemporary architecture before her, which was lit up in the evening by warm lighting, illuminating the house in a soft golden glow.

( [Link to the house I'm picturing- Zillow Listing](https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/19333-Rosita-St-Tarzana-CA-91356/19946370_zpid/) )

“This is where it is?!” Chloe asked in shock as Lucifer pulled into the driveway.

“Of course he bloody chose this place! He just had to find another way to torture me!” Lucifer raised his voice, exasperated.

“What? What’s the problem with here?” Chloe asked, confused.

Lucifer sighed.

“I own this property!” Lucifer shouted, gesturing to the house.

Chloe’s mouth dropped open. She knew he owned a bunch of real estate all over LA and the world, but this place?!

“You own this house?!” she shouted back in yet more disbelief.

“Of course the bastard couldn’t find his own place! No! He had to take yet another thing from me,” Lucifer glowered as he parked the corvette is the massive driveway.

Great. They hadn’t even walked in the door and this was already going swimmingly.

They hopped out of the car and started walking up to the house. Chloe slipped her hand into Lucifer’s as they approached the front door and Lucifer squeezed her hand.

They stopped right before the door and looked at each other. She could see the anxiety and tension on his face and the slight fear in his eyes. No doubt her expression was the same.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, squeezing her hand one last time and then opened his eyes again.

His face was a picture of ease, calm and collected. A dazzling smile and bright eyes reappeared on his face; the façade he wore around everyone but a select few. She forced herself to squash her anxiousness and do the same. 

Lucifer led them in through the front door and into the house to have dinner with God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrightttt, the chapter you've all been waiting for is coming up next!!  
> I'm part of the way through writing it so far, and I can already tell it's going to be a longg one!   
> As always, let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments below! I genuinely love hearing from you so much. Waking up the morning after I've posted a new chapter is always the best cuz I see so many of you guys comment, and it's a great start to my day to hear your lovely thoughts!


	7. The Last Supper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally... the highly anticipated (and dreaded) family dinner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, finally FINALLY, here's an update! I'm so so sorry it took so long, but I was struggling to write it because it's so content-heavy and such an important chapter!   
> Anyway, I'll let you get to reading! I'll talk more in the end notes.  
> HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! Please let me know what you thought in the comments!
> 
> p.s. I hope you like my chapter title. I'm so proud of my cheeky little bible reference

“Ah, Lucifer! Chloe! You’re just in time!” God called out as they came in the front door and rounded the corner.

They were still holding hands, and if Lucifer’s grip tightened a little at the sight of his father, Chloe didn’t say anything.

The sight before them… well it was something else.

There stood God Almighty in the middle of a massive kitchen with a baking dish in his hands. He wore oven mitts on both hands as he placed the dish down on the counter. When he stood back up and turned to them, she saw he was wearing an apron that said, “God Bless the Cook”.

[Link to God's Apron](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/70/9d/13/709d13033def9d5b750ee1f537f6e963.jpg)

Honestly, in any other circumstance, it would’ve made Chloe laugh. Apparently, Lucifer wasn’t the only one in the family with an appreciation for bad puns.

The kitchen island was covered with dishes of various types of food and even Chloe couldn’t deny it smelled amazing. She was suddenly reminded she hadn’t eaten since breakfast.

“The lasagna just finished in the oven! We’ll allow it to cool a few more minutes and then we can sit down for dinner!” God finished with a smile, pulling off his oven mitts and setting them down on the counter.

“And you thought it would be a good idea to have this dinner here. In one of my own homes,” Lucifer said, the irritation very evident in his voice.

“Why, yes! It was much easier than bugging some humans to find a location. Besides, you weren’t using this lovely spacious home anyway,” God answered, gesturing to the space around him, clearly unaffected by Lucifer’s tone.

Spacious indeed, Chloe thought.

She hadn’t even had a moment to truly appreciate the size of the home she was in. This place was very different from Lucifer’s penthouse, but yet she saw the similarities. The most notable perhaps was the large windows that littered the place. She even remembered the house Lucifer that had taken the fake Sinnerman to having the same kinds of big windows. It made the space feel very open and inviting. Clearly, he had a style preference.

As she really took in the place, she looked past the kitchen and saw Linda and Amenadiel in what looked to be the living room, attending to Charlie. Michael was nowhere to be seen, however, and she wondered (and maybe hoped) that he wasn’t coming.

Lucifer just scoffed and rolled his eyes at his Father.

“And how are you doing, Chloe? I trust your time off has helped with your recovery?” God said, looking at her.

“Uh yes, thank you. I feel much better today,” she stumbled out, still a little in shock to be talking to God.

God smiled at her and turned back to shut the oven door, and Lucifer took that as their opportunity to escape.

He led them into the living room. As they entered, Chloe spotted Maze in the corner. She had not been visible from the kitchen and Chloe realized that was probably on purpose. Maze stood leaning against the wall, twirling her curved knives in her hands like usual, staring off with an unimpressed ‘I don’t want to be here’ look on her face.

Lucifer clearly also spotted her and gave her a withering look before turning to Amenadiel and completely ignoring her presence.

“Has Michael shown up yet?” Lucifer asked his brother, wary of the baby Amenadiel was holding in his hands.

Amenadiel continued to bounce Charlie up and down as he answered Lucifer.

“He was here earlier, I think he may have stepped outside or something,” Amenadiel responded.

Part of Chloe was definitely disappointed to hear that. She glanced past Amenadiel at Linda, who was packing up her baby bag on the couch behind them. Chloe squeezed Lucifer’s hand and flashed him a smile before letting go and joining Linda.

“Hey,” Chloe said approaching.

Linda turned and looked at Chloe and smiled before turning back to the couch.

“Hey Chlo, how are you doing?” Linda asked as she screwed on the lid of a baby bottle.

Chloe picked up the baby blanket that was flung over the back of the couch and started folding it.

“Pretty good, feeling much better than yesterday,” Chloe answered.

Linda smiled and said she was glad. They returned to silence for a few moments as they continued to pack up.

“ _Are you freaking out as much as I am_?” Chloe blurted out in a harsh whisper, unable to keep it in any longer.

Linda stopped and turned to her.

“I’m freaking out! This is _crazy_!” she whispered back, immediately understanding what she meant.

“We’re about to have dinner with _God!_ ” Chloe exclaimed; her voice hushed.

Linda nodded furiously in agreement.

“And the devil! I mean, I’m pretty sure this is the first time they’ve seen each other since he kicked Lucifer out! Isn’t God and the Devil meeting again supposed to, like, trigger the end of the world?!” Linda hissed back.

Chloe’s eyes widened. She hadn’t thought of that.

“Yes Doctor, yesterday was the first time I’ve seen my father since he gave me the boot. Although I can assure you, while this dinner is no doubt going to go nuclear, no world-ending events will be triggered by it. I told you the apocalypse isn’t due for another while,” Lucifer called out from behind them, shocking Chloe and Linda out of their whisper conversation.

Right, of course he could hear them.

“Father loves his creation too much to destroy it, and if his divinity is being contained in this human body, much of his power is also being contained,” Amenadiel continued, further soothing their worries.

“I also quite like living here, so what motivations would I have to destroy it?” Lucifer prompted.

Linda and Chloe nodded and apologized sheepishly. They turned back to the couch and shared a look.

“ _This is still insane_ ,” Linda mouthed.

Chloe nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later, they were all startled by a voice behind them.

“Dinner is ready,” announced God from the entrance to the living room.

His oven mitts and apron were gone, and he wore light coloured clothing, similar, but not the same as what they had seen him wearing yesterday. God looked around the living room at his guests before his eyes landed on Charlie, and he smiled.

God looked up at Amenadiel.

“I have yet to meet my grandson,” God started, “could I hold him for a bit and get to know him?” he asked.

Amenadiel hesitated and Maze perked up from the corner of the room, twirling her knives, ready to defend if needed.

Amenadiel looked back at Linda, who had gone still at God’s request, no doubt remembering Charlie getting taken only a few months ago. Amenadiel picked up on her feelings right away, likely sharing them.

“Father… I’m sure you can understand we have some… hesitations. We are not sure of your views on Charlie, as much of the host seems to think him an… abomination,” Amenadiel warily said.

God tsked.

“How could something _so cute_ be an abomination?” God said in a cute voice with a smile as he ducked his head to look at Charlie, making the baby giggle.

Lucifer and Amenadiel looked rather shocked.

“Besides, your son is a very gifted young boy. If I had ill intentions, he would’ve let you know by now,” God added.

The room was silent.

“What?!” Linda replied incredulously, “Are you saying Charlie has powers?”

God looked up at Linda.

“Why yes of course he does, he’s part angel,” God explained.

“So he is a celestial?” Amenadiel asked, his voice filling with hope.

God nodded.

“Do you not remember your sister telling you she sensed a celestial baby when she visited earth?” he asked, and a look of realization passed over Amenadiel’s face before it was quickly replaced with more confusion.

“Then... I don’t understand? Why was Charlie sick? Did Michael give him an illness?” Amenadiel asked.

“Oh no, Michael did nothing of the sort. Baby Charlie here was so stressed he worked himself into a fever,” God said, bending down to scratch Charlie’s chin, which made him giggle.

“Why was he stressed?” Linda asked, now standing beside Amenadiel.

“Well, Charlie’s abilities haven’t developed fully yet, but he has a way of sensing things around him. The past few days he’s been very worried about Michael and was quite upset that he was trying to hurt his family,” God explained, and if Chloe heard it right, she could’ve sworn he sounded a little disapproving when he spoke of Michael’s actions.

“Then why-why when I stopped time, Charlie was frozen too when the rest of us celestials weren’t?” Amenadiel questioned, looking at his father.

“As I said, he is still very young and half-human, so he is unable to resist celestial powers thus far,” God answered.

Amenadiel and Linda looked at each other with their eyes wide.

“Does the child’s ‘abilities’ have something to do with why he would only stop wailing when he saw my devil face?” Lucifer asked.

_Charlie stopped because of what?_ Chloe thought.

God looked over at Lucifer and smiled.

“It does. Even though Charlie was only a few days old when it happened, he knows that you saved him from the demons and made a sacrifice to protect him. Your other face makes him feel safe,” God replied.

Lucifer’s mouth was agape.

“You’re telling me the face that terrifies humans and sends them into madness makes this child feel _safe_?” Lucifer said incredulously.

God nodded.

“The Nephilim is even dumber than I thought,” Lucifer muttered.

Normally, Linda and Amenadiel would have expressed their disapproval with his insult to their son, but both couldn’t stop staring at Charlie.

“May I?” God repeated, gesturing to Charlie.

Amenadiel and Linda looked at each other and seemed to agree, and Amenadiel extended his arms out and transferred Charlie over into God’s arms.

God bounced and cooed the baby and everyone in the room relaxed. Amenadiel let out what could be described as a relieved sob and turned to Linda.

“He’s a celestial!” he breathed, tears forming in his eyes, “Linda, I was so worried that he was just mortal and I was going to have to watch him get hurt and die and I-” Amenadiel started rambling, but was stopped by Linda grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

They smiled at each other in such a way that Chloe felt the need to look away, not wanting to butt in on a private moment between the two.

Chloe, Lucifer and Maze were startled by a whooshing sound coming from the kitchen area behind God, and they looked past to see Michael rolling his shoulders, tucking his wings away.

Chloe heard Lucifer scowl at the newcomer. Michael looked over at the rest of them before his gaze landed on God holding Charlie. His gaze narrowed and he seemed… shocked? Chloe couldn’t be sure from this distance.

Michael seemed to quickly regain his composure and his face twisted into his ‘evil’ grin, as Chloe liked to call it, and sauntered over to the living room where everyone else was.

“Well, would you just look at the big happy family,” said his teasing American accent.

“Ah, Michael, your back, that’s great! Now we can start dinner!” said God, handing Charlie back to his parents.

* * *

God sat at the head of the table.

To God’s right, sat Michael.

_Figures_ , Lucifer thought, remembering when Amenadiel told him that Michael had seated himself at Father’s right hand in the Silver City.

Beside Michael, sat Amenadiel and Linda, with Charlie in between them in his highchair. To God’s left sat Lucifer then Chloe, and then Maze, who sat directly opposite Linda and Charlie.

For some reason, in her head, Chloe had pictured Lucifer and his father, God and the Devil at opposite heads of the table in some celestial showdown of power.

Apparently, that was not the case.

“I would like to take this opportunity to thank you all for being here today, and to bless this meal, which I hope to be the first of many family dinners,” God began.

Lucifer snorted.

“More like the last supper,” he muttered under his breath.

Okay, Chloe would admit she found that one pretty funny. She bit her lip to stop from laughing but discreetly tapped Lucifer’s elbow with her own in appreciation. Lucifer gave a discreet grin back.

God cleared his throat and gave Lucifer and Chloe what could only be described as a scolding fatherly glare.

God lifted his hands and seemed to place a blessing over the meal, and Lucifer rolled his eyes the whole way through it.

When God finally lowered his arms, Lucifer clicked his tongue.

“Finally, I thought it would be eons before that was over,” he remarked, picking up his cutlery and digging into the food.

They were silent for a few minutes as they all ate. The food was as good as it had smelled earlier, and Chloe was quite hungry.

After a while, Amenadiel finally spoke up.

“So… Father, how are you here, on earth? In this form?” he asked.

Chloe was confused by Amenadiel’s question. It must have shown because Lucifer leaned over to answer her unvoiced question.

“He and Mum in their natural forms are… glowing orbs of divinity. They just look like a ball of light,” he explained quietly, and Chloe nodded in understanding.

Maybe that’s why it was so bright at the precinct when he had first showed up.

God smiled at his oldest son.

“I created this human body for myself as I made plans to visit earth. Unfortunately, no regular human body would be able to handle my divinity, not even for a little bit like it did your mother’s,” he told them.

God looked down at his body and smiled.

“I do quite like this human form though. It’s taking some getting used to, but I fashioned it to bare some resemblances that popular human that recent souls have mentioned when they come to the Silver City,” God explained.

“Say, Lucifer?” God turned to his left.

“You know many of these popular humans, I believe they are called ‘celebrities’, right?” he asked.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows.

“Why?” he replied to his father shortly.

“Do you think you could introduce me to the one I designed this body off of? The souls mention a- a ‘free man’? Do you know this free man?” God asked.

Lucifer looked very confused.

“Free man? Father, what on earth are you talking about?” Lucifer questioned, his patience clearly wearing thin.

“Oh, you know! The human that souls always expect me to look like? They always mention something about a… a free man, and someone named Bruce… and Morgan?” God explained exasperatedly.

There was a moment of silence before Linda and Chloe burst out laughing.

“Oh bloody hell, please no,” Lucifer muttered under his breath, his head in his hands.

“Do you mean Morgan Freeman?” Linda suggested through her hardly restrained laughter.

“Yes!” God exclaimed excitedly, pointing at Linda, which only caused Chloe and Linda into a further fit of giggles.

Charlie apparently sensed the light mood in the room and began giggling too.

Even Maze was smirking.

Lucifer, Amenadiel and Michael were not.

Michael looked mostly confused, Amenadiel somewhat annoyed and Lucifer downright irritated.

Lucifer glared at her and Linda, and Chloe did her best to calm herself down but was unable to wipe the smile off of her face. She bit her lip to keep from laughing further.

She cleared her throat.

“Morgan Freeman is an actor who played- well- you in a pretty famous movie called Bruce Almighty. So people kind of joke around that he is the real you or that you would look like him,” Chloe explained.

“Ah, I see. Thank you, Miracle,” God said, flashing her a smile.

The room stuttered for a second. They of course all knew she was a miracle, but to hear God call her that… well Chloe wasn’t pleased.

Yes, she’d gotten over her hesitations with Lucifer about this, realizing that it was simply that she could see him for who he truly was and everything they had shared was real. But she still was a little miffed that God seemed to have created her for Lucifer as if that was all that mattered about her life (it was part of the reason she was so angry when she first saw God). Yes, she was a miracle, but she was more than that, and she didn’t particularly appreciate being defined by the fact that she was made for Lucifer.

“I have a name,” she retorted, trying to keep the bitterness in her tone to a minimum, but failing pretty miserably.

“Oh, of course, my apologies, Chloe,” he replied, flashing her a brief apologetic smile.

“Father, you’re just going to let her speak to you like that?” Michael said in disbelief.

She could feel Lucifer tense up beside her and saw him about to retort something at Michael before God spoke over him.

“She is free to speak her mind, son. I would expect nothing less from one who is immune to our influences,” he said.

Lucifer and Chloe stuttered.

“Our?” Lucifer questioned.

“Yes, of course. Did you think it was just your ability she was unaffected by?” said God.

Lucifer didn’t reply on account of his shock.

Chloe was shocked too. Her detective brain kicked on and she sorted through the information she knew.

Now that she thought about it, Michael had never actually asked her what she feared. He’d been able to pick out her fears, cuz apparently she ‘reeked’ of them, but Lucifer had said that Michael did the same to him. In general, Lucifer was very attuned to people’s desires, even without directly asking them. He couldn’t get them out of her, but there were times where he had somehow sensed what she wanted (okay, there were a lot of times he was really bad at it, but she was pretty sure that just came from his lack of understanding of emotions). So she supposed that made sense it would be the same for Michael.

But God said ‘us’ as if he was including himself? What about God was she immune to? It had been mentioned because she talked back to him and stood up for herself, so to speak. Did most people not do that? She hadn’t seen any other humans interacting with God except for-

“Wait, yesterday? Is that why Linda was shocked speechless when you showed up?” Chloe asked, glancing over at her friend.

God smiled as if he was proud she figured it out or something.

“Yes. As I had just entered my human form mere moments before my appearance, remnants of my divinity were still present. The presence of divinity leaves most humans in awe and wonder. Would you say that was true for your experience, Linda?” God asked, directing his gaze to the end of the table.

“Uh, yes,” Linda replied, caught off guard, but looked as if she was remembering back to yesterday.

“But the Detective was frozen with everyone else,” Lucifer asked, gesturing to Amenadiel.

God nodded.

“Yes. Chloe’s mind and will are strong enough to resist mental celestial abilities. Amenadiel’s abilities manipulate the physical world, and she is still human.”

Whoa, this was weird. They were discussing the makeup of her brain with the person who literally created her.

“Is my ‘mind and will’ or whatever also why I am- or was able to have Lucifer’s mojo?” she asked.

God simply nodded and went back to eating his food.

Chloe stared off into space as she absentmindedly moved her food on her plate around. She and Lucifer looked over at each other, clearly both processing this information. Chloe knew what question she wanted to ask next but was a little hesitant to ask it. She could tell Lucifer had the same question but was waiting for her to speak up if she wanted to. She bit her lip and decided to just go for it before she could psych herself out of it.

“So was I really created just for Lucifer then?” she finally asked.

She heard the others in the room stop their movements, but she kept her eyes trained on God, needing to see his reaction.

He sighed and put down his fork and looked up at her.

“My dear, no one’s life, especially yours, is singularly focused. Do you truly feel that your only purpose in life is for Lucifer?” he asked gently.

She shook her head almost right away.

“No, I have Trixie... and work,” she responded.

“You have always had free will Chloe, same as all other humans. All I did was strengthen your mind and will to resist our influences,” he reassured and went back to his food.

Chloe recognized his evasion tactic. He hadn’t _technically_ answered the question, but yet provided an explanation that seemed to satisfy enough. Similar to a certain son of his, although she was pretty sure said son would not appreciate her pointing out those similarities.

She could’ve pushed for more, but God seemed to make it clear he was done with the topic when he returned to his food.

Chloe and Lucifer shared a look. They were probably going to talk about this later, but for the moment Lucifer looked… relieved. While she didn’t doubt that there was more to it then God was letting on, she was relieved as well.

The room was silent for a few more minutes as everyone returned to their food, probably processing the new information.

“And Mazikeen,” God began, breaking the silence, “how are you?”

The room turned to look at her. Maze schooled her features into one of contempt.

“Fine,” she answered curtly.

“My condolences about your Mother,” God said, nodding his head slightly.

Maze’s face grew angry.

“What’s this now?” Lucifer piped up, looking between the two of them.

God looked at Maze expectantly, but Maze just scowled and looked down at her food, not saying a word. Even Linda shifted uncomfortably.

Lucifer apparently took notice.

“Doctor?” Lucifer asked expectantly, aware he wasn’t going to get answers out of the other two.

Linda shifted again, pushing a few things around on her plate.

“It’s not my place to say-” she started.

“Lilith is dead.”

Everyone in the room turned to Maze.

“She died a few days ago,” she added harshly, making direct eye contact with Lucifer.

Lucifer had the nerve to look shocked.

Maze turned away from Lucifer harshly, staring down at her food. Chloe could’ve sworn she saw Maze’s eyes looking a little glassy.

Lucifer swallowed.

“I’m sorry Maz-”

“Don’t-” Maze interrupted. She sucked in a breath. “Don’t. There is _nothing_ you can say to me right now.”

Chloe felt a little awkward being stuck in the middle of this conversation. Literally. She was sitting between the two of them.

She couldn’t even fathom the history these two had. She didn’t know much, but it was clear, even when she didn’t know the truth, that him and Maze were close. Now that she did know and thought back to the (what she thought were) crazy things they had said, Maze seemed to be the only one Lucifer trusted in all of his time in hell. Maze had said once that she followed him through the gates of hell, so clearly she had been there since the beginning. And perhaps the only one who really knew Lucifer for most of his life.

“Wow,” Michael drawled, shocking the table out of the weighted silence that had built, “so tense,” he teased.

Lucifer scowled at his brother.

“Yes and I wonder whose fault that is,” Lucifer bit out.

Michael grinned.

“Is this where I’m supposed to ask, ‘What do you mean, brother?’” Michael asked with fake concern.

“Well I get Mazikeen using the Detective’s offspring to get me to spill about my ring-” Lucifer started, and Maze whipped her head towards Lucifer, shock evident on her face.

“-but how did she know to ask about it? Only Lilith and I knew about the ring, so she must’ve gotten the idea from someone who spends his life spying on his superior twin,” Lucifer accused.

Michael gasped in mock surprise.

“Congratulations bro! Good for you for figuring it out!” Michael teased back.

“Oh yes, it wasn’t too difficult to understand you spend your days conspiring to turn the people in my life against me, because Dad forbid” -Lucifer gestured to his right where his Father sat- “you get a life of your own!”

“I do have a life! And typical of you to think it’s all about you. But why should I be surprised? You always do! ‘Dad kicked _me_ out!’ ‘Hell sucks, someone save _me_!’ ‘Oh poor _me_!’” Michael teased.

“Michael, is this really necessary?” Amenadiel spoke up, his voice authoritative.

“Oh, don’t even get me started on you, _Amenadiel_. The Mighty firstborn Son of God? Turns out you’re just a Mommy and Daddy’s boy, oh so desperate for their approval. Then you go and get a _filthy_ human pregnant who has a kid already-”

The room erupted into chaos.

Amenadiel whipped his head towards Linda, who went beet red with embarrassment. Lucifer started yelling at Michael and was joined by Maze, who started threatening him with her knives. Charlie starts crying from all the noise and Chloe…

Chloe is overwhelmed.

God, however, just sits at the end of the table with a mildly annoyed look on his face.

After a few moments of glancing back and forth at everything going on in front of her, Chloe turns and glares at God.

He meets her gaze, and she gestures to the group in front of them, mouthing, “ _do something!_ ”

God sighed.

“Enough.”

The room went silent.

God sighed again.

“Michael, why must you provoke your siblings like this?” he asked, turning to his right.

Michael looked taken aback.

“Provoke them? Father, I am simply speaking the truth!” he exclaims, flustered.

“No Michael, you’re needling their fears. That is not truth-telling,” God said.

“But-” Michael tries but is interrupted.

“No buts Michael. I am already disappointed in you enough for what you have done here on earth, and now you’re also trying to ruin this dinner,” God scolded.

Michael looked downright embarrassed. His cheeks flushed red and his mouth sputters, trying to come up with an explanation.

“You’re disappointed in me?” he exclaimed, “Father I’m the only one here who hasn’t broken any of your rules! Lucifer killed a human! Amenadiel fornicated with one and then got it pregnant!” he yelled.

“Your brothers are not without their faults, but that does not excuse your actions. What motivations did you have for lying to Amenadiel about his son or kidnapping the miracle-"

“ _HE KILLED URIEL!_ ” Michael screamed.

Lucifer visibly flinched.

Hard.

His chair made an awful creaking sound against the floor as he shot away from the table.

The pit in Chloe’s stomach dropped as she realized what was said.

Amenadiel, Maze and even Linda jumped to Lucifer’s defence immediately.

“That’s not fair!” Linda yelled.

“You know Uriel forced his hand!” Amenadiel stated forcefully.

“The prick got what he deserved!” Maze exclaimed.

Chloe looked to her right and back, to Lucifer who was now standing, and she could see him trembling.

And he wouldn’t look at her.

Before she can say anything further, Lucifer turned on his heel and scrambled out the back door to the outside patio where Michael had previously entered from.

“Lucifer, wait!” Chloe called as she got up from her seat, moving to follow him.

Lucifer just shook his head furiously and summoned his wings, taking flight before she could take a step further.

It was not his white angel wings that carried him off into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shitttttt  
> poor Luci :(((  
> #Michaelisadick  
> sorry for an angsty ending, but I had to. I've been planning the family dinner ending like this for quite some time now lol, I couldn't pass it up.  
> So I hope you liked it! Again, I'm super sorry for such a gap between updates, but as I said, I was hitting a wall with writing this. Coming up with all the theories on Charlie and Chloe and Michael was super time-consuming and hard, and the same with working out how God was going to act and what he was going to say etc etc.. It's like really easy for me to write Lucifer and Chloe in situations, cuz I'm so familiar with their characters and their mannerisms and how they react and stuff, but new characters are difficult.  
> I've written most of the next like 2 chapters, so I'm hoping it shouldn't be too much longer until those come out!  
> Thank you for sticking with me if you've been here since before this update! And if you're new, welcome! Thank you for reading either way!  
> As always, let me know what you thought down below! I love hearing what you guys thought!


	8. You're Safe Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe reels from the latest reveal and gets an explanation on what really happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh got a nice long one for ya'll since you waited so patiently and always give me such love. 5,000+ words in this one!   
> Enjoy!

Chloe stared at the spot where Lucifer had just vacated.

She tried not to panic.

As usual, her Detective’s brain kicked in and she sorted through all of the information she knew.

_ Who was Uriel? _ she thought.

And Lucifer had killed them?

But Lucifer had told her Pierce was the only person he’d ever killed?

But the name Uriel… it was an unusual name. And it sounded like all of his sibling’s names… ending in el. Did that mean… had Lucifer killed his own sibling? It would make sense why Michael would be so upset by it.

Now that she thought about it, Lucifer had said Pierce was the only _human_ he’d ever killed.

Chloe tried to remain calm and not go into hyperventilation. If there was anything she learned working as a homicide detective, it was that she needed the whole story.

She took a deep breath and turned back inside.

Amenadiel and Maze stood talking, Linda and Charlie seated right beside them. Their conversation was hushed.

God and Michael were nowhere to be found.

Chloe approached the table, and Amenadiel and Maze looked up at her as she approached.

“He- uh- he’s gone. He flew away,” she informed them, and they nodded, not looking very surprised.

Linda was looking at Chloe.

“I’m assuming you didn’t know?” Linda said gently.

Chloe swallowed uncomfortably.

“Uh- no. I didn’t,” Chloe replied quietly.

“It’s not what you might think Chloe,” Amenadiel said.

Chloe looked up at him.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

Amenadiel sighed and gestured for her to sit.

She did, and Amenadiel sat in front of her. Maze stayed standing, leaning on Linda’s chair behind him.

“Lucifer was acting in self-defence, or well, in defence of others,” he started.

Chloe was relieved to hear that. She really didn’t think Lucifer would just kill someone… but it was nice to hear it confirmed.

“Okay,” she said slowly, nodding for him to go on.

“Uriel is- or was… our brother,” Amenadiel grimaced.

Chloe’s stomach clenched up. While she had guessed so, hearing that Lucifer had killed his brother… in defence of someone, no less…

“He came down to earth a few years ago. He brought with him a blade from the angel of death, one that wipes souls from existence if the blade is used on them. No heaven or hell, just gone. It’s called Azrael’s blade” he explained.

Chloe’s eyes widened, but she nodded that she understood.

“Anyway, Uriel threatened to use it on Mom… and he threatened to kill you,” Amenadiel told her, as gently as you can tell someone their life had been threatened.

Chloe sucked in a breath. Fear shot through her from her head to her toes and settled in a pit in her stomach.

“What?” she gasped in disbelief.

Amenadiel grimaced.

“Do you remember… a few years ago, you were in a car accident?” Amenadiel asked.

Chloe gasped again, realization hitting her.

“Wha-what… yes. And Lucifer was freaked out. He was convinced someone did it on purpose,” she stuttered.

Amenadiel nodded.

“Well, he was right. That was Uriel sending a message to Lucifer,” he informed her.

Chloe brought a shaky hand up and covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

“I don’t understand… how did he cause the car accident?” Chloe asked, a little breathless.

“Uriel could predict and manipulate patterns,” he explained.

At Chloe’s confused look, Amenadiel tried again.

“Are you familiar with the… butterfly effect? i think is the human term,” Amenadiel asked.

Chloe nodded.

“Uriel could pretty much see those patterns, so he likely manipulated something to cause the accident. If I remember correctly, Lucifer said something about you almost getting shot at? At a restaurant or something?” Amenadiel recalled.

Chloe nodded as her breath hitched.

“I believe that was Uriel as well,” he said simply.

“W-why?” she asked shakily, “why was he threatening me? And your Mom?”

Amenadiel sighed.

“It’s a bit of a long story, and even I don’t know all of it. Lucifer’s probably the best person to ask…” he trailed off.

“I was there when he did it,” Maze spoke up, “me and Lucifer fought him, Lucifer tried to convince him to give it up, to go home, but the bastard wouldn’t budge. He was literally about to set off a pattern to kill you and left Lucifer no choice, so he stabbed him with Azrael’s blade,” Maze finished off.

Chloe took a deep breath, attempting to process all the information she was learning. She couldn’t imagine what Lucifer had gone through… killing his own brother? That had to mess someone up pretty bad-

Oh.

Oh no.

“You said it was after my car accident?” Chloe asked, her breath shaky.

Amenadiel nodded.

“Oh god,” she said, not even caring about her use of the term, despite said deity likely being somewhere in the house, “he was so… distraught later that week, he showed up drunk and was acting out, and he… he tried to get himself killed,” she whispered, horrified, as a tear slipped down her cheek.

“He what?” Linda asked, slightly taken aback.

“On the case, we were working, there was a shootout, a sniper trying to kill a civilian and he stepped in front of her and kept yelling at the shooter to shoot him, but he kept missing. He wouldn’t tell me what was wrong, but it seemed like he wanted to be punished for something… oh god. He said I would never understand-”

She stood abruptly.

“I have to find him; he’s going to think I’m mad at him or going to leave him or something,” she said, before scrambling to gather her things.

“I don’t know how to drive the corvette, Linda, could you drop me at Lux? I assume he would go back there right?” Chloe said, rushing around the table, grabbing her jacket from the chair and throwing it on.

“Oh yeah, that’s fine, just give me a few,” Linda said, getting up from her chair, “I assume dinner is over?”

They glanced around the room.

“Yeah, pretty sure,” Amenadiel said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Linda pulled out of the driveway. Chloe sat in the front beside Linda, Amenadiel in the back with Charlie. Maze was the only one who could drive the corvette, so she drove it back to Lux.

The car ride was mostly silent. Charlie had fallen asleep, and the other’s minds were heavily on the topics of dinner. No doubt Linda and Amenadiel were thinking about what Michael had said about Linda having another kid… Chloe thought about that too, and she was sure her friend would tell her about it if she ever wanted to, but Chloe wasn’t going to force it out of her. And her mind was heavily on Lucifer right now.

“Did he-” Chloe begin, “Did he go and see you… after Uriel?” she asked Linda.

Linda sighed.

“I know you can’t tell me what you talked about, and that’s fine. I only ask cuz I told him to go see you since he wouldn’t talk to me and it was clearly eating him alive,” Chloe rushed to explain.

Linda gave Chloe a quick smile.

“He did. At the time though, I didn’t know… you know, who he was. And he started spewing all of this, well what I thought was nonsense, about killing his brother with a sword from the angel of death, and I got well… frustrated with him and kind of forced him into showing me his devil face,” Linda explained.

“Oh, wow,” Chloe replied, eyes wide, “You’ve known for that long?”

“Yeah, it was… a lot. But once I finally came around, a while later, we did talk about it,” Linda added, but stopped there, making it clear that was all she could say.

Chloe nodded.

“Ok, thank you,” she said quietly, giving Linda a tight smile.

They were silent the rest of the way back.

When Linda pulled up in front of Lux, she thanked Linda and said goodbye to Amenadiel and a sleeping Charlie.

“Call or text if you get a chance,” Linda said as she lowered the passenger window, “or if he needs us.”

Chloe smiled and thanked her and told her that she would.

Chloe jogged up to the building, and the bouncers let her by with a nod and smile as usual. Chloe rushed to the elevator and up to the penthouse.

The elevator doors opened to a dark penthouse, and she almost missed Lucifer’s frame leaning heavily against the piano, weight heavy on his hands, head dipped beneath his shoulders.

“Lucifer?” she called out softly.

Lucifer startled up from the piano, his body whipping towards her, apparently only noting her presence just then.

Chloe flicked the light switch to the right of the elevator shaft on, illuminating the space somewhat from its darkness. The light from the windows only provided so much light, and she needed to see Lucifer to have this conversation with him.

She caught a glimpse of Lucifer’s face before he violently turned away from the light, and it was clear why. His eyes were rimmed red and his hair was a mess, and he didn’t want her to see. He’d apparently changed out of what he wore to dinner because he now wore his red pyjama bottom and robe.

“What are you doing here, Detective?” he asked, his voice low and emotionless.

Chloe took a few steps closer, not wanting to spook him but wanting to enforce her point of being there for him.

“I’m here cuz I’m worried about you,” she explained gently.

Lucifer scoffed.

“Worried about me?!” Lucifer repeated, then let out a high-pitched humourless laugh.

“There’s no need for that, Detective. I’m sure you’d rather be elsewhere. I mean you said it yourself this morning! ‘Finding out someone you were in a relationship with is a murderer is a lot’. Bet you didn’t expect it to happen again!” Lucifer exclaimed, another laugh bubbling out of him.

Chloe shook her head.

“Lucifer, I don’t think you’re a murderer,” she replied simply.

Lucifer stuttered a moment.

“Amenadiel and Maze explained what happened. That you were acting in defence of your Mom, and of me, and that you had no other option because he was going to kill us both,” Chloe said, taking a few steps closer to him.

Lucifer shook his head in denial, refusing to believe she could understand.

“And even before they did, I didn’t think you were either because I know that’s not who you are Lucifer,” she said, placing her hand on his arm as she reached him.

Lucifer flinched away from her touch, but more because he was startled and not because he didn’t want it.

“Lucifer look at me,” she said gently.

He didn’t move for a second, but then finally relented and turned to her.

Up close, she could see the rim of his eyes were red and the tears in his eyes, and the look of raw pain on his face. Her heart ached, and she brought her hands up, resting them on either side of his face.

“I’ve killed people too Lucifer. I shot Malcolm to protect you. I know how guilty you can feel even if it was the right thing to do,” she reasoned, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

“You told me then that I couldn’t understand, and that I never would, but _I do_ Lucifer. I do. And I’m sorry you had to do that to protect me,” she said empathetically, tears welling up in her eyes as well.

Lucifer searched her eyes, looking for a lie.

But there wasn’t one.

Tears fell down Lucifer’s cheeks and he squeezed his eyes shut. Chloe directed his head onto her shoulder, her arms wrapping around his neck.

His arms came up and wrapped around her, clutching at her, and she could feel him trembling in her grasp.

“It’s okay,” she whispered in his ear, “I’ve got you.”

Lucifer sobbed only once, his face buried in her neck and wrapped his arms even tighter around her.

“You’re safe here,” she murmured, “I love you.”

Lucifer sobbed again and she continued to soothe him, whispering assurances in his ear as she held him.

Eventually, she pulled them into bed. She led Lucifer up the stairs and into his bedroom and had him lay down. She fired a quick text off to Linda letting them know they were okay as she pulled off her shoes and jacket, before hopping into bed herself. Chloe sat back against the headboard and looked over at Lucifer, gesturing him into her arms.

“Let me hold you,” she said gently, and he looked at her like that was the most foreign concept he’d ever heard of.

Had no one ever held him before? His parents? His siblings? Any of the thousands of people he had been with?

She thought back to the case where she interviewed his previous lovers, and how they all said it was purely about sex. Was that how it had always been for him? Not even with Eve?

Was that what Amenadiel meant? He said that everyone just sees their desires reflected back at them. Do they only ever care about what they want? Is she truly the only human who sees past that?

Chloe smiled warmly, if a little sadly, at him and gently directed him into her arms. She placed his head on her shoulder and had him lay mostly on top of her, assuring him he wouldn’t crush her mortal body.

“Because it’s a wonderful body, darling, really, I’d hate for anything to happen to it,” he’d said, and she laughed.

He was still quite tense above her, so she started with her hands in his hair. She ran his fingers up the back of his head, gently tugging the hair as she pulled back down. Lucifer had a full body shudder at the movement and she heard his breath catch.

“Sorry,” he muttered, “I’m still… getting used to touch again.”

Chloe turned her head and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“You don’t have to apologize for that, babe,” she murmured back.

She repeated the motion of her hand running through his hair, and he shuddered again, but she was pleased that he didn’t apologize this time.

She continued her ministrations, and his shudders got less and less each time until they ceased to occur, and she felt the tension in his body melting away.

“Was hell lonely?” she asked a while later.

Lucifer, likely unconsciously, curled further into her at the question.

“I suppose. Mazikeen was the only one whose company was ever worth keeping and she, of course, wasn’t with me this time,” Lucifer answered.

“So you had no one… no friends or anything for thousands of years?” Chloe asked, slightly horrified.

She felt him shrug against her.

“The demons are incredibly dull. I mean, you remember Mazikeen when you first met her? Imagine that but worse. I spent most of the time in people’s loops, but as you can imagine, they’re pretty glum with the eternal torture and everything,” he explained.

Chloe continued working her hand gently through his hair and turned her head, once again pressing her lips to the side of his head.

“I’m really glad you’re back home,” she told him.

She felt him smile against her neck.

“So am I,” he said back.

They were quiet again.

Chloe thought about Lucifer’s time away. It was hard for her to even comprehend thousands of years, let alone living it in as terrible a place as hell. And he’d been doing this already for eons before she was born?

It was mind-boggling… and made her deeply sad. The more she thought about it, the more she was amazed that Lucifer was still the way that he was. He was kind and caring, cracked jokes that always made her smile (whether internally or externally).

For lack of a better word… he was incredible.

A few minutes later, Lucifer spoke up.

“This… this feels very nice, Detective. Thank you,” he said sincerely.

Chloe smiled.

“Of course, Lucifer, anytime. All you have to do is ask,” she replied easily.

He lifted his head from her shoulder to look at her.

“Really?” he asked.

“Of course. You would do the same for me, wouldn’t you?” Chloe asked.

“Well yes obviously, but that’s different,” he reasoned.

“Is it?” she questioned, a knowing smile on her face.

Lucifer opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. He flopped back down onto her and huffed.

“I suppose not,” he muttered against her collarbone.

Chloe chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

“That was some dinner, huh?” Chloe joked.

Lucifer groaned against her.

“Don’t remind me,” he muttered in contempt.

Chloe chuckled again.

“And I thought _my_ family dinner we had a few years ago was bad,” Chloe laughed.

Lucifer snorted, remembering all those years ago.

“Yes, well when you’re dealing with the first family in the universe, things tend to happen on a colossal scale,” Lucifer grumbled.

“But hey, we did get some answers! So that’s good,” she reasoned.

“Mhm. I imagine you were relieved, as was I, to learn your existence is not entirely for me,” he said.

Chloe nodded.

“Yeah. What he said made sense. I don’t think I ever felt like I didn’t have free will. And I genuinely didn’t like you when we first met so if I was created to like you then that wouldn’t make sense,” she concluded.

Lucifer raised his head, his eyebrows drawn in offence.

“You genuinely didn’t like me?” he repeated in disbelief.

Chloe giggled.

“‘Truth be told, I find you repulsive,’” she quoted herself saying.

Lucifer scoffed.

“Unbelievable,” he muttered under his breath, and Chloe just laughed at his dramatics.

“Oh bloody hell,” Lucifer said exasperated a moment later.

“What?” Chloe asked.

Lucifer sighed.

“Do you remember what I said to you outside her office that day? It literally just occurred to me right now,” Lucifer asked.

Chloe’s brows furrowed and she shook her head.

“I asked if my father sent you,” he said deadpanned.

Chloe’s mouth dropped open.

“Really?!” she replied in shock.

“Mhm. I couldn’t figure out why you weren’t affected by me. Guessed it spot on apparently,” Lucifer mused.

Chloe hummed in agreement.

“And what Maze said about Lilith?” Chloe prompted.

Lucifer sighed.

“I had no idea she’d finally kicked the can. I suppose that’s why Maze has been acting out lately. And well, you know, the fact that I kept Lilith from her this whole time,” he said.

“What?” Chloe questioned, her hand stilling in his hair.

“I suppose it’s high time you hear about all this and your offspring’s involvement,” Lucifer sighed, before rising up off of Chloe.

He rolled onto his back, dragging Chloe with him, which caused her to yelp in surprise, and Lucifer to chuckle.

He pulled her to his left side, so her head was leaning on his shoulder, and his arm was wrapped around her. Chloe snuck her hand over his bare stomach and tucked it on the other side of him in his robe, which lay open now that he was on his back.

“The child came over that night I invited you and her to game night here. You obviously didn’t come as you were right in the middle of your gift from God spiral. I believe she said she was staying with the douche or something,” he said then waved his hand in dismissal.

“Anyway, board games were off the table since it was just the two of us, so she requested I tell her a story, specifically about my ring-” he held up his right hand, displaying the ring for her to see.

“I suppose I realize now that was the plan all along, clever little urchin,” Lucifer said fondly, which didn’t go unnoticed by Chloe.

Chloe frowned though. When had her daughter gotten so good at manipulating people? Chloe bit her lip. She was going to have to sit down and talk to her, get the full story from her and try to understand why she did this.

“I’ll save you from the whole theatrics of the story, but the ring used to belong to Lilith. The ring contained, or I guess contains, a piece of stone from the garden,” Lucifer explained.

“The garden?” Chloe questioned, “what- of Eden?”

Lucifer nodded.

“Yes. I’m not sure what you’ve seen or heard of Lilith, but she looked exactly like Maze. Maze is the last born of the Lilim, and I always assumed Lilith ran out of ideas and made her youngest look like her. But, anyway, she was Adam’s first wife. Dad created them at the same time, the first humans, and put them in the garden. Adam wanted her to submit to him, rather than be his equal. Lilith refused, they fought, and Dad kicked her out of the garden, and in a way, she became the first demon. She apparently grabbed a piece of stone on the way out and fashioned it into a ring for herself,” he explained, gesturing to his right hand once again.

“So then your Dad made Eve from Adam’s rib or whatever?” Chloe continued.

Lucifer chuckled.

“Indeed. Anyway, later on, Lilith and I became good friends, bonded over our dislike for Dad and being kicked out of our homes by him. A while later, Lilith created her soulless children and sent them to me to give me an army while I was battling my way to the top of the realm, and I became forever indebted to her,” he said.

“For sending you an army?” Chloe clarified.

“Well yes, but I would’ve spent eternity alone if not for her… and for Maze. I didn’t realize until later how… much I needed that,” Lucifer said, and Chloe could’ve sworn he was getting a little choked up.

He shook his head and cleared his throat.

“How are you doing?” he asked, the question directed at her, “Your brain short-circuiting yet?”

Chloe chuckled and turned her head, placing a kiss on his shoulder.

“Nope. We’re in the clear so far,” she said smiling.

Lucifer hummed.

“Alright then. Fast forward a few eons, I popped up to earth on her request, met her in New York in 1946, which is what I told the urchin about, and then a series of events led Lilith to realize she didn’t want to be immortal anymore, so she basically transferred her immortality into this ring and then gave it to me,” he told her.

“Why’d she give it to you?” Chloe asked.

Lucifer tilted his head.

“I don’t particularly know. I’ve never had a use for it or anything. Like I said to the child, as far as I’m concerned, it just reminds me of an old friend,” he said, smiling fondly.

“As she was giving it to me, I asked if she wanted me to bring her children up to say goodbye. She immediately shot the idea down and said that I couldn’t tell them what she had done, and I gave her my word that I wouldn’t. Hence why I never told Maze,” he explained.

Chloe was silent for a few moments as she thought.

“But I don’t get- why did she create them without souls? I don’t even think I want to know _how_ you do that, but why? And why didn’t she want to say goodbye to them?” Chloe asked.

Lucifer sighed.

“I don’t really know. Even I’ll admit that while she was a good friend, she was a terrible mother. She said that she wanted them to be unbreakable. ‘They can’t be banished because they have no home, can’t be abandoned because they have no family’ were her exact words,” Lucifer recalled.

“All I know is their… soullessness… their lack of remorse or care… made them perfect for inflicting torture for all of eternity. It’s why I had them do most of it and took on a… supervisory role, so to speak,” Lucifer explained.

Chloe thought for a moment.

“But doesn’t Maze… feel those things? I’ve seen her seem genuinely sorry about things before, and I think she really cares about a few people,” Chloe replied.

“Yes, I’ve noticed that as well. She seemed to start… changing after being up here on earth for a while after she became friends with the Doctor. And now for some reason, she wants a soul,” Lucifer pondered.

“What? Really?” Chloe questioned.

“Mhm,” he replied in confirmation, “it’s apparently why she was helping Michael fight Amenadiel and I before Dad showed up. Michael promised her a soul.”

“Is that even possible?” Chloe asked.

“No, of course not,” Lucifer scoffed.

“Why not?” Chloe said, looking up at him.

“Because she’s a demon!” Lucifer pointed out, “Lilith literally created them without souls. Souls don’t just… manifest out of thin air,” he scoffed.

“But didn’t you say not having a soul makes them feel nothing or not care? And it seems like Maze does that,” Chloe reasoned.

“That is an entirely different thing than gaining a soul, Detective,” Lucifer replied.

“Ok sure, I get that. And I know I don’t know how all of this works, but like… haven’t you changed… physically and stuff?” Chloe asked, hesitantly.

“Yes, but that’s because angels self-actualize,” he answered.

“And are you guys the only… species? that self-actualize?” she asked further.

Lucifer looked as if he was about to reply in the affirmative before he paused.

“Actually. No. Cain seemed to self-actualize, and he was just an immortal human,” Lucifer pondered out loud.

Chloe cringed inwardly at the mention of Cain. She pushed it away.

“So then is it possible demons can too?” she continued.

Lucifer sighed and looked like he was mulling his answer over in his head.

“I don’t know… I suppose it might be… but I still don’t see it happening,” he said hesitantly with a grimace.

“You know this isn’t quite what I had in mind when I pictured pillow talk, Detective,” Lucifer quipped with a grin a few moments later.

Chloe snorted.

“Yeah, me neither,” she replied.

Chloe bit her lip and sat up, bringing her knees in and turning to face Lucifer. He looked up at her with concern, and she reached out to grab his hand.

“I’m glad that we’re talking about this though,” Chloe said.

Lucifer’s eyebrows raised.

“Oh?” he replied in surprise.

“Yeah,” she confirmed, her eyes cast downward as she played with his fingers.

She sighed.

“Look Lucifer…” she started, and looked back up at him, “I can’t keep finding out things… these celestial truth bombs… about you or about me… like this.”

Lucifer’s eyes crinkled further with concern, and he sat up with her, recognizing the severity of what she was trying to say. Chloe looked down at their hands again.

“I don’t even think you meant to show me your face or… tell me that I made you vulnerable, and then these last 2 with Michael, I just- I need-” she stopped herself and looked up at Lucifer, making direct eye contact.

“I need you to tell me all of it Lucifer. I need to hear it from you.”

Lucifer’s eyes went wide.

“Oh,” he breathed.

“And it- it doesn’t have to all be right now,” Chloe rushed to add, “You can when you feel ready to, but I just feel so out of the loop sometimes… and I don’t want to be.”

Lucifer stared at her a moment longer before taking in a shaky breath and closing his eyes.

“Okay,” he said, opening them again.

“Are you sure? Because I don’t want to pressure you into it if you don’t-” she started.

“No, Detective you’re right,” Lucifer interrupted, “it’s unfair to expect you to be the only one in the room who isn’t aware of these things. I suppose I just didn’t want to… force the burden of that knowledge onto you. It always seems to upset you or overwhelm you when you find out,” Lucifer explained.

“Oh,” Chloe replied, “well that is true, but keeping those things from me isn’t going to stop me from reacting that way. And honestly you not telling me and then it coming from someone else is more upsetting.”

“Oh,” Lucifer said quietly, looking down.

“And it wouldn’t be a burden to know. I want to. And yeah at times I may get upset or overwhelmed but I want you to be able to talk to me about whatever is going on or bugging you at the moment. And hey! I’m getting better I think, we just talked about Lilith and demons and souls and all that stuff and I’m still good,” Chloe continued.

Lucifer looked up at her, a slightly confused look on his face.

“You… want to hear about my…problems?” he asked, confused.

Chloe nodded.

“I do. That’s part of being in a relationship, Lucifer. We can both talk about what’s on our mind to each other,” she replied.

Lucifer continued to look puzzled.

“So I don’t have to guess what you're feeling or thinking? I can just ask, and you’ll tell me?” Lucifer asked.

Chloe chuckled softly.

“Yes, Lucifer. Sometimes you might not even have to ask, I’ll just tell you. But you have to promise me you’ll do the same. Tell me if something is up and not just brush it off with your technically true but not really answers,” she replied with a teasing smile.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her but smiled as well.

“I shall try my best to hold myself to that,” he responded, grasping her hand, and Chloe smiled.

“So then what are you feeling right now?” he asked, peering up at her.

“Uh well,” she sighed, trying to decipher what exactly she was feeling, “relief I think. I’m glad we had this conversation.”

Lucifer gave her a small smile.

“Me as well,” he replied.

Chloe was about to reply but then couldn’t stop the yawn that stretched across her face.

Lucifer chuckled lowly.

“I take it you feel tired too?” he asked.

She smiled.

“Maybe a little,” she replied.

She pecked Lucifer on the cheek quickly before heading to the bathroom and closet to get ready for bed.

She emerged a few minutes later in _her_ sleepshirt to find Lucifer still in bed, his eyes on the ceiling. He noticed her presence a second after she entered the room, and he opened his arms, gesturing for her to lay down with him.

Chloe climbed up into the bed and snuggled into him immediately, bringing the blanket up to her shoulders.

They were silent for a few minutes before Chloe spoke up.

“What about you? What are you thinking or feeling right now?” she asked.

He didn’t respond right away, and Chloe thought maybe he had fallen asleep.

“I think-” he said finally, “I think I’m not entirely sure what I did to deserve you, but I’m so very thankful that I have you.”

Chloe’s heart swelled in her chest and she wrapped her arms around him tighter, placing a kiss on his chest right over his heart.

She didn’t have much trouble falling asleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one! I'm a complete sucker for soft cuddly deckerstar. And also them communicating??? yes please. I demand more!  
> Anyway, please let me know what you thought in the comments, I always love hearing it!


	9. Resting Devil Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO sorry for such a large gap between updates! School really kicked me in the ass with midterms and then I only got back into writing this a few weeks ago. But the good news is, I have a bunch of new chapters done! I'll talk in my endnotes about the timeframe for the next chapters getting posted!  
> I'll shut up and let you read! Heres 5000+ words to make up for lost time!

Chloe ever so slowly drifted into consciousness.

As she did, she registered how nice it was to be waking up on her own and to not be pulled out of sleep by an alarm.

These last few days of catching up on sleep we’re doing wonders for her exhaustion. With Trixie off at her Mom’s for a few more days and the week off work, she didn’t think she’d had this much free time in years.

The next thing she registered was the warmth beside her. _Lucifer_ , she realized, was the source of the heat, which resulted in a different kind of warmth, an internal kind, that settled in her chest. This was only the 3rd time she and Lucifer had slept together, and by that, she meant actually _slept_ , and she was still getting used to sleeping in the same bed as someone again.

Waking up next to Lucifer though… it had been a long time since she’d felt this content.

She felt him to her right side. It had been one of those lucky coincidences that the ‘sides’ of the bed they both usually slept on matched up. Alone, Chloe slept on the left side of the bed and Lucifer slept on the right.

Now that she thought about it… maybe it wasn’t such a coincidence.

Did God really concern himself with matching up which sides of the bed she and Lucifer slept on?

She internally dismissed the subject as ridiculous.

Her eyes still closed; Chloe rolled onto her side, so she was facing Lucifer, her arm linking with his, her head right beside his shoulder. She opened her eyes ever so slightly to peek at him-

She jumped back from him, startled.

His face was _red_.

 _Holy crap_ she thought. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest, her breathing slightly louder than it was a minute ago.

She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, making sure she wasn’t just seeing things. She opened them again and his face was still red.

Her little jump must’ve pulled Lucifer out of unconsciousness because he started to stir. His head turned in her direction and his eyes opened ever so slightly, glowing red eyes peeking through.

He blinked a few times, registering the look on her face and the fact that she was sitting up, and looked at her confused.

“Detective?” he asked, his voice low and thick with sleep, which if she wasn’t so concerned right now would’ve sounded incredibly sexy.

“Your- uh… your face,” she said hesitantly, gesturing with her finger to her own face.

Lucifer’s brows furrowed in confusion, but his hand came up and he brushed his fingers across his cheek.

His red eyes immediately went wide at the realization and he scrambled to get out of bed, his movements quick and erratic. He stumbled out of bed and he backed away from it, and after a moment closed his eyes in focus. Another moment later, his regular face appeared again, but the panicked look in his eyes didn’t subside.

“I’m sorry. _I’m sorry_. _I’m so sorry_ Detective. _I’m sorry_ -” he choked apologetically, shame and fear so evident on his face that her chest ached.

“Hey hey, it’s okay, I’m okay,” she rushed to reassure, scooting onto his side of the bed, closing the distance between them.

“I’m okay. You didn’t scare me, just startled me is all,” she continued soothingly, giving him a small reassuring smile, reaching her hand out to him.

His chest heaved in and out at a rapid pace, and he glanced down at her hand and then back up at her face, his eyes still wide, looking like he didn’t believe her.

“I-…I-” he stuttered, eyes flitting around the room, looking as if he wanted to run.

“I promise I’m okay Lucifer. I’m not scared of you, no matter which face you’re wearing,” she told him.

He still didn’t reply, looking uncertain. She smiled slightly at his stubbornness. He had such a thick head sometimes.

“It’s okay Lucifer, come here,” she said gently, gesturing with her outstretched hand for him to join her and she scooted even closer to him.

“ _Come back to bed_ ,” she said in a slightly seductive tone, a wide smile on her face, hoping that cracking a joke would lighten his mood.

It seemed to work because his eyes lightened a little. He took a final deep breath, which sounded a little shaky, and he stepped forward, placing his hand in her outstretched one. She squeezed it before gently guiding him back down onto the bed. He kept his eyes down, in what she figured must be shame.

“Are you okay?” she asked once he settled.

“Yes, fine, fine…” he said dismissively.

Chloe ducked her head and raised her eyebrow at him, not-so-subtly reminding him of their conversation last night.

“Right,” Lucifer said quietly, a quick small smile appearing on his face, understanding her response.

“I… that’s never happened before,” he stuttered, still not looking up at her.

“What do you mean?” Chloe asked.

“Never had a case of resting devil face before. It’s never… slipped out in my sleep,” he explained, staring very hard at their joined hands.

Chloe rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand.

“Do you usually have control over it?” she asked.

Lucifer shrugged.

“More or less. Sometimes when I’m… particularly angry or something it’ll slip out,” he responded.

She nodded. That knowledge made sense with what she had seen in the past. The flash of red in the reflection right before she’d shot him, the way she swore his eyes flashed red in that security footage at the beginning of their partnership when he’d shoved the killer through the glass.

“What about”- she almost said a few months ago, but knowing it had been thousands of years for him, she avoided using that- “before you left when you didn’t have control over your whole body changing?” she questioned.

“Mm, yes, that seemed to be my body reacting to my epiphany with Doctor Linda, but- well- thanks to you, we solved that little problem,” he responded, chancing a glance up at her with a small smile.

She smiled back and was unable to resist giving him a peck on his very kissable lips. His smile brightened even further. He leaned forward and kissed her again, his finger under her chin ever so gently tilting her head upwards.

“You’re sure you’re alright, Detective?” Lucifer asked as he pulled away, “I can’t imagine that was a pleasant sight to wake up to,” the hints of insecurity in his voice pushing through.

Chloe smiled warmly.

“I’m sure,” she said simply, running her fingers through his stubble absentmindedly.

“Were you dreaming about something?” she asked a few moments later.

“Hmm?” Lucifer replied, distracted by her fingers on his face.

“Well, if you lose control of your face when you get… emotional, then were you maybe dreaming about something that was making you feel those things and that’s why it happened in your sleep?” Chloe speculated.

“Ah,” Lucifer replied, and then looked down again, “that might explain it,” he said quietly.

Chloe continued to stroke at his face with her thumb.

“Wanna talk about it?” she asked.

Lucifer shook his head in her hands.

“Not really, no,” he muttered.

“Okay,” she replied, and placed a kiss on the top of his head, “you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I’m here if you ever do.”

Lucifer raised his head and looked at her, a soft, affectionate and awed look in his eyes.

“Thank you, Detective,” he said, a small smile on his lips.

Before either could do anything further, Chloe yawned, making Lucifer chuckle.

“I don’t know about you, but I would love to go back to bed. This is the first time in, like, as long as I can remember where I have nothing to do today and I’d really like to spend more of it sleeping,” she informed him, stretching her hands above her before collapsing back onto the pillow.

Lucifer chuckled again and bent over her, planting another kiss on her lips.

“Sounds like a plan,” he mumbled against her lips as he slipped his arm around her waist.

Chloe rolled over onto her side as Lucifer laid down behind her. She intertwined her fingers with his hands on her stomach and brought their joined hands up to her chest. She settled back against him, both the external and internal warmth flooding her body as she fell back into sleep.

* * *

The next time she woke up, Lucifer was not in bed with her. After a few seconds, she heard a few patterings of noise drifting into the bedroom from somewhere else in the penthouse.

“Lucifer?” she called out as she sat up in bed.

“Stay right there, Detective!” he called back in a chipper voice, “I’ll be back in a few!”

Chloe collapsed back onto the pillows, too content where she was to give much thought to what he was doing.

She closed her eyes and stretched out her limbs, her skin sliding against Lucifer’s very comfortable golden sheets.

Because of course Lucifer has gold sheets.

True to his word, as he always was, Lucifer emerged a few minutes later with a tray table covered in food.

Chloe gasped excitedly.

“Lucifer! Did you make me breakfast in bed?” she asked with giddy.

Lucifer beamed as he folded out the little legs on the tray and sets it down over her lap.

“I did indeed. And frankly my dear, after the last few days you’ve had, you deserve nothing less on your self-proclaimed day of relaxation,” he said, lifting the lids on the plates of food.

Chloe gasped at all the dishes in front of her. There was a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon, toast, hash browns, blueberry pancakes, eggs benedict, and a bowl of assorted fruit all sitting on her lap.

“Oh my gosh, I can’t possibly eat all of this!” she exclaimed, the smell of the food captivating her further by the second.

“Well, what do you think I’m here for, Darling?” Lucifer responded with a grin as he carefully climbed onto the bed beside her.

She turned to him and smiled.

“Thank you,” she said earnestly and leaned in to kiss him.

“It’s my pleasure, Detective,” he replied as she pulled back, “besides, we both know how you get in the mornings without any fo-”

“Don't ruin it,” she interrupted, elbowing him in the ribs with a playful scowl, hiding the smile peeking through.

Lucifer chuckled and grabbed a vine of grapes from the bowl of fruit to munch on while she chose which plates she wanted to eat from.

Chloe inhaled the food in front of her, barely even looking up from the plates for the first few minutes. A bit later, once she’d slowed down and Lucifer started helping her clear the tray, they both sat up, Lucifer’s back against the headboard and Chloe’s back against Lucifer’s chest. The tray was now on the floor beside the bed while Chloe munched on the last of the grapes.

Chloe’s was staring at something on Lucifer’s wall as she chewed, her head tilted like she was trying to figure something out.

“Ok, I know rich people have like… _weird_ tastes in art, but I’m sorry, that one is just ugly,” she commented, staring at the painting above Lucifer’s safe.

She’d seen it before. Actually, she’d knocked it over on her birthday last year, and it was how she and Linda discovered his safe.

Lucifer chuckled.

“Very ugly indeed,” he mused, staring up at it with a small smile.

“What? If you think it’s ugly too why do you have it?” Chloe asked.

Lucifer tilted his head, examining the painting and considering his answer.

“It’s not so much what it looks like, but what it reminds me of. I also have to display it, so,” he commented, shrugging.

“Huh? What do you mean?” she questioned.

Lucifer turned his head and pressed his lips to the back of her head, before resting his chin on top of it.

“Do you remember a chap named Dave Matthews?” he asked.

“Uh no, I don’t think so?” she replied.

Lucifer cleared his throat.

“When you were poisoned by the professor, after you were admitted to the hospital, Daniel and I chased down a lead to find your antidote. The lead we had gotten before you collapsed,” he explained.

Chloe’s eyebrows raised in surprise at the sudden topic of conversation.

“Anyway, Dave Maddox was the name you got. He used his art as a front for illegal money transfers. After some chit chat and watching Daniel getting hit in the face a few times, I made a deal with him. All he desired was for someone to actually buy his paintings, not just to cover up the illegal transfers. In exchange for the recipe for the antidote, I had to buy this monstrosity and promise not to trash it. Of course, he only actually gave us the ingredients and no formula, but the deal was made and alas-” he gestured up to the painting.

She raised her eyebrow at him.

“So what, it reminds you of a bad deal?” Chloe asked with an eyebrow raised.

Lucifer chuckled.

“No, Detective, it reminds me of the incredibly _burdensome_ sacrifices I’ve made for our partnership,” he replied.

“Burdensome? You just had to buy a painting!” Chloe remarked.

“You’re not the one who has to display it in your home!” Lucifer retorted back.

Chloe snorted at his dramatics.

“Well your noble sacrifice is appreciated, so thank you,” she replied, and then turned and kissed his cheek.

Lucifer hummed a smile.

“How did you even get the formula? I remember Dan saying you were the one that found it, but that he had no idea how you got it,” Chloe asked.

His smile faltered.

“What?” she questioned.

“I’m fairly certain you’re not going to like the answer,” Lucifer muttered.

Chloe’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“What, why? Did you do something illegal?” she asked.

Lucifer grimaced.

“Not exactly. I don’t think it was… illegal but I’m not sure it was entirely legal either…” he drifted off hesitantly.

“Now I’m just confused,” Chloe replied.

Lucifer sighed.

“The only place the formula existed was in the professor’s head,” he said.

Chloe nodded.

“Yeah but he was dead,” she responded.

“Yes, and where do you think he ended up?” Lucifer asked.

Chloe didn’t understand the question for a second and then her eyes went wide.

“Oh my go-sh, he went to hell?!” she exclaimed.

Lucifer nodded.

“So what, did you fly down there and find him?” she asked.

He grimaced.

“Not exactly,” he replied quietly.

“What do you mean?” Chloe questioned.

“I didn’t have my wings at the time. They only grew back after Mum left and before Pierce showed up,” he explained.

Chloe shook her head.

“Then I don’t understand, how did you get the formula?” she asked.

Lucifer took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

“Well, you were right, I did go down to hell and have a chat with the professor, but with both mine and Amenadiel’s wings gone, I had to… transport myself there the way everyone else does,” Lucifer explained hesitantly.

“Huh?” Chloe asked, not at all catching onto what he was trying to suggest.

Lucifer sighed and looked at the wall.

“I had to die,” he said.

Chloe’s mouth dropped open.

“ _What?!_ ” she shrieked.

Lucifer flinched slightly at the volume of her voice so close to his ear.

“Told you you wouldn’t like it,” he muttered.

“What do you mean you had to _die_?!” Chloe demanded in a very high pitched voice.

“Well since I’ve been permanently banned from heaven, when I die, I have nowhere else to go but go to hell. I enlisted the help of Amenadiel, Maze and Doctor Linda: Amenadiel to stand guard at your door to make sure no one moved you. I was one floor below and needed to remain vulnerable so I could die. I tasked Maze with killing me and the Doctor with bringing me back, but the Maze chickened out at the last moment and I had to off myself with the-”

“You killed _yourself_?!” Chloe yelled.

“Yes, with the defibrillator. Sure enough, I woke up in hell, found the professor’s cell, got him to give me the formula and then…” Lucifer hesitated and swallowed, “and then after a bit, Linda restarted my heart and voila, formula delivered: Detective saved!” he finished.

Chloe blinked.

“ _Looks like you didn’t die after all, that makes one of us_.”

And blinked again.

“ _Well I did go to hell and back for you twice but who’s counting_.”

“Detective?” Lucifer asked, his voice filled with concern, “Are you alright?”

“Why…” she breathed, “why would you do that?”

Lucifer gave her a small smile before grabbing her hand.

“Detective, you likely would’ve died if I hadn’t. If there was even the slightest chance that something could be done to save your life, you are sorely mistaken if you think I wouldn’t take that chance,” he said earnestly.

“But Lucifer, _dying_?? Just to save me??” she replied in disbelief.

Lucifer brought his hand up to her cheek.

“I would do it again. And again. Don’t you know that Detective?” he told her gently, repeating his own words from all that time ago.

Tears welled up in Chloe’s eyes and the weight of what he did started to settle on her.

“Lucifer…” she breathed, her voice wobbling as emotions swirled in her chest and brain, “I-I don’t even know what to say.”

Lucifer smiled sweetly.

“You don’t have to say anything Detective,” he replied simply.

“You just told me that you literally _died for me_ , Lucifer! Of course I have to say something!” she cried.

“I-” she huffed, closing her mouth because nothing came out.

Instead, she leaped at Lucifer and threw her arms around his neck. Lucifer seemed surprised by the sudden movement, but he chuckled and brought his arms around her, holding her tightly to him.

“Thank you Lucifer,” she whispered, her face buried in his shoulder, voice thick with emotion.

Lucifer just squeezed her tighter and turned his head to kiss her temple.

Chloe pulled back and looked at Lucifer, her eyes conveying all she was trying to say in that moment, and Lucifer brought his hand up to her cheek before giving her the softest kiss. Chloe melted into it and shifted so she sat more comfortably on his lap, bringing her hands up to the side of his face.

Chloe deepened the kiss, eliciting a small moan from Lucifer, and his hands wrapped around her further, pulling her closer to him, which in turn made her moan.

Chloe looped her arms around his neck and threaded a hand into his hair as their kisses turned more passionate. Chloe readjusted, moving up onto her knees-

And then the tone of the elevator echoed through the penthouse as a voice rang out,

“Luci, you here?” called Amenadiel.

They broke apart as Lucifer groaned and Chloe deflated.

“Bloody hell,” Lucifer muttered.

Chloe chuckled as she moved off of Lucifer, which just made him whine further.

“Impeccable timing as always, brother,” he called out and then sighed, “just give me a bloody minute.”

Chloe hopped off the bed and scrounged around for her pants. She was not about to face Lucifer’s brother with no pants, absolutely not. Lucifer readjusted his robe on his shoulders and tied it up as he walked down the steps from his bedroom to greet his brother as Chloe did up the zipper of her jeans from last night.

“You better have a good reason for such an ill-timed interruption,” Lucifer glowered as he wandered to the bar.

Amenadiel, used to his brother’s dramatics, continued unfazed.

“Uh, yeah, hi Luci, I wanted-” he paused when he saw movement coming from the stairs.

“Oh, hi Chloe,” Amenadiel said as she appeared, slightly surprised, before a kind smile spread across his face.

“Hi Amenadiel,” she replied as she came down the stairs, doing her best to stop her cheeks from flaming red.

Amenadiel looked between the 2 of them for a moment, his smile spreading wider as he saw what was clearly Lucifer’s shirt on Chloe. His brother’s annoyance with his arrival started to make more sense. He cleared his throat a moment later, remembering why he was here.

“Right, yes, I wanted to stop by and see how you were doing,” Amenadiel said.

Lucifer raised his eyebrow at his brother as he poured his drink.

“See ‘how I am doing’?” he repeated in a deadpanned tone.

Amenadiel nodded.

“Yeah, after everything that happened at dinner and stuff…” he trailed off.

“Ah- yes, well I’m fine, thanks to the Detective,” Lucifer replied, turning and flashing Chloe a smile.

Chloe smiled back, and Amenadiel watched the encounter with a not-so-hidden grin on his face.

“Please don’t tell me that’s all you’ve come over here to do,” Lucifer quipped.

Amenadiel shook his head.

“No, I have news actually, and it’s good that you’re here too Chloe because I assume you’d want to hear this as well,” he replied.

Chloe nodded and took a seat at the bar.

“I spoke to father this morning,” Amenadiel said.

Lucifer’s glass stilled on the way up to his mouth.

“About what?” he said tightly.

“Well, I… I wanted to ask him about… Uriel. And I did, but what I was here to tell you was that Michael went home,” Amenadiel explained.

Lucifer’s head whipped to his brother as he set his glass down while Chloe’s eyebrows raised in surprise.

“What? Really?” Lucifer exclaimed.

Amenadiel nodded.

“That’s what father said. It seems like Father suggested Michael go home for a while last night after you left,” he said.

“Please, we all know father doesn’t _suggest_ things,” Lucifer retorted with a roll of his eyes.

“Regardless, this calls for a celebration! My dickhead twin got kicked back to high heaven and is no longer here to torment our lives! I’d say this calls for a drink!” Lucifer cheered and poured even more alcohol into his cup.

“Lucifer, it’s like 10 am,” Amenadiel replied.

“So? You just said, brother, Michael is gone! Need I remind you of the havoc he’s caused in his short time here? His absence is _certainly_ something to be celebrated, no matter the time!” Lucifer pointed out.

“I think I’m with Lucifer on this one. Cheers to Michael disappearing off of the face of the earth! Literally!” Chloe cheered, stealing Lucifer’s drink and downing a sip.

Lucifer looked on proudly as she drank. Amenadiel huffed a small laugh.

“I’m okay, really, but I share in your celebration. I… I don’t like the idea of Michael being around my son any longer,” Amenadiel added.

“Yeah, I’m definitely with you there. Trixie’s back in a few days from my Mom’s and I feel much better about it if Michael’s gone,” Chloe agreed.

There was a short silence while Chloe passed the drink back to Lucifer, who finished off the glass. Chloe made a noise as she remembered something from last night

“And oh! Charlie has powers!” she exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Amenadiel breathed, nodding, “to be honest, we’re still wrapping our heads around that one.”

“I’m just so relieved that he is actually a celestial. I can’t believe I let Michael get in my head like that,” Amenadiel added.

“Well, that is what Michael does,” Lucifer remarked.

“Yeah yeah, I know, but it seemed like it was actually true. Michael lies all the time, but for some reason this time he seemed... genuine…” Amenadiel trails off.

Chloe tilted her head as she considered Amenadiel’s statement.

“Well, maybe he did think it was true?” she speculated, and Amenadiel raised his head from where it had been staring at his shoes.

“I mean, I don’t think any of us had any way of knowing that Charlie has powers, let alone what they were, so maybe Michael just saw Charlie getting sick and thought he knew what it meant, and found a way to use it against you?” Chloe explained.

“That does sound exactly like Michael,” commented Lucifer.

Amenadiel considered for a moment.

“That… would actually make a lot of sense,” he replied.

They were silent for a moment again as Chloe remembered something else from yesterday.

“And is Linda… okay?” Chloe asked, concerned for her friend.

“Oh, oh yeah, she’s alright. We talked last night, and I think she was a little embarrassed but what she did and the decisions she made in her past aren’t for me to judge, so,” Amenadiel replied, shrugging.

Chloe smiled and nodded, relieved that whatever had happened hadn’t caused a rift between the 2 of them.

“Anyway, I’ll get out of your guy’s hair, I just wanted to share that news to ease your minds,” Amenadiel concluded, smiling at both of them.

Lucifer nodded and Chloe smiled back.

“Thank you Amenadiel,” she replied, and he turned to walk back towards the elevator.

“Oh! hold on,” Chloe called out before he got too far, and he stopped, “I-uh, Lucifer just told me… about what you guys did to get the antidote for me… when I was poisoned.”

Amenadiel’s eyebrow shot up in surprise and he glanced back at Lucifer. “Oh?”

“Yes, the Detective insisted she be brought up to speed on the happenings of all that she missed while she didn’t know the truth,” Lucifer explained.

“Yeah, and I just wanted to thank you for what you did. I know we didn’t really… know each other very well then, so it means a lot that you helped anyway,” said Chloe.

“Oh, of course, Chloe. You’re welcome. Like I said then, you are a good person and you didn’t deserve that,” he replied, offering her a smile.

Chloe smiled back.

“Ok, well now I feel a tiny bit bad for doing this,” Chloe muttered, and before Amenadiel could ask what she meant, Chloe reeled her fist back and punched him in the arm.

Amenadiel shouldered away from the punch, looking down at her incredulously, while Lucifer burst out laughing behind them.

“Detective! What is with you and punching my family lately? I fear your arms may get a little sore if you have the entirety of the host on your list as well!” Lucifer quipped, a giant grin across his face, making it clear he would love nothing more than to see her punch his entire family.

“ _What was that for_?!” Amenadiel asked incredulously.

“That’s for letting Lucifer kill himself! I expect him to be short-sighted and impulsive, but you should’ve known better!” Chloe exclaimed, poking a finger at his chest.

Understanding and amusement passed over Amenadiel’s face.

“We did try to think of another way, Chloe, but honestly it appeared to be the only way to save you. And I mean, I’m sure you more than most know how Lucifer… gets when he sets his mind to something. And with something as important as your life… well I really couldn’t have stopped him even if I wanted to,” Amenadiel answered honestly.

“You’re right, brother,” Lucifer glared his eyes at his brother, “you couldn’t have.”

Chloe huffed a breath out of her nose and joined Amenadiel in looking back at his brother.

“Yeah, I guess you got a point,” she muttered, as Lucifer noticed their joint stare.

He narrowed his eyes at them.

“You know, I’m really not enjoying this little team-up,” he said, gesturing between the 2 of them with his finger.

Chloe smiled and Amenadiel laughed softly.

“Alright, I’ll see you guys later,” Amenadiel dismissed, retreating to the elevator.

Chloe said goodbye and Lucifer just raised his hand in farewell to his brother.

Chloe rounded the bar and grabbed a glass, filling it halfway with water before taking a seat back on the barstool she sat at previously. Lucifer rose off the bar where he had been leaning on it, and stalked over to her, glass in hand. Chloe eyed him mischievously over the brim of her own glass as she sipped, remembering what had been happening in the bedroom before they’d been interrupted.

He stopped in front of her chair, which was facing out, away from the bar, and she placed her glass on the bar top and uncrossed her legs. Lucifer stepped forward so he was standing between them, and then reached forward, right over her shoulder, to place his glass down behind her on the bar. Instead of pulling back, he rested his hand on the bar and leaned down even further, his nose brushing up against her shoulder.

“I believe,” he said huskily, “we were in the middle of something before we were so rudely interrupted.”

Chloe just hummed as she brought her hands up to rest on his hips. 

“Mmm, yes, I think I was in the middle of thanking you for something…” she replied coyly.

Lucifer stopped and raised his head, meeting her gaze, only a few inches from her face.

“Detective, you must know I don’t expect anything from you because of that,” he insisted, his face serious.

Chloe’s heart swelled, and she brought her hand up to cup his cheek.

“I know. But I want to show you how thankful I am. Because I am so _so_ thankful for you, Lucifer, and not just for that. Sometimes I don’t know how I got so lucky to have you either.”

Lucifer remained unmoving in front of her, his eyes locked on hers, vulnerability so heavy in his gaze. Even just from this, it was so obvious that his walls were down with her, that he wasn’t pulling away from her, and that he loved her.

“There is no one else like you Chloe,” he breathed.

Chloe’s breath hitched and she leaned forward, brushing her lips against his. He responded eagerly, deepening the kiss further, his hand coming up from the bar top to caress the back of her head.

The utter heat of the kiss completely swept Chloe off her feet, even though she was already sitting. She pulled back for air, head feeling light and grinning like an idiot.

“Shall we get back to it?” he murmured against her lips, smile matching hers, before placing a kiss on the corner of her mouth, then her cheek, and her jaw.

“Hmm,” she pondered, bringing her hands up to the knot on his robe.

“I don’t know…” she said as she untied it, and then slipped her hands underneath onto his bare skin and ran them down his chest to his stomach, very much enjoying the feel of the muscle underneath her fingers.

Lucifer trailed his lips over her shirt up to her neck, before nuzzling his nose into her throat under the collar and placing a kiss there. Chloe let out a pleased sigh and arched her neck to give him further access.

“What if someone else comes by for a visit?” she considered as she wrapped her arms around his back and reached down to his butt, giving a small squeeze and pulling him closer.

Lucifer let out a groan as he trailed kisses up her throat, to her jaw, until his lips were right behind her ear as she spoke, his breathing getting heavier as she put her hands on him.

“I’ll lock the elevator and you can have me all to yourself,” he whispered in her ear, and his voice alone sent a shiver down between her legs, and her legs subconsciously squeezed around his hips tighter.

“Mmm,” she hummed in his ear, “that could work.”

Neither made much of a move to separate. The elevator could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! And Michael's been kicked back to high heaven! The question is now, will he stay...?
> 
> As for the previously mentioned chapter updates, I've written like the next 3-4 chapters already, so I will be posting those every few days, and I'm still writing more too. So stay tuned in the next few days and subscribe if you would like to be notified when it's up! (Also, btw, next chapter may or may not be some smut ;) )
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! I always love to hear feedback about what you guys liked and didn't like, and it can definitely influence my future writing! So if you liked something let me know!


	10. It Was Always You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CONTENT WARNING: PLEASE READ**  
> Please note the rating change. This chapter is full smut! From beginning to end really. The next chapter will be back our regularly scheduled programming, but I felt that I wanted to include at least this one chapter of smut to show the ways in which it creates more familiarity in physical touch between the 2 of them!  
> Please enjoy!

They spent the day doing what Ella called ‘ _releasing all that sexual tension that’s been building up over the past few years_.’

And boy was there _a lot_ of built-up tension.

They do it in bed.

In the shower.

On the couch.

The kitchen counter.

The bar.

_ The piano. _

They hit Lucifer’s desires for ‘ _another 4 times, 6 actually_ ’ and then some.

She thinks after each time that they couldn’t possibly go for another round, but then she looks at him and the desire to touch him again surges and she can’t stop herself. It doesn’t help that Lucifer is just as eager.

There was a moment where Chloe questioned whether or not she, a grown woman in her late 30s, had the time or the lack of responsibilities to spend an entire day having sex with her boyfriend. She had an apartment that needed repairs, she had bills due, a daughter moving fast into teenage years who seemed to rarely run out of energy, and a job, that while she had time off, still had some stuff to finish off for her latest cases.

But then as fast as the thought came to mind, it was replaced with the thought that she deserved this. _They_ deserved this. They’d had an incredibly crazy past few weeks, with Lucifer’s return, news of her miracle status, starting a relationship, getting kidnapped, and the creator of the universe showing up for dinner.

Yeah, they deserved at least a day of pleasure and bliss.

Thank ~~not God~~ , but someone out there, for Lucifer’s incredible celestial refractory period, so fast it nearly matches up with her own. It’s also a very dangerous game because she knows she could spend a considerable amount of the rest of her days having sex with him and be beyond thrilled about it. You’d think they’d do it a few times and the need for each other would get out of their system, but nope.

If anything, now that she’s got a taste, it’s only getting worse. She can’t bloody keep her hands off of him now. And it was the same for Lucifer.

How the hell was she supposed to work side by side with him and remain professional now?

This was going to prove itself to be difficult.

* * *

They were back in bed now, the sun just beginning its descent over the horizon, casting a beautiful golden filter into the penthouse.

They were both thoroughly _fucked_ and giddy in their post-orgasmic highs, the latest session only ending a few minutes ago. Their breathing was slowly returning to normal.

“I can’t believe _I’m_ going to say this,” Lucifer started, still a little breathy, “but I think I need a bloody break!” he said, his voice in utter disbelief.

Chloe giggled and rolled onto her side to face him, chin resting on her hands, elbows on his chest.

“Did I finally wear the devil out?” she grinned down at him.

Lucifer chuckled.

“Seems you did,” he replied, grinning back, “how are you?” he asked.

“Good,” she smiled, “really good.”

Lucifer beamed up at her.

“A little hungry though. I would get up and go find some food, but I think walking is gonna be a little difficult right now,” she added.

Lucifer hummed in agreement; grin still spread wide on his face.

“Perhaps a little dip in the hot tub might help? Loosen up the muscles and all that,” he suggested.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at him.

“I thought you said you needed a break?” she teased.

Lucifer’s lips turned up in a shit-eating grin.

“I did say that, didn’t I?” he mused.

“Yeah, well, let’s not pretend for a second that your intentions are purely selfless here,” Chloe commented.

“I never said they were,” he replied, still grinning, “but it doesn’t mean they we’re purely self-motivated, either.”

Chloe huffed a laugh as she hummed and hawed over it for a moment.

“Alright, fine. I guess it would be nice to watch the sunset from there too,” she pondered.

“Lovely,” Lucifer replied, making a move to sit up.

“I’ll grab us some towels. Think you can make it out there by yourself?” he teased.

Chloe slapped him on the chest, which made him chuckle, before rising out of bed. She gingerly placed her feet on the ground and transferred her weight to them, testing her strength out. As she expected, she was a little wobbly, and definitely starting to feel sore, but she could walk.

If she’d been at all hesitant to be naked in front of Lucifer before today, she sure wasn’t now. Lucifer had _never_ been hesitant with his nakedness, instead rather enjoyed being naked, and had been pretty much the entire time she’d known him. And probably well before that too.

She didn’t miss the way he eyed her up and down as they passed each other, her on her way out to the balcony and him on his way to the bathroom, and she definitely felt the graze of his hand over her hip as he passed her.

She, however, did miss how he looked back at her after they passed each other, admiring the view from behind before he slipped into that bathroom.

On her way over, Chloe pulled the elastic from her wrist and bent over slightly, flipping her hair over her head and gathering it in her hands. She quickly arranged it into something resembling a messy bun, and then brushed her bangs out of her face and continued forward.

Chloe peered down the stairs and around the corner of the balcony, all of a sudden very aware of her nakedness now that she was going outside. She really didn’t feel like flashing innocent onlookers. It was warm outside still, the leftover heat from the day still there despite the setting sun. Thankfully, Lux was pretty much the tallest building in the area, so there was still a pretty good amount of privacy even out here. She quickly hurried into the water, nevertheless.

The muscles in her thighs ached a little as she crouched down to get in the hot tub, but it was overtaken by relief as she descended into the water. She closed her eyes as she hummed in pleasure, submerging herself right up to her neck, her head resting comfortably on the ledge.

She was there for a few minutes before she heard Lucifer’s steps approaching, and she peeked one eye open when she felt the water splash.

He was looking at her with yet another shit-eating grin.

She rolled her eyes, probably already knowing what this was about.

“What?” she asked with a playful scowl.

“Oh nothing,” Lucifer replied, faking nonchalance, “just been dreaming about this since the day we met.”

Chloe snorted; her eyes still closed.

“Mhm, and what happened in those dreams?” she dared to ask.

She heard the water move and opened her eyes to find him making his way over to her, his shoulders submerged, his eyes trained on her.

“Many, many things,” he answered, his voice low as he floated in front of her, sending a shiver down her spine despite the warm water.

Chloe scooted back a little, so she was sitting on the seat, shoulders now above water and the top of her breasts peeking out as well.

“Like what?” she challenged.

Lucifer’s eyes got impossibly dark at her challenge, and he rose up out of the water, so his face was level with hers, their lips only a few inches apart.

He glanced down at her lips, his tongue darting out to lick his own.

“Well they very often started like this,” he breathed and closed the distance between them.

Their kisses were immediately filled with hunger, desperate for more and for each other. Lucifer groaned as Chloe licked into his mouth, drawing his body closer with hands on his hips.

He broke away from her lips to trail wet, open-mouthed kisses down her throat, leaving more marks to join the ones he’d already made. Chloe ran her hands over his shoulders and back as he did, sighing in pleasure.

“These, of course,” he began, and she felt his hands sliding up her sides until his thumbs rested underneath her breasts, “were the _stars_ of the show.”

His hands cupped her breasts, his head ducking down to take one in his mouth. Chloe threw her head back in pleasure, moaning as he sucked her breast in his mouth, tongue flicking over her nipple as his other hand massaged her other breast.

“ _Lucifer_ …” she moaned breathlessly, threading her hand into the hair on the back of his head.

He continued his _wonderful_ work on her breast, kissing and sucking and flicking with his tongue, switching to the other one to give it equal treatment, and repeating the same _wonderful_ treatment.

Before long, Chloe yanked at his hair to pull him up, making Lucifer moan, and she captured his lips with her own, sloppy and messy and tasting a little bit like chlorinated water.

Lucifer ran his hands down her sides until he cupped her backside and lifted her off the seat, lighter than usual because they were in the water. He broke the kiss momentarily as he sat down beside her and pulled her onto his lap, so both of them were facing out.

He ran his hands down the outsides of her thighs until he reached her knees and pulled them apart, setting them on the outside of his own legs to keep them in place. He placed a kiss on her shoulder, and continued a path across toward her throat, as his fingers ever so slowly trailed up the inside of her thigh.

Chloe brought her hand back and tangled it in Lucifer’s hair, her other hand intertwining with his hand that rested on her stomach, holding her to him. As his hand got closer and closer to where she so desperately wanted it, her breathing grew heavier in anticipation.

His lips trailed up the back of her neck, and he continued his path along her hairline until he arrived behind her ear.

“You remember how I told you I spent thousands of years imagining our reunion?” he whispered huskily in her ear.

A shudder ran through her.

“ _Yes_ ,” Chloe gasped out.

“That wasn’t the only thing I spent my time imagining,” he whispered again as his finger _finally_ reached between her legs and started to circle her clit.

Chloe let out a soft moan. The combination of his fingers and his voice was _really_ working for her.

“I’d sit up on my throne and imagine all the ways in which you would let me take you,” he said and licked the spot behind her ear as he continued his circular motion with his fingers.

Chloe moaned further, her hand tightening in his hair.

“Imagined you having your way with me on every bloody surface of your home and mine, including where we are right now,” and then bit down on her ear lobe, making Chloe whimper.

His fingers slid further down to her opening and a finger slipped inside, making her breath stutter and she bucked her hips down into him. He continued to nibble on her ear as he moved his fingers expertly inside her, grinding the heel of his palm down on her clit as he moved.

_ Fuck, he was good at this. _

“ _Lucifer_ ,” she moaned, arching her back against him, seeking out her own pleasure.

His other hand snaked its way up from her stomach and captured her breast, pinching her nipple between his fingers.

Chloe whimpered.

“Lucifer _, please, I’m so close_ …” she moaned.

He sped up his fingers pumping in and out of her, grinding down faster on her clit.

“It was only ever you I imagined, Chloe, never anyone else. It was always you,” he whispered.

And just like that, she was off.

She hit her peak and pleasure ripped through her body, causing her to arch her back off of him and throw her head against his shoulder. She collapsed against him, strength leaving her body as pleasure flowed through her.

Lucifer slowly coaxed her down from her high, fingers moving slowly inside her, allowing her to ride out the extent of her orgasm.

She placed her hand on his arm when it was about to become too much, and he withdrew his fingers from her. He pulled his hand out of the water and brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking the taste of her off of them, emitting a low moan.

She watched what was one of the hottest things she’d ever seen through hooded eyes. When Lucifer removed his fingers from his mouth, she wound her hand up behind his head and pulled him down, giving him a sloppy, lazy, orgasm-ridden kiss.

She relaxed against him once more, head pillowed on his shoulder as she calmed her breathing. His hands lazily stroked down the outsides of her thighs, soothing her through as she came down from her high.

After a few minutes, she turned in his lap to face him.

“Was that really all true?” she whispered, a little insecurely after she pulled back.

He furrowed his brow for a moment, seemingly not understanding what she was talking about, but then only a moment later realization dawned on his face as he caught on.

“I do not lie, Detective,” he replied easily.

“No, I know, it’s just-” she hesitated, “like really? The only one you thought about having sex with? In thousands of years? Not even someone you’d already _had_ sex with at the time?” she asked in a little disbelief.

Lucifer’s smile softened, and he brought a hand up and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“None of them captured my heart quite like you did.”

Chloe melted at his words, knowing they were the truth because he said them. It was just as close to an admission of love as saying the three words were, and her heart swelled with love for him. Even if he was having trouble saying them, he was still finding other ways to express those feelings and it meant a lot to her that he did.

She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him, sweetly at first, but did not forget that he had prioritized her pleasure first, as he had done so many times today.

She deepened the kiss before taking his bottom lip between her teeth and biting down, eliciting a moan from him.

She trailed her hands over his shoulders and arms, down his chest and over his stomach, and those glorious _glorious_ abs, before taking him in hand.

Lucifer moaned a word somewhat resembling ‘Detective’ into her mouth, and she smiled against his lips. She didn’t grip him too hard, knowing water was a _terrible_ lubricant, but stroked him up and down while kissing and licking her way down his throat.

As she had come to learn, especially today, Lucifer was _very_ vocal in bed. Which really shouldn’t come as much of a surprise considering how much he liked to open his mouth on regular basis anyway.

He moaned again as his thumbs idly stroked the outside of her thighs where his hands had settled. She lifted her head and kissed him on the lips this time, brushing her thumb over his tip, causing him to groan and involuntarily buck up into her hand.

“Alright, I can’t lift you up by myself, so I’m gonna need your help here,” she told him against his lips.

His eyes opened only partially and caught her gaze, a small smile forming on his lips.

“Where do you want me?” he asked, voice low and rough.

“Sitting up on the ledge,” she instructed him, and his eyes brightened in anticipation.

Lucifer brought his arms up out of the water and set them on the ledge behind him. Chloe moved off of his lap so he could pull himself up, and he did, his eyes never leaving hers. Only when he had seated himself on the ledge did her eyes trail down to his dick, hard against his stomach. She licked her lips in anticipation, eliciting a small moan from Lucifer.

She loved the effect she had on him, that she could do something as simple as licking her lips to get a reaction out of him.

She rose out of the water and stood up, her breasts now visible just above the water, and started wading her way over across the hot tub, just like she did in the damn movie, knowing Lucifer would recognize it.

“ _Bloody hell Detective_ ,” he breathed when she reached him, sounding completely wrecked.

Chloe grinned at the desired effect.

She raised her eyes to his for a moment before looking back down and stepped forward, so she stood between his knees. She brought her hands out of the water and placed them on his knees, and then placed a kiss on the inside of his thigh. She poked her tongue through and licked up closer to him, and she heard Lucifer’s breath catch.

She kissed and licked her way up both his legs until she reached his hips, placing a kiss on either one. She shifted up to his stomach and gave it the same treatment, kissing and licking, very obviously ignoring where he wanted her.

Lucifer whined as her cheek brushed again his dick ever so slightly, and she grinned against his stomach.

“ _Minx_ ,” he huffed, sounding very out of breath.

She pulled back and looked up at him and saw a mixture of adoration and desire in his eyes, and she smiled at him.

Lucifer brought his hand to her face from where it had previously been holding himself up, and brushed the hair out of her face, tucking in behind her ear. He caressed her face and brushed his thumb over her cheekbone, before leaning forward and down to capture her lips with his.

Chloe kissed him back, rising up to meet his lips. With the way she was leaning, she probably would’ve fallen backwards if not for her grip on his hips and Lucifer holding her in place.

When Lucifer pulled back, Chloe smiled up at him again, and he returned it. She pushed gently at his chest, returning him to where he was, and Lucifer went willingly.

She decided she was done teasing him for now, and settled herself between his legs, and placed a small kiss on his tip.

His dick twitched and Lucifer let out a small gasp. Chloe opened her mouth and swirled her tongue around the tip, and Lucifer let out a low groan.

Then she took him in her mouth and slid her lips down as far she could, and Lucifer choked on a moan, throwing his head back in pleasure.

She started moving up and down on him, swirling her tongue when she got to the top, and Lucifer became a puddle of breathless moans and ‘ _Detective…_ ’s. One of his hands came to rest on her shoulder, his thumb idly stroking her as she moved.

Chloe came up for air, taking deep breaths to regain her oxygen levels, and looked up at Lucifer. His wet hair hung over his forehead, staring down at her with dark eyes and a heaving chest, looking like temptation incarnate, she wondered how she ever doubted who he was.

Keeping her eyes locked with his, she took him in her mouth again and slid down his length, pushing farther down than was strictly comfortable, nuzzling her head a few times to take him deeper.

Lucifer was unable to maintain eye contact with her as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he tilted his face up to the sky in pleasure, his hand tightening on her shoulder. Chloe took in slow breaths through her nose, warding off the urge to gag, and remained there for a few more seconds before she pulled off.

She wiped the dripping saliva from her mouth and coughed, taking a deep breath of oxygen, before glancing up at Lucifer.

He was looking down at her again, his lips parted as his chest expanded and compressed. He dragged his hand from her shoulder to her face, his thumb brushing across her swollen lips.

“Bloody hell, _you’re exquisite_ ,” he praised, panting.

Chloe grinned at his compliment, opening her mouth and sucking on the end of his thumb, swirling her tongue around it.

Lucifer groaned; his eyes fluttering shut.

She let go of his thumb and placed a quick kiss on the pad of it. He trailed his hand down her throat and back to her shoulder, before wrapping around her arm like he was going to pull her up.

“I wasn’t done,” she stopped him with a hand on his leg, but thought better of it, “unless you want me to be.”

“ _No_ ,” he panted immediately, loosening his grip, “not _even_ close. I just don’t want to leave you unsatisfied.”

“Oh. Well, that’s not a problem, I’m pretty satisfied watching you like this,” she replied, grinning.

Only in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined her like this. His usually straight forward and no-nonsense Detective was being suggestive and coy and teasing, and it was driving him crazy. He _could not_ get enough.

“I wouldn’t _be_ like this if you weren’t so bloody talented with that tongue of yours,” he remarked.

Chloe grinned again.

“What? This tongue?” she teased, and then dragged her tongue up the length of his dick, from base to tip.

Lucifer’s hips stuttered as he choked on his breath.

“ _Yes_ ,” he gasped out, hand shooting up to the back of her head.

He made no move to push her anywhere, even though she would have been fine with that, but just caressed her head.

She settled and took him in her mouth again, focusing on moving up and down again. She glanced up at him after a few, to find him staring down at her, watching her every move like he couldn’t look away. She held his gaze and brought her hand from his knee to cup his balls, massaging them lightly in her hand.

“ _Chloe,_ ” he gasped out, eyes slamming shut as his grip in her hair tightened.

Ignoring the slight ache in her jaw, Chloe kept going.

“ _Chloe, I’m going to_ -” he warned, giving her time to back off if she wanted.

But she kept going, keeping up her pace until Lucifer was falling apart underneath her.

His face scrunched up in pleasure while his lips remained parted, and Chloe eased up her pace as she felt spilling into her mouth. She watched as the pleasure of the orgasm took over his face, and felt his hips buck forward a few times, seeking out the last remnants of pleasure.

She continued to stroke him slowly until she felt his gentle push at her shoulder, letting her know it was about to be too much and she eased off, resting her chin on his thigh as she watched him come down from the clouds.

When he finally looked down at her through half-lidded eyes, looking thoroughly relaxed and satiated, Chloe smiled up at him before turning and kissing his thigh.

Lucifer scooted forward, making a move like he wanted to join her back in the water, so she pushed off and out of the way to allow him in.

She giggled at his ungraceful descent into the water, which made a large splash, and then squeaked when grabbed her by the waist dragged her onto his lap.

She sat sideways on his lap and wrapped her arm around his shoulder while he nuzzled his face into her neck.

“Bloody _incredible_ ,” he muttered into her neck, making her shiver, as his arms tightened around her.

They sat there, content, as Chloe watched the setting sun, which was much lower in the sky than when they got here. After a few minutes, Lucifer shifted, his nose dragging down the column of her throat as he exhaled, and Chloe squealed.

“Ah! That tickles!” she exclaimed, flinching away and crushing her ear to her shoulder in defence.

Lucifer chuckled at her, a lazy grin spreading across his face, and before she could do anything further, she felt fingers dancing across her waist attempting to achieve the same thing.

“No!” she gasped, a laugh bubbling out of her as she splashed around, but Lucifer was relentless.

“Wait!” she giggled, running out of breath, “no!” giggle, “stop!” giggle giggle, “Lucifer!”

He finally stopped, a splitting grin on his face as her laughter died off, attempting to regulate her breathing. She scoffed playfully and rolled her eyes at him but was unable to fight the grin on her face.

“I’m gonna get you back one of these days,” she warned, “I don’t know how yet cuz you don’t seem to be ticklish, but I’ll find something.”

Lucifer snickered.

“I look forward to it,” he quipped.

Chloe huffed a laugh out of her nose as she settled back down on his lap.

His arms wrapped loosely around her waist as she pillowed her head in the space between his neck and his shoulder. She sighed contently, soaking up how nice it felt to be here with him, holding him, knowing that he was safe.

She remembered all too well the worry she felt in his absence, wondering if he was okay. She remembered how much she missed him when the thoughts would creep up, in those moments when she wasn’t burying herself in work or drowning her sorrows in alcohol.

She shook herself out of it, pulling herself back to the present. 

He wasn’t in hell anymore. He was here, in her arms, strong and sure and real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I will fully admit I struggle to write smut, it's never been where I feel most comfortable writing, but I definitely enjoy reading! Anyway, hopefully, I somewhat did it justice!  
> The next few chapters are already written and coming soon!


	11. Cute Baby Photos

They got out of the hot tub a few minutes later and dried off. Chloe disappeared into the bathroom to rinse off and clean up, while Lucifer went into his closet to get dressed.

“The renovator’s you talked to yesterday just texted, said they just finished up, so I should probably head home to make sure everything’s good,” she called out a few minutes later as she descended the steps in the living room, her jacket from yesterday folded over her arm.

“Mhm, I trust Elijah and his team did a good job, they’ve helped me with renovations here,” he gestured to the space around him, “and done a wonderful job.”

“Yeah, well it’s pretty much just the door frame that _you_ broke that needed fixing anyway,” she teased with a small grin.

He attempted a smile, which came out more like a grimace.

“Guilty as charged,” he replied, taking a sip of his drink, not particularly enjoying that walk down memory lane.

He took a deep breath and pushed away the weight that tried to sit on his chest. Michael was gone and the Detective was fine.

“Would you like to stay for dinner? It’s currently on its way,” he suggested casually.

“Oh,” she replied, a little surprised, “you ordered food?”

“I did. Our favourite burgers and fries. You said you were hungry, did you not?” he reminded.

She smiled.

“Oh, yeah. I did,” she replied, warmed at his small but sweet gesture, “and sure, I’ll stay.”

“Wonderful,” he grinned, and then disappeared down the hall, presumably to grab stuff from the kitchen.

She plopped down on the couch while she waited, pulling out her phone and checking it, considering she hadn’t been on it for most of the day. She sent a few texts off to Ella and replied to a picture of Trixie from her mom. Then she hopped on the phone with her mom for a bit and talked to Trixie, who wanted to say hi to Lucifer again. He only responded with a simple ‘Hello child’.

Food arrived just as she was finishing up her conversation with Trixie, and they hung up shortly after. They decided to take dinner outside and sat at the patio table and chairs. Both of them were very hungry and dehydrated from the day’s _activities_ , so they sat in comfortable silence for a while as they ate.

“Remember the first time we ate burgers and fries out here?” Chloe said a few minutes later while she munched on a fry.

“I do,” he replied, a smile forming on his face at the memory as he looked out on the city below them.

She picked up a few more fries and ate them.

“Is it weird for you?” she asked.

He looked over at her, brows furrowed.

“Is what weird?” he replied.

“I don’t know, like… remembering all of this stuff from before, even though it’s been so long for you? How do you even remember it all?” she questioned.

“Oh,” he said, wiping his hands on his napkin before throwing it down on the plate, “well for starters, I have a near-perfect memory.”

“Really?” she replied, a little shocked.

He nodded.

“Yes. All angels do. Suppose it kind of defeats the purpose of immortality if you just forget it all. Truly a shame Father gave you all such horrible ones,” he commented.

Chloe raised her eyebrow. She was learning not to get offended at Lucifer’s comments about how terrible humans were. And he really wasn’t wrong, humans did have a terrible memory. It was one of the reasons eye witness testimony was kind of useless.

“It doesn’t mean I never forget things or things don’t slip my mind, but I can… recall most of my memories if I put my mind to it,” he added.

“Wait, so do you remember being born?” Chloe asked in disbelief.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her, an amused smile pulling at his lips.

“Well, I wasn’t ‘born’ in the way I’m sure you are imagining, but if I wanted to, I could recall my first moment of consciousness, yes,” he answered.

At Chloe’s questioning gaze, he continued.

“Mum and Dad created us fully formed. Just thought about it really hard or something, I don’t know, and we appeared out of nowhere. I’ve more or less looked like this my entire life.”

“So you were never a kid? Or a baby?” she asked, slightly dumbfounded.

She hadn’t really stopped to consider it before. She guessed she’d just always assumed he’d been a child once, because everyone had, but apparently not.

“No,” he scoffed, “thank Dad for that. Literally.”

She was silent for a moment as she processed his answers.

“Damn, that’s too bad, cuz I was totally gonna ask your Dad for some cute baby photos of you,” she teased.

Lucifer’s gaze whipped to hers, his eyes narrowing, making her laugh.

Lucifer just scowled as he picked at the scraps of his food.

“But you’ve said that Amenadiel is the oldest right?” she asked.

He nodded.

“So were you created like one at a time? Or in… I don’t know, bunches? And how many of there are you? What number are you?” she fired off her questions one after another.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her.

“Full of questions tonight, aren’t we, Detective?” he replied.

Chloe cast her eyes down to her lap in embarrassment.

“Sorry,” she mumbled.

“Oh, no, Detective, it’s quite alright,” he rushed to reassure, “I told you before I’d be happy to answer any questions you had. I suppose I just-” he stopped himself and exhaled through his nose.

“I suppose no one who’s come to know the truth has ever been all that interested,” he confessed, shrugging, and then looked away, as if he regretted saying it.

Chloe’s heart pulled for him. It sounded so lonely for no one to ask you such basic background questions about your childhood (well in this case not _child_ hood, but early years of their life) and family, things that help you get to truly know a person.

She leaned forward and reached for his hand, giving it a small squeeze.

“I’d like to know,” she stated.

Lucifer’s eyes returned to hers, and she was struck by how vulnerable he looked in that moment. She silently cursed everyone he’d ever known for not asking, and then herself for not asking sooner. Had no one really taken the time to get to know him like this?

He looked hopeful too, like he wanted to believe that she really did want to know. She smiled for reassurance and held his gaze.

Lucifer nodded and looked down, clearing his throat.

“Right,” he choked out, and then cleared his throat again, voice returning to normal, “uh, well for your first question, no, we were not created in _bunches_. All individually and separate, except for yours truly, of course.”

“Huh?” she questioned.

He raised his eyebrow at her.

“You are aware that I have a twin, yes?” he teased.

“Oh! Right yeah, sorry, completely spaced on that one,” she laughed.

“Mhm,” Lucifer smiled back, amused, “Mum and Dad seemed to space everyone else out, but for whatever reason, they created Michael and I one right after the other and regrettably made us look the same,” he grimaced.

“Which one of you is older?” she asked.

Lucifer scowled.

“He is,” he grumbled, “and he loved to remind everyone of it.”

Chloe giggled.

Lucifer picked up the last of his fries and tossed them into his mouth.

“And as for your other questions, I have thousands of siblings, and I end up somewhere in the middle. I don’t think anyone bothered to count the exact number. Oh and one half-sibling, of course.”

“Thousands?! Holy crap!” she exclaimed, “and what do you mean one half?”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ve heard of him. Think you’ve even shouted his name at me on occasion,” Lucifer grinned.

“I have? Wha- Oh!” she exclaimed, finally catching on, “Jesus?!”

Lucifer grinned and nodded.

“Mhm, strange fellow. Popped up to meet him once. Rather unfortunately, he was a lot like Dad,” he commented with a grimace.

Chloe stewed with this information for a second.

“Wait. Isn’t there a story in the bible about the devil visiting Jesus and ‘tempting’ him?” Chloe asked.

She regretted to admit she’d learned that from her research in Rome. She’d scoured the major religious texts for any mentions of their versions of the devil, so of course, she came across that one.

“Oh yes,” Lucifer replied, sounding unimpressed, “as per usual, they’ve got it quite wrong. I wasn’t trying to ‘tempt’ him into sin or anything ridiculous like that. Rather just wanted to have a chat with him, see if he really wanted in on the plans Dad seemed to have for him. I mean, it’s not every day you get a new sibling after being stuck with the same old boring ones for millennia.”

Chloe let out a small laugh and then absentmindedly munched on a fry as she pondered.

It was dawning on her now, the specific… way the stories of Lucifer throughout history were told. Take the Garden of Eden for example. If you look at the situation from a certain perspective, one where you think Lucifer is evil, it makes sense that you would see an evil being tricking innocent humans into doing something they weren’t supposed to do, dooming humanity for the rest of eternity. But if you remove that prejudice, and look at the full picture, and understand who the people involved are, the truth starts to reveal itself.

Of course, in this case, temptation was an innuendo for sex. If you actually knew Lucifer at all, of course it would be about sex. If you knew about his ability to draw out people’s desires, and you knew who Eve was, it wasn’t that hard to piece together that’s probably what Eve wanted, and maybe Adam too.

Or take his conversation with Jesus. If you look at it with a specific idea of who the devil was, it made sense that Lucifer asking if his brother really wanted to die and maybe trying to convince him otherwise could be seen as trying to get him to turn evil. But in reality, it was probably Lucifer trying to save his brother from suffering from a fate he didn’t have control over.

As she reached this epiphany, she concluded that she could probably apply this same logic to other celestial related things, especially stories surrounding the devil, and get closer to the truth than any of the stories were.

“Detective?” Lucifer called out, pulling her out of her thoughts, “are you alright?”

“Oh,” she replied, turning back to him and smiling, “yeah, I’m good. Sorry, just got lost in thought.”

Lucifer seemed to hesitate.

“May I ask about what?” he finally asked curiously.

“Yeah, of course,” Chloe nodded, flashing him a smile, remembering their conversation from last night.

“I was just thinking about the stories of this kind of stuff and comparing them to your first-person recount of it. I think I’m starting to realize how to… pick out the truth? Like people think they know who you really are, and because of that they make all these conclusions about what you do or did. I mean, people are always looking for someone else to blame for their actions instead of taking personal responsibility. We see it all the time at work,” she explained, glancing up at him.

Lucifer was staring at her, relatively unmoving, his expression unreadable. She wasn’t sure what his reaction to this was, so she continued on, finishing her point.

“But as I realize that, I think I can also start to see it the other way around. Hearing a story that I know comes from a narrow perspective, but then taking that and comparing that to the _real_ Lucifer-” she grinned at him, “I think I can start to make out what might’ve actually happened.”

She tilted her head in thought for a moment.

“Take for example something like… the idea that you come to earth to tempt people into sin or whatever. I think I’m willing to bet money that came from you coming to earth and asking people what they desired, which knowing you, was probably mostly sex. And because so many people were sexist or homophobic, it was seen as you ‘tricking’ people into sin instead of people having fun and doing what they wanted.”

She looked over at Lucifer, expecting him to loudly and clearly affirm or deny what she said, but instead found him still staring at her, his lips slightly parted. His eyes were dark and unreadable. Normally, she was able to decipher something from his eyes and his face, but she was getting nothing.

“Lucifer? Is everything alright?” she asked uncertainly, “did I say something wrong? I’m sorry if I did, I didn’t-”

Lucifer interrupted her with a quick shake of his head.

“No-” he choked out, shaking his head again, and clearing his throat, “No, Detective, you didn’t say anything wrong, not in the slightest. I just-” he hesitated.

“You figured that all out on your own? Just in the last few minutes?” he breathed, like he was in disbelief.

“I mean,” she shrugged, “I’ve thought about it before, and it’s just piecing together a whole bunch of things you’ve said before and things I know to make a theory, so I don’t know if I’d call that ‘all on my own’, but,” she shrugged again.

“Detective, do you ever stop working? Because I think you’ve just explained about half of the duties of your job,” he replied softly.

“Oh,” she chuckled, “Yeah, I kinda did.”

Lucifer lifted their joint hands to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of hers, causing her to flush a little at the gentleness of it.

Ever since they started dating, he’d slowly been getting more affectionate. He was initiating hugs, holding her hand, or giving her small innocent kisses like this one, and she was loving every minute of it.

If what he had said last night was any indication, that he was still getting used to touch again and that he didn’t really have anyone in hell, then it was more than understandable that it was taking some time.

She remembered him being very casual about touch before he left. It wasn’t necessarily… affectionate; he definitely didn’t go around hugging people left and right like Ella does.

No, his was more casual. A hand on her back here, a gentle grip of her elbow there, with very little consideration for the term _personal space_. He’d always been like that with everyone. With her. Or at least he was, before Eve… and before Pierce.

But then when he’d come back, it was different, because it wasn’t him. It was one of the many things Michael didn’t get right about his impersonation attempt. When she kissed him, it was just… fine? That was it. Nothing special, just fine.

When she’d kissed Lucifer in the past, it was _more_. He kissed her like he craved her, like he wanted her, like there was passion behind it. Michael hadn’t leaned into her the way Lucifer always did.

The way he’d hugged Ella on his first day was all wrong. There we _so_ many things wrong with how he acted in interrogation, one of them, again, was how much he kept to himself.

No elbowing her when the suspect said something unintentionally funny or to suggest a double entendre. No crowding her space as he slammed his hands down on the table to make a wild accusation and no kicking her under the table to annoy her while they waited for the next suspect to enter the room.

Then, he finally did return. She’d been wary of course, thinking he was still Michael, and then confused when he started pointing things out like his hair or his style because it was _so_ Lucifer to brag about stuff like that. And then when he’d asked Cacuzza what she desired, and she answered, it hit her, that it was really him, and relief and joy flooded her body.

And it was _so_ rewarding, that when she hugged him, after a shocked moment, he _leaned_ into her. She hadn’t missed how he sighed in relief and leaned into her shoulder, or the way his arms tightened around her, pulling her closer. How he’d cupped her elbow to direct her to the interrogation room, put his hand on her back to lead her there and reached for her hands just as she reached for his once they got inside.

And don’t even get her started on kissing him again. Everything about that had been _so right_ , she wondered how she had ever thought Michael was Lucifer in the first place.

“Was I wrong though?” she asked, “about my theory?”

Lucifer shook his head.

“No,” he replied quietly, looking deep in thought, “you were rather spot on.”

* * *

They sat on the patio for a few minutes more, soaking up the heat leftover from the day even though it was already dark before Chloe regretfully sighed.

“Alright, I should probably go,” she admitted, a bit of disappointment evident in her voice as she stood.

“Ah,” Lucifer replied and stood as well, gathering the plates and following her inside, “I’ll go fetch my keys.”

“Oh,” she said surprised, grabbing her jacket from the back of the couch and throwing it on, turning back to face him, “I was just going to call an Uber. Aren’t you supposed to go downstairs tonight anyway?” she asked.

“Yes,” Lucifer replied, putting the plates down on the bar and turning back to her, “but they can wait a little longer.”

Chloe smiled as she approached him.

“That’s very nice of you to offer Lucifer,” she said when she reached him, casually lifting her arms and snaking them around his neck, “but I’m okay, really.”

Lucifer’s hands came up around her waist in response, but she noticed him frowning a little.

“Besides, I’ve been hogging you up here all day, it’d probably be a little selfish to keep you any longer,” she quipped, grinning a little.

Lucifer huffed a laugh in response, but she noticed he seemed a little strained.

“Alright, well then send me a text when you get home,” he replied, “just to make sure you’re… safe and all that,” he trailed off, looking down and away from her.

Ah. There it was.

“Hey,” she said gently, ducking to catch his gaze, “Michael is gone. We’re safe.”

Lucifer nodded.

“Right, yes, I know. I just-” he cut himself off, his lips forming a small frown.

“You’re just worried?” she suggested gently.

Lucifer’s eyes raised to hers.

“Yeah.”

Chloe’s smile softened.

“I get that. I worry about it too. But if we spend our whole lives worrying then we’ll just be miserable,” she said.

“I’d hardly call today ‘miserable’,” Lucifer grumbled, and Chloe giggled a little.

“No, I wouldn’t either, because I wasn’t thinking about Michael all day. Please don’t tell me you were,” she teased.

Lucifer fought the small smile that crept onto his face.

“No.”

Chloe grinned back.

“Michael’s already done enough. I’m not letting him scare me out of my own home too. We can’t let our fear control us. That’s exactly what he would want,” she said confidently.

Lucifer stared at her for a second, marvelling at just how wise she was.

“Right you are, Detective,” he replied, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Chloe smiled and leaned into his hand.

“What are you going to do about your Dad?” she asked.

As she anticipated, Lucifer tensed up beneath her. And then he scowled (which she also anticipated). 

“I’d almost forgotten he was here,” he muttered, sounding like he would really prefer to return to his forgetfulness.

“Well I’d like to start with _evicting_ him,” he stated bitterly.

Chloe huffed a laugh.

“Well whatever you decide, I support you,” she told him with a reassuring smile.

Lucifer’s eyes shot back to hers, looking shocked, and then his brows furrowed.

“What?” he breathed.

Chloe gave him a sad smile.

“I don’t think I can even begin to fathom your relationship with your Dad and everything that’s happened between you two, so whatever you want to do about him, talk to him, ignore him completely, punch him…” she smiled a little, “whatever it is, I’ll be on your side.”

Lucifer stared at her unmoving, his lips parted and eyes round.

“You…” he breathed, “you would just… blindly take my side like that?”

“Of course I would,” she replied confidently, “it’s not my place to judge whatever you do. I’m not saying I’d recommend you go punch your Dad, but, well, me of all people would understand that,” she smirked, “but yeah, I’m here for you no matter what.”

Lucifer’s eyes were as round as saucers as he continued to stare at her, before his lips crashed into her suddenly.

Chloe let out a surprised gasp that turned into a laugh as she kissed him back. She smiled into it and pulled her arms tighter around his neck.

“You are one of a kind, Detective,” he sighed as he pulled back and looked down at her.

Chloe grinned and leaned up to kiss him again, unable to resist.

She settled back down on flat feet a few moments later, unlocking her hands from around his neck and sliding them down his arms.

“Goodnight Lucifer,” she said as she pulled away.

“Goodnight Detective,” he smiled as her hands slipped out of his and she retreated into the already summoned elevator.

She sidestepped to her right and pushed a button, and then flashed him a smile at the last moment before the doors closed. He remained in the same spot until he heard the lift start moving, breaking him out of his trance.

He only found it a little pathetic that he missed her already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luci being so confused at Chloe's blind support has got me like 🥺🥺  
> Also, I loved writing all about Lucifer's family and stuff when Chloe was asking him questions, cuz like that's all the stuff I want to know on the show! I always love it so much when they introduce new celestial related characters cuz I love that world-building! Like I FLIPPED out at the end of season 1 when Lucifer said his Mom had escaped hell and then again when Lucifer called Pierce Cain. Cuz like I was raised catholic and went to catholic elementary school so I know so much about all this stuff that I love when the show gives their story's version!  
> As always, would love to hear what you thought!


	12. Our Father, Who Art Not in Heaven

“Ah, hello Doctor,” greeted Lucifer as he stepped into Linda’s office.

“Good morning, Lucifer,” she replied, gesturing to the couch as she took a seat on her own chair.

Lucifer closed the door behind him and stepped over to the couch.

“Why were you so insistent on meeting here this morning?” Lucifer asked as he took a seat.

“Well, since we know you’re back for good now, I thought we could return to our sessions as normal. I really prefer them to be _in my office_ and _during office hours_ , not early mornings in my living room while I’m trying to take care of ma baby,” Linda explained.

Lucifer gave a thoughtful nod.

“Ah, yes, I suppose the breast pumps were slightly distracting,” he replied, relaxing back into the couch.

“Ha, yeah, just a bit,” she responded with a small smile, before clearing her throat.

“So,” Linda began, “quite the… eventful past few weeks you’ve had.”

Lucifer snorted.

“You could certainly say that. What has it been… just over 2 weeks since I returned from hell?” he pondered.

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” Linda nodded.

“Let’s see,” Lucifer started, counting his fingers as he began to list, “I fled hell upon receiving the news that my twin who I haven’t seen in millennia was pretending to be me and was trying to ruin my life here, returned, beyond thrilled to see the Detective after being separated from her for over 2000 years, only for our reunion to be short-lived because of Michael’s little miracle reveal! And then found out that Michael’s actually been manipulating my entire life from behind the scenes!”

“What do you mean?” Linda asked.

Lucifer sighed.

“He said such things like my rebellion, my time with Eve and Adam in the garden, my vacation on earth, were all his idea. That he planted the idea, but I still carried it out on my own…” he drifted off.

Lucifer shook his head.

“Anyway, moving on, then the Detective and I finally started a relationship, we had sex for the first time, only to lose my mojo to her, then got briefly paralyzed and almost watched the Detective get stabbed to death. Oh! and then the Douche found out who am I and tried to kill me but-”

“Wait, hold on, Dan found out?! And tried to kill you?!” Linda interrupted; eyes wide.

“Oh yes, shot me right in the chest. In my own home! I imagine it gave the poor Detective quite a fright to witness the father of her child attempt to murder her current boyfriend-”

“Chloe was there? If he shot you in the chest how are you still… alive?” Linda questioned.

“Ah, yes, as we discovered in that moment, I’m no longer physically vulnerable around the Detective! Back to my immortal self!” Lucifer exclaimed.

Linda blinked, trying to remain as even keel as she could.

“Oh wow,” she commented.

“Mhm, indeed. Of course, then the Detective got kidnapped by none other than my evil clone. Oh yes, side note, turns out Michael was the one who told Daniel to shoot me, and was the reason he even found out in the first place. Tricked him into returning to your house while I had my devil face out to stop your offspring from crying. I suppose Daniel must’ve seen it through the window or something,” Lucifer added.

Linda nodded slowly, taking in all of the information as she went.

“Right, so then we found the Detective, and of course Michael needled her fears about our relationship during her captivity, because Dad forbid she get a damned break around here, and whilst I was in the middle of dealing with that, Amenadiel stops time, Michael and Maze show up, she betrays me because she wants a soul, turns out she knew about Lilith, who is now dead. Then the 4 of us have a good row… am I missing anything?” Lucifer pondered.

“Oh yes, right,” Lucifer deadpans, “Our Father, who art _not_ in heaven anymore stops by my place of employment after remaining entirely absent since he tossed me out of the house, _nay my entire life_ , to invite us to a little dinner, which goes about as well as expected. As you very well know,” he finished, gesturing to her.

Linda nodded slowly, exhaling.

“So yes, I’d say it was quite an action-packed couple of weeks. Think I plenty made up for whatever excitement I missed in my absence,” Lucifer concluded.

“Ok,” Linda said, readjusting herself on her chair, “before we get into… _all that_ ,” she gestured with her hand, “is it alright if I tell Amenadiel that Dan knows now? He mentioned that Dan had been blowing him off recently and he didn’t know why. I suspect this has something to do with it,” she asked.

Lucifer nodded and waved a hand dismissively.

“Yes yes, that’s fine. Feel free to tell him that he also tried to kill me and that I’m no longer vulnerable around the Detective,” he replied, his voice turned slightly colder at the mention of Dan’s attempt.

“I will, and actually I wanted to start there. So you’re no longer vulnerable around Chloe? Like at all?” she asked.

“Nope,” Lucifer replied, popping the ‘p’, “immortality fully restored. And-” he held up his finger, “I think I figured out why all on my own!” he said excitedly.

“Oh?” Linda responded.

“Yep. You are aware of Amenadiel’s theory that I actually made myself vulnerable around her?” he clarified.

Linda raised an eyebrow and gave a knowing smile.

“Do you really think he came up with that theory all on his own?” she responded.

Lucifer's eyebrows raised in realization before narrowed his eyes at her and scowled.

“Oh, well, _thank you_ for enlightening me yourself, Doctor,” he deadpanned, then muttered bitterly, “no need for me to know things about myself before everyone else in my life does.”

“Anywayy,” he drawled, “the night Daniel shot me, only a few hours earlier, I was still vulnerable when we were hunting down the copycat serial killer Klumpsky. I found him before the Detective, but she was close enough that when he injected me with the paralytic, I was affected. He dragged me across the house and then hid right as the Detective showed up. She rushed to my side and I couldn’t move a bloody muscle while Klumpsky stalked up behind her with a knife. I felt so bloody powerless in that moment and I _despised_ it,” he spat, anger simmering beneath the surface.

Lucifer huffed air out of his nose, attempting to reel himself in and calm down.

“Thankfully, the Detective picked up on it and all was fine, coward got arrested. Then I had an enlightening conversation with _Pete_ of all people,” Lucifer glowered.

“Oh?” Linda replied.

“Mhm. Yes, while it turns out every word out of his mouth about Ms. Lopez was a filthy lie, the things he said actually made a certain amount of sense,” Lucifer explained.

“What did he say?” she asked.

“That he and Ms. Lopez empowered each other in their relationship. Made each other stronger,” Lucifer responded, and then tilted his head to the side as he remembered something.

Linda nodded slowly.

“I see…” she said thoughtfully.

“Then low and behold, a few hours later, I get shot while the Detective is only a few feet away and I’m unharmed. That can’t be a coincidence,” said Lucifer.

“No, I suppose not,” Linda replied, deep in thought.

“And you figured this all out on your own?” she asked.

Lucifer beamed and nodded.

“I did indeed. Mind you, I had some motivation, but the rest was all me,” he responded.

“Motivation?” Linda clarified.

“Yes, well I also got my mojo back, and the Detective was quite… worried about what it all meant. She thought my physical vulnerability was directly linked to my… emotional… vulnerability. And combined with Michael getting in her head, she figured this meant I was closing myself off to her. I, of course, didn’t think that to be true and needed to figure out why so as to explain myself to her,” Lucifer explained.

Linda nodded thoughtfully.

“Well, motivations aside, the fact that you figured that out of on your own is wonderful Lucifer. Being able to do that requires a certain level of … emotional understanding of yourself and shows great improvement,” Linda complimented.

Lucifer smiled and extended his arms out, bowing his head slightly.

“Thank you Doctor,” he replied graciously.

“Oh, and speaking of emotional understanding of myself, this is a perfect segue into the topic I needed your expertise on today,” Lucifer informed her.

Linda raised an eyebrow.

“Which is?” she asked.

“Right,” Lucifer cleared his throat and leaned forward, “so I’m not sure if you’re aware… but right before I departed for hell, the Detective… well, she told me she loved me,” Lucifer said, and swallowed the ball that had formed in the back of his throat.

Linda neither confirmed nor denied the statement, only giving Lucifer a small smile and encouraging him to continue.

“And I didn’t exactly say it back. I told her that she was always my first love…” Lucifer trailed off.

He cleared his throat before he started again.

“Anyway, the subject hadn’t… been brought up again until after we rescued the Detective. As I mentioned earlier, Michael was his usual dickish self and planted doubts in the Detective’s head about the fact that I, you know, hadn’t said it back. We were quite literally right in the middle of discussing it when Amenadiel stopped time and then… everything… happened. I did try and say it, but the words just… wouldn’t form in my mouth, and I got this incredibly strange feeling in my chest-” he gestured to said area, “- like my chest was quite literally crumbling in on itself and squeezing the bloody life out of me?” he explained, confused at his own state.

Linda nodded slowly and thoughtfully.

“Why do you think you’re feeling this way?” Linda asked.

“Well, I don’t bloody know Doctor, that’s why I’m here!” he replied, exasperated.

Linda readjusted herself on her chair and tried a different approach.

“Okay, well we know you don’t lie, so do you think you’re feeling apprehensive because it would be a lie to say that you love her?” Linda prompted.

“No!” Lucifer replied immediately, louder than he intended.

“No, of course not,” he amended, tone closer to normal this time, “I most definitely feel that way about her. I told her as much; that I felt that way and couldn’t seem to form the words. She seemed to accept it fine, but I can’t help feel like I’m… on borrowed time until the Detective kicks me to the curb because I can’t say it,” Lucifer confessed.

Linda nodded, understanding what he was getting at.

“Okay, let’s focus on one thing at a time. Let’s start with what you were feeling when you tried to say it. Could you describe it further for me? You said it feels like your chest was caving in on itself? Anything else?” she asked.

“Yes, it felt like it was compressing inwards and it almost made it… harder to breathe? And then my bloody hands started getting clammy and shaky,” Lucifer answered exasperatedly.

“I mean do you think I’m dying? Or is it simply another one of those weird emotions?” he asked, not a hint of humour in his voice.

“Well, _once again_ , I am not that kind of doctor, so I don’t know if your dying, but what you described there bears a lot of resemblance to common symptoms of anxiety,” Linda informed him.

Lucifer barked a defensive laugh.

“ _Anxiety_?” he scoffed, “Please, Doctor, I’m not some fretful teenager.”

“There’s no need to be ashamed Lucifer. While it’s true that anxiety can be very prevalent in adolescent years, anxiety is very common across all ages, especially adulthood,” Linda explained.

Lucifer frowned.

“It is?” he questioned.

Linda nodded.

“It is. And an admission of love can be a big deal, so it's very natural for it to induce feelings of anxiousness."

Lucifer furrowed his brows as he considered her explanation.

"So if it’s anxiety that you’re feeling, let's try to focus on why you’re feeling that way when you try to express your feelings for Chloe,” she transitioned.

“You established that it doesn’t have to do with apprehension about how you’re feeling…” Linda started, and Lucifer nodded in confirmation, “so then what do you think it could be?

“I already told you, Doctor, I don’t know,” Lucifer replied.

“C’mon, Lucifer, I want you to really think about this, and focus on what happens when you try,” Linda urged him on.

Lucifer huffed.

“Doctor, I have been _really_ thinking about this. Pretty consistently for the past few days. I’m telling you, _I don’t know_ ,” he replied, irritated.

Linda took a deep breath.

“Okay, we’ll circle back to that,” she concluded, adjusting her shirt on her shoulders and readjusting herself in her chair.

“In the meantime, we should maybe address the... _celestial_ elephant in the room,” Linda began.

Lucifer looked back at her.

“Huh?” he questioned.

“Well, you just saw your Father for the first-”

“Nope,” Lucifer interrupted.

Linda blinked at him.

“Nope?” Linda repeated in confusion and surprise.

“I don’t want to talk about my Father,” he said simply and sharply.

“Lucifer-” Linda began, but was once again interrupted.

“Save it, Doctor. I already know what you’re going to say; that I should talk about it and deal with it, but, well, I’m simply not going to. I’ve decided to ignore my Father all together,” Lucifer declared.

Linda furrowed her brow.

“And why is that?” she asked.

“Well, he’s ignored me all my life, I thought I’d return the favour,” Lucifer quipped with a scoff, his shoulders tensing up defiantly.

“Ignoring these feelings won’t make them go away, Lucifer,” Linda warned.

“I don’t bloody care!” Lucifer shot back, “Father is _not_ worth my thoughts or my time,” Lucifer explained, agitated.

“The Detective, however, _is_!” he practically yelled, “so if you could just _tell me_ why I can’t _bloody_ tell her that I lo _-_ ”

He stuttered to a stop, feeling his throat close up and his chest caving in. He sucked in a breath, desperate for air, his eyes wide with the slight panic of not being able to breathe.

He filled his lungs, and as the panic subsided, frustration bled through again, because he still couldn't _bloody_ say it. He huffed, angry at himself.

“-tell her _how I feel_ , then we can both be on our way.”

Linda was quiet for a moment, allowing him time to calm down before she replied.

“Lucifer, I can’t tell you why, because I don’t know why. The only person who knows how you truly feel is _you_. I’m here to help facilitate your thought process and sort through what your feeling, but I don’t have those answers,” Linda explained calmly.

The muscles in Lucifer’s jaw hardened.

“So what I’m hearing is that you won’t help me,” Lucifer replied harshly.

“That’s not what I’m saying Lucifer-”

“No need to say it, Doctor, I figured _that one_ out all on my own,” he said coldly, and got up from the couch and left her office without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behind the scenes detail: When I wrote this chapter I actually zoomed through season 5 and took note of all the day changes and outfit changes to attempt to have a time frame for how long 5a took place over. I determined about a week and a half. The main grey areas were around episode 4 and 5, but based on the fact that Luci needed to get back to hell, I didn't think it had been longer than a few days. But episodes 6, 7 and 8 were pretty easy to decipher how long each took based on outfits and plot events! This is how I reached my conclusion for Lucifer to say it had been about 2 weeks since his return.


	13. Someone To Talk To

Chloe rasped her knuckles on the door 3 times in quick succession. After a few moments, she heard footsteps behind the door and after a pause.

“Who is it?” asked the hesitant voice behind the door.

“It’s me, Dan,” Chloe replied.

There was another pause before the door opened ever so slightly to reveal a pretty dishevelled looking Dan.

“Hi,” Chloe greeted her ex-husband.

Dan cleared his throat.

“Uh, hi Chlo. Is uh-” his eyes darting up and down the hall, “is Lucifer with you?” he asked.

Chloe shook her head.

“No, just me,” she replied, then shifted on her feet and cleared her throat.

“I uhm- I think we need to talk. If what your going through right now is anything like what I went through, then you probably really need someone to talk to,” Chloe said.

Dan stared at her for a second before opening his door to let her pass through. He scanned the halls once again as she walked by him, closing the door directly behind her and locking it in quick succession.

Chloe glanced around his apartment as she entered, and it was a bit of a mess. She really couldn’t blame him though; she knew how frazzled your mind is after a reveal like that. Anything other than sitting and letting the overwhelming weight of the truth wash over you can feel near impossible.

“Can I get you anything?” Dan asked, gesturing to the kitchen.

“No no, I’m okay, thanks,” she shook her head, before gesturing over to his couch, “may I?”

“Yeah, of course, I’m just gonna grab some water,” he replied and filled a glass before joining her on the couch.

They were both silent for a few awkward moments, neither really knowing what to say.

“I uh- how’s Trix?” Dan asked, breaking the silence.

“Oh she’s good, I spoke to her and Mom on the way over, they’re having a blast. I think we might have to drag her home,” Chloe smiled, and even Dan’s lips upturned ever so slightly.

They returned to silence once again before Chloe sighed and decided to just get to the point.

“Look, I get what you're going through Dan. I really do. Honestly, probably one of the few people on the planet that actually does. I understand how terrifying it must’ve been for you to see that and realize… well, everything. Especially with all that I’m sure you were taught about the devil in church growing up. But believe me Dan, most, if not all of what you think you know about him is not true,” Chloe said with complete conviction.

Dan stayed silent, eyes on her with a crazed look in his eye that she recognized from her own experiences.

“Do you really think that if he was even a fraction of the man that everyone thinks he is that I would be with him? Allow him around our daughter? To work with us?” Chloe reasoned.

He sat and listened to her, still too overwhelmed to really respond.

“I know it seems hard to believe, and it’s going to be incredibly hard to relearn everything you thought you ever knew, but he is a _good man_. He’s honest, he cares about right and wrong, and he can be really sweet and caring when he wants to be and… I love him, Dan,” she admitted, and his eyes went wide, “for all that he is. And he loves me too.”

Dan’s eyes went even wider.

Despite herself, Chloe’s cheeks flushed a little and she ducked her head, a small smile on her face.

Dan blew out a breath and thrust his hands in his hair.

“Wow,” he breathed.

“And just so we're clear, while I understand why you did it, more than you know, as your about to find out, you are not at all forgiven for what you did, or what you almost did,” she said, trying to keep her fury at bay, “not by me or by Lucifer.”

Dan’s eyes went wide (again).

“Oh my god, he must be so mad. I tried to kill the devil!”

“Dan-”

“Is he gonna kill me and send me to hell and then torture me for the rest of etern-”

“DAN!” Chloe shouted, interrupting him from his spiral, and he stopped suddenly, flinching slightly.

“He’s not going to _kill you_. Or send you to hell or any of those other things. And he’s not mad Dan, he’s _hurt_ ,” she emphasized.

Dan blinked like he didn’t comprehend.

“He’s still a person with feelings. You were his friend and his ‘bracelet bro’ or whatever adorable thing you guys did and then you found out who he really was, and you tried to kill him,” she explained.

Dan blinked, the tiniest amount of guilt appearing on his face. Chloe took a deep breath.

“But look… that doesn’t mean it’s never gonna happen. It’s just gonna take some time. But we can talk about it all you want. And if and when you’re ready, you can talk to Amenadiel or Lucifer. They’ve always been open to any questions I’ve had and answered them honestly. And then… well, then you can decide if you still want them in your life or not,” she said, giving him the same proposition Linda gave her.

Dan blew out another breath.

“Okay. I guess that’s fair,” he muttered.

Chloe nodded.

“I’m gonna guess you have some questions?”

Dan nodded and reached for his glass, taking a sip of water before readjusting himself on the couch.

“I uh- I don’t even where to start,” Dan confessed.

Chloe nodded.

“Yeah, I get it. Take your time,” she reassured.

Dan sorted through his thoughts for another minute or so before he spoke up.

“I guess I can start easy with how long you’ve known?” he asked.

“Oh, uhm, about a year now,” she replied, “I found out right after everything with Pierce…”

“Whoa,” Dan replied.

“Yeah, Pierce and his guys ambushed us, I got shot and it knocked me out for a second cuz I had my vest on, and then I woke up to Lucifer setting me down on the roof, which I later realized he flew us up there…” she trailed off, before shaking her head.

“Anyway, he disappeared into thin air before I could follow him to go take down Pierce. Then I heard gunshots and made my way back downstairs to find Lucifer standing over Pierce’s dead body with his devil face on,” she explained.

Dan was silent for a moment.

“Shit,” was all he said.

Chloe huffed a laugh.

“Yeah it was… a lot,” she admitted.

“Wait, was your trip…?” Dan trailed off.

Chloe nodded.

“Yep. Took Trixie and ran. I was so freaked out I just had to get away from it all." Chloe sighed. "While I know I was completely… justified in doing that… I can’t help but regret it,” she explained.

“What do you mean?” Dan asked.

Chloe sighed.

“Well, I mean partially because it hurt Lucifer. There had been so many times where I’d asked him to open up and be honest about who he was, but he didn’t. Just the day before he said that he was afraid that if he did I would run away, and I denied it. I mean in my defence, I had no idea it would be… all this,” she gestured to nothing in particular with her hands, “but still.”

Dan nodded in understanding.

“But mostly because of what I did later,” she admitted regretfully, and Dan gave her a curious look.

“I took Trixie around Europe and then we ended up in Rome, and I frantically did a whole bunch of research on him. I frickin read Dante’s Inferno,” she explained.

“Oh damn,” Dan breathed.

“Yeah. It was _terrifying_. But good news though, Lucifer does not bite the heads off of children!” she joked, “he said, ‘ _I detest the little creatures, I’d certainly never put one in my mouth’_.”

A terrified look passed over Dan’s face.

“Sorry,” Chloe apologized, cringing, “that was meant to be funny. I see now why it wouldn’t be to you yet.”

Dan swallowed and nodded slowly, taking another sip of his water.

“Anyway, so while we were in Rome, a priest tracked me down. His name was... Father Kinley,” she admitted.

“Whoa whoa, wait, Kinley? The guy you arrested for his connection to those murders? And then escaped and got killed?” Dan asked in disbelief.

Chloe nodded sheepishly.

“Yeah. Uh- so when he found me, he told me that he knew the divine was real. And that they had known about Lucifer since he had arrived on earth in 2011. And he showed me all these files they had on him; pictures of Lucifer throughout history where horrible things had happened. Plagues, wars…Nazi Germany, the Chicago fire, a whole bunch of horrible stuff, and he blamed them on Lucifer, said he had something to do with them, and I was so scared. And so after weeks of manipulating me into thinking all of this about Lucifer… Kinley convinced me to help him… send Lucifer back to hell,” Chloe confessed.

“That what Michael did to me!” Dan cried.

“Wait what? Michael? You know Michael?” Chloe asked in disbelief.

Dan nodded furiously.

“Yeah! He like appeared to me and told me Lucifer was his evil twin and needed to be sent back to hell to save the world!” he exclaimed.

Chloe growled.

“That son of a… _bitch_!” Chloe yelled.

She brought her fingers up to her temples and started massaging them in circles, muttering to herself. She took a deep breath, attempting to calm herself. _Of course_ , it was Michael who did that.

“Did Lucifer not tell you? It’s how he was able to figure out that it was Michael who took you and where you were,” Dan asked.

“Oh,” Chloe said, “No he didn’t, but we’ve been a little… preoccupied the last few days.”

Dan’s face scrunched up in a look of disgust.

“ _Believe me_ , not exactly in the way your thinking,” Chloe added, but Dan looked skeptical.

“Okay. Okay. Well at least Michael’s gone now,” she concluded, exhaling out of her nose.

“He is?” he asked.

Chloe nodded.

“Yeah, uh G-” she began but then hesitated. She was about to tell him God has sent him back home but that would require her to reveal that God was in fact here on earth, and she _really_ didn’t think Dan could handle that right now on top of everything else. She was barely handling it herself.

She cleared her throat.

“Yeah, he got sent home, back to heaven. Amenadiel told us this morning,” she explained.

“Oh,” Dan replied, “ok I guess that’s good.”

Chloe nodded.

“It is. You don’t even know half of the other stuff he did while he was here, but it’s definitely good,” she said, “did you know he pretended to be Lucifer for a bit?”

“What?!” he exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Chloe nodded, “Like that first case he was back for, with the Mars project, wasn’t actually Lucifer, it was Michael. Lucifer didn’t actually come back until a few days later.”

“Holy shit,” Dan breathed, blinking as he absorbed the information.

“Wait… that’s why he was acting so weird… so different those first few days… shit, I knew something was up,” Dan speculated.

“Yeah,” Chloe laughed humourlessly, “He kept doing strange things and I would question it, but he just would just blame it on the fact that he was gone for so long, but I eventually saw through it. Amenadiel figured it out too and then went and got Lucifer, told him to come back.”

She carefully omitted the fact that Lucifer was in hell. While she did want to tell him about that, about why he had to go back, because it helped paint a picture of the good man that Lucifer really was, she wanted to start small with what she was telling Dan. Sending him into an overwhelmed spiral probably wasn’t the greatest idea right now.

Dan was quiet for a moment, head tilting to the side while he was trying to figure something out.

“So when would’ve been the first time I actually saw Lucifer?” he asked.

“Uhmm,” she said, trying to think back, “Oh, in the interrogation room, you walked in while Lucifer and I were having a… heavy conversation,” she answered.

She also did not think revealing that she was a miracle created directly by God was a good idea right now.

“Oh, yeah, that makes a lot of sense. I offered him the bracelet and it seemed like he had no idea what it was…” Dan drifted off.

They were silent for a minute, Chloe allowing Dan some time to soak up the new information.

“What ended up happening?” Dan finally asked, “with uh- Kinley.”

“Right,” she sighed, “so Kinley gave me a vial… of a liquid strong enough to ‘sedate the devil’. He told me if I gave it to Lucifer and knocked him out, he would perform an exorcism to ‘trap the devil in hell for all of eternity’,” Chloe explained.

“Wait, but I thought Michael said the only way to trap him in hell was to kill him?” Dan asked.

Chloe flinched slightly.

“Yeah. I’m getting to that,” she muttered, and Dan nodded.

“So I agreed to help Kinley, and then came back here, and pretended that everything was okay, that I was fine with who he was. Lucifer was skeptical, of course, but I managed to convince him,” Chloe cringed, remembering back.

“But the more time I spent with him again, the more I started having doubts. The person who I’d read about and what Kinley told me about him, it… it was so wildly different from who I’d known him to be for all these years. Unfortunately, I confided in Kinley and he assured me it was all an act and a lie.”

Chloe took in a shaky breath.

“So I used Lucifer’s feelings for me against him,” she said, biting her lip, “arranged for us to have a date at his place, fully intending to slip the liquid into his drink and then send him back to hell,” she admitted, squeezing her eyes shut as a tear escaped.

Dan remained silent, not really sure what to do, too overwhelmed with learning what had happened and attempting to process it.

“I almost did it. I was literally just about to pour it in his glass and got interrupted. Then Lucifer cut his hand on some glass, and started bleeding, and I was so confused because I’d seen bullet holes in his shirt before, but he’d been unharmed. Even earlier that day a building blew up with him inside of it while I watched through cameras and he walked out of there like it was nothing.”

Chloe took a deep breath.

“It turns out the difference was me,” she said, and Dan looked at her confused.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“I made him vulnerable. Like physically. He could only be hurt when he was close to me. It was why Kinley needed me to give him the liquid, which was actually a poison that would’ve killed him,” Chloe said sullenly, looking down in shame.

Dan’s jaw dropped open.

“Wha… wh- what? But when I… shot him, you were there and he… he was fine?” Dan stuttered.

“Yeah,” Chloe breathed, “it’s kind of a long story to explain, but basically angels ‘self-actualize’, is what they call it. Their subconscious can like... alter things about them? I don’t know much about it yet either, me and Lucifer weren't on the best of terms in the last year, but basically, Lucifer actually chose to be vulnerable around me, we think because he felt emotionally vulnerable, even though he didn’t know it. And so then after he got paralyzed by Klumpsky and we almost died because he couldn’t move, something in him changed and he decided he didn’t want to be hurtable anymore. We didn’t find out until… until you shot him, though,” Chloe explained.

Dan blinked a few times and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

“I’m not trying to make you feel more guilty, but I really thought you killed him,” she said, and she felt the ball in the back of her throat forming, “I really thought he was going to die only because I was there.”

Dan’s face turned into a look of guilt and sorrow.

“I- I’m… I’m sorry Chloe,” he stuttered.

Chloe nodded, wiping at her tears.

“I know you are, Dan. I know that you’re a good person and that you were manipulated when you were in an incredibly fragile state. You were doing what you thought was best for everyone, for Trixie, and I don’t fault you for that,” she responded, pulling from her own experiences.

Dan nodded slowly.

“Like I said, it’s just gonna take some time. And believe me, I’m not the one you should be worried about,” Chloe added.

Dan’s eyes went wide with fear.

“No no, not like that. I already told you he’s not going to hurt you. Although I did catch him trying to put a live snake in your desk at the precinct…” Chloe muttered.

Dan’s eyes bugged out of his head.

“ _WHAT?!_ ” he shrieked.

Chloe did her best to hold in her laugh.

“Yeah, I managed to convince him to not do that,” Chloe chuckled.

Dan did not look impressed. And still a little shaken about the snake thing.

“What I meant,” Chloe began, “was that I completely understand where you were coming from and why you did what you did because I was in that same spot. And it wasn’t me that you tried to kill.”

Dan understandably still looked on edge.

“I know that he appreciates what you did to help find me, so you might have an ‘in’ there,” she explained with a smile.

“What else do you wanna know?” Chloe asked.

Dan blew out a breath.

“Uh, who else knows?” he asked, wringing his hands in his lap.

“Well, at the moment, I think just me and Linda,” she answered.

“Whoa really??” Dan’s eyes went wide, “Linda knows?!”

Chloe nodded.

“Yep. She’s actually known the longest. I think she said it’s been a few years now?...” Chloe trailed off, doing the math in her head, “yeah, probably just over 2 years.”

“So she’s known all this time that she’s been the actual devil’s therapist?” Dan said in disbelief.

Chloe nodded and smirked.

“Pretty much. She called him ‘the most fascinating patient in the world’” she said with a smile.

“Wow,” Dan replied, and then his eyes went wide as he realized something.

“Wait- is- is Charlie…?”

“A half-angel, half-human baby? Yep. And apparently the first one ever,” she commented.

“Oh my god…” Dan responded, his eyes becoming unfocused.

They were silent for a minute as Dan digested the latest information.

“One of the things that really struck me after I got over the initial freak out,” Chloe started, and Dan looked back at her, “was how much sense it all made!”

Dan looked confused.

“Like doesn’t everything… weird or unexplainable about Lucifer make so much more sense now? His mojo? Why he likes working with us? That he’s never actually lied and all those crazy things he says are actually true?”

Dan looked like he was contemplating.

“Doesn’t knowing Maze is an _actual_ demon make _sooo_ much sense?!” Chloe added.

Dan snorted.

“Okay yeah… yeah it kind of does,” he admitted, and he started laughing.

Chloe giggled along with him.

Their laughter died down and Dan picked up his glass, taking another sip, and a slightly more sombre look passed over his face.

“What about… what about Charlotte?” Dan asked hesitantly.

“What about her?” Chloe replied gently.

“Well…” he blew out a breath, “wasn’t she their step-mom? Does that mean she was…? I don’t even know what that might mean she was.”

Chloe pursed her lips as she thought.

“Yeah, I gotta be honest, I don’t know the full story about her either. I know Lucifer always called her ‘Mum’, but I also remember him mentioning something about Charlotte and his Mom somehow being different or something?”

Chloe closed her eyes and tilted her head as she tried to remember.

“I don’t know, I’m having trouble remembering. Whatever he said, it was before I knew the truth so I kind of just dismissed it. You’re gonna have to talk to them about that one,” she added.

“Great,” Dan deadpanned, and then collapsed back against the chair and shut his eyes, looking very overwhelmed and tired.

* * *

Chloe left not too long after that. Dan had definitely had enough for that day and needed to take some time to digest all of that before he learned more. Chloe was hopeful though. He still had a long way to go and the thought of facing Amenadiel or especially Lucifer still scared him, but she could see him beginning to understand and come around.

She was just getting in her car when her phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket to see it was Lucifer, and her stomach skipped excitedly.

“Hi Lucifer,” she said as answered, a smile on her face.

“Hello Detective,” rolled his silky voice, “how are you this morning?”

“Pretty good, how are you?” she replied with a smile.

“Oh, well Linda put me through the wringer this morning but other than that fine,” he admitted.

Chloe chuckled. With Lucifer’s Dad and everything at dinner, she was sure Linda did.

“I can only imagine. And oh- I was going to just bring this up next time I saw you but since you’re here, I’m actually just leaving Dan’s,” she told him.

The line was silent for a moment.

“Don’t tell me he shot you too,” Lucifer quipped, but his tone was slightly serious.

“No of course not!” Chloe replied immediately, “we were talking… about everything.”

“Right…” Lucifer drawled, “and you wanted to tell me this why?”

“Cuz I think it went well. He’s still pretty overwhelmed, but it seems like he’s coming around. I was a little worried that he was going to just not want to talk to me at all. But the fact that he’s willing to talk about it is good,” she explained.

Lucifer was silent for a moment.

“Why do you say that?” he asked.

“Well, it’s hard to help someone who doesn’t want to be helped. He’s at least talking about it, so that means he wants to understand. The sooner he does that the sooner he can get over it,” she replied.

He was silent again. And not just for a moment this time, for a couple of seconds at least. Enough that Chloe was concerned he’d fallen asleep or something.

“Lucifer?” she called out, “you still there?”

“Mhm? Oh, yes,” he replied, seeming caught off guard, “yes, but I’d quite like to stop talking about Detective Douche now.”

Chloe chuckled a little.

“I see. Then what did you want to talk about?” she questioned.

“You said that your offspring is back this weekend right?” he asked in return.

Chloe furrowed her brows, not sure why he was asking about her daughter.

“Saturday, yeah, why?” she replied, confused.

“Well, it occurred to me recently that since we’ve actually started our relationship, we haven’t even had a proper date yet,” Lucifer explained.

“Oh yeah,” Chloe said, a small smile spreading across her face, “I guess with everything going on we never got around to it.”

“Precisely. And we can’t have it getting out that the Devil doesn’t take his girlfriend out on extraordinary dates. My reputation would never recover,” he replied.

Chloe giggled, her heart fluttering at the word ‘girlfriend’. It was still new enough that she was getting used to referring to him as her boyfriend and her as his girlfriend. It was kind of exhilarating.

“Oh my, what would they say?” she exclaimed in fake concern.

“Let’s hope we never find out,” he replied, and she could hear the smile through his voice, “so what do you say? Friday evening, will you let the devil take you out for a night on the town?”

The butterflies in Chloe’s stomach started fluttering around, and there was little she could do to settle them.

“Yeah,” she replied softly, a wide smile on her face, “I’d like that.”

“Wonderful,” Lucifer replied, “I could pick you up at 7, how does that sound?”

“7 is good. And where are we going?” she asked.

“Oh, come now Detective, I have to keep some of the details to myself,” he replied,

Chloe groaned.

“Lucifer…” she whined, “you know I don’t like surprises.”

Lucifer chuckled.

“Yes, you’ve made that quite clear, but what fun would it be if I spoiled it all right now?” he replied.

Chloe sighed.

“At least give me something! Like what am I going to wear? Is it going to be some fancy place where I’ll get judged for wearing something under $1000??” she prodded.

Lucifer chuckled again.

“Alright, I’ll relent that dinner may be involved, but that’s all. And I’m more than happy to _provide_ something for you to wear,” he purred, and she could hear his grin over the phone.

“Okay, okay,” Chloe laughed, “that’s not necessary, I’ll figure it out on my own.”

“Your loss,” Lucifer sighed.

“Alright,” she giggled, “I’ll see you then?”

“Yes, indeed. Goodbye Detective,” he said.

“Goodbye Lucifer,” she replied.

She hung up and slipped her phone back into her pocket. As she turned on her car and pulled out of the apartment complex parking lot, she was finding it very hard to wipe the smile off her face.


	14. You Should’ve Done It

Lucifer took a deep breath and knocked on the door in warning before opening it.

“Hello Doctor,” he said.

Linda looked up from the papers on her desk.

“Lucifer,” she said, surprise evident in her voice, “Hi.”

“Is it alright if I come in?” Lucifer asked, hand still on the door.

“Yes, of course,” Linda replied, gesturing to the couch as she stood from her desk.

Lucifer nodded and closed the door behind him, before stepping over to the couch and taking a seat.

“I-uh, I wanted to apologize for my… outburst earlier,” Lucifer began.

“Oh?” Linda replied as she took a seat in her chair.

“Yes, I suppose it was rather… uncalled for,” he admitted.

“Why do you say that?” she asked in her curious, prompting therapist's voice.

“Oh, you’re gonna make me…?” he trailed off, as it was becoming increasingly clear he wasn’t going to get off the hook as easily as he’d hoped.

“Right, well, something the Detective said made me realize perhaps I was being… difficult and not… allowing myself to be helped?” he paused, looking up at her for confirmation, “I don’t really think you don’t want to help. I’m quite literally paying you to do as much anyway, so,” he confessed with a shrug.

Linda smiled.

“That’s good Lucifer. And apology accepted. I’m glad you came back,” she replied.

“Oh?” Lucifer said with a sly grin.

Linda ignored his usual suggestiveness.

“Yes, well other than not wanting you to think I didn’t want to help you, I had some more time to think about what you said.”

“Oh, well, please enlighten me,” Lucifer replied, gesturing out with his arms.

Linda gave him a knowing smile.

“You know that’s not how this works,” she said.

Lucifer sighed disappointedly.

“It was worth a shot,” he muttered.

“Are you ready to talk about your Dad now?” she asked.

Lucifer frowned and closed his eyes, exhaling in a huff.

“No… maybe… I don’t bloody know,” he sighed, “I’d still rather talk about the Detective,” he muttered.

Linda just stayed silent and allowed him to speak.

“I mean what is there to say? He’s ignored me all my life, then his precious Michael gets into a bit of a fight and he comes rushing down to put a stop to it before Amenadiel and I can do him any real damage to him.”

Linda nodded.

“And how was it? Seeing him for the first time in so long?” she asked.

Lucifer sighed.

“I don’t bloody know? Surprising? Safe to say I didn’t see it coming,” he replied.

“Anything else?” she encouraged, “you did say it was the first time since your fall that you’d seen him, it would be natural for that to stir up pretty strong emotions.”

Lucifer pursed his lips as he contemplated.

“Anger, I guess?” he pondered.

“Why anger?” she asked.

“Well that tends to be the default emotion wherever Dad is concerned,” he glowered.

“What about him makes you angry?” Linda questioned further.

Lucifer laughed.

“Surely you must be joking?” he scoffed, “what about my Father makes me angry? Doctor, have we even met?”

Linda remained silent and just looked at him expectantly.

Lucifer huffed.

“I mean, how long have you got?” he retorted. “Quick summary for you: He was never around, showed up one day, told us to do something, I said no, so he banished me to hell, and then went back to being absent!”

Lucifer was rigid with tension at this point and his voice was slowly rising. Linda nodded and allowed him a moment to calm down.

“Yes, but now he’s here,” she said simply.

“I beg your pardon?” he replied.

“Well, you said he’s been absent most of your life. But he’s here now,” she rephrased.

Lucifer paused, waiting for more.

“Yes? And what’s your point?” he asked curtly.

Linda pursed her lips and readjusted on her chair, considering how to phrase her response.

“For a good majority of our time together, you’ve quite frequently expressed your… frustrations with your Father.”

“That’s putting it lightly,” Lucifer muttered in contempt.

“And you often talked about how… frustrated or upset you were because you thought he was manipulating you or… he did something and you didn’t know why,” she recounted.

“Sounds about right,” he said in response.

“Right,” she repeated, “but now he’s here.”

“Yes, you keep saying-” he stopped, understanding washing over him, “oh.”

Linda was quiet for a moment as she allowed him to process his realization.

“Why are you so insistent on ignoring him now, when it seems like this whole time all you’ve wanted is for him to be here?” she asked, her voice gentle.

Lucifer clenched his jaw and looked away.

“What, so I’m just supposed to forget about everything because he _finally_ showed up?” he spat disdainfully.

Linda shook her head.

“No, of course not. Almost the opposite actually. I think remembering everything and _dealing_ with it, facing it head-on, might be good for your emotional growth. For years you’ve built up this resentment to him, and you’ve had no outlet for it because he hasn’t been there. You and I both know you have a habit of slipping into denial, especially when things are particularly… emotional or hard to deal with.”

Lucifer scoffed lightly and looked away, knowing she was right, but as usual, choosing to ignore it.

“So do you really not want to talk to your Dad? Or do you think you're putting it off because you don’t want to deal with it?”

Lucifer huffed. Linda tapped her knee thoughtfully as she found a way to rephrase and bring him to realization.

“Hmm- let’s say,” she began, “what if, say tomorrow, you found out your Dad went back home.”

Lucifer snorted.

“Careful, don’t get my hopes up,” he deadpanned.

“Would that be a good thing though?” she asked.

“Of course it would,” he replied immediately with a scoff.

“It would be a good thing to lose the opportunity to ask him why he sent you to hell?”

Lucifer’s gaze whipped back to her and he froze, his body rigid with tension and face hard as stone.

“Or why he ignored you all these years? Not even to ask why he made Chloe-”

“I already _know all of that_!” he growled, interrupting her, “He did it all to torture me and manipulate me into doing his bidding!”

“How can you be so sure?” she replied immediately, keeping her voice even so as not to rile him up more than necessary, “Have you ever actually asked him? Or is that just what you assumed because he never told you?”

Lucifer huffed air out of his nose, fury simmering right underneath the surface.

“And what? You think it’s different? That he did it all out _love_ or some _bullshit_ like that?!” he fumed, “You presume to know God’s motivations?”

“Oh no, of course not,” she replied, unfazed by his tone, “I have no idea why God does the things he does. Maybe it is exactly what you think. Maybe it's not. I don't know. What I’m asking is…” she paused, tilting her head.

“Do you?”

* * *

The front door flung open and crashed into the wall, causing a loud bang to resonate through the house, but Lucifer didn’t care.

“Dad?!” he bellowed as he stepped into _his own house_ , “where the _hell_ are you?!”

“Son, is that you?” he heard him reply from somewhere in the house, “I’m up here!”

Lucifer turned and took the stairs up two at a time, following the sound. Once he reached the landing, he looked down the hallway and saw one of the doors was open, whereas the rest were closed.

He stalked down the hallway and entered the room, and found his Father in his library, his back to him, staring up at the bookshelves.

“You have a wonderful collection of books here, son. I can’t help but notice that these are only from the 13th to the 16th century of human civilization. Did you only collect ones from then or-”?

“Why?” Lucifer interrupted, his voice demanding.

“Why what?” God replied, unfazed by his tone, his back still turned as he continued to browse the shelves.

“Why did you cast me out?”

God stopped his browsing and turned around.

“Oh, we’re having this conversation now?” he asked, “I mean I figured it was going to happen but being in this body without my omniscience has proved itself unpredictable.”

Lucifer just continued to stare at his Father, fury running through his veins.

God sighed.

“Well, son, you rebelled against me,” he replied simply.

“That’s it? That’s your _entire_ explanation?!” Lucifer glowered.

God crossed his arms and stared at his son.

“What would you like me to say?” he asked, “You gathered an army of your brothers and sisters to challenge my authority. Was I just supposed to let that stand?”

“I just wanted _free will_!” he replied, enraged, “to be able to make my own _bloody choices_ and not _serve your every word_!”

“And did you not get that? You got an entire realm to yourself, to shape how you saw fit. A demon population to rule-”

“ _Don’t you dare_ ,” he growled, taking a step towards his father as his eyes turning red, “ _don’t you dare_ insinuate sending me to hell was _a gift,_ or that I _wanted that!_ ”

God stood his ground, unfazed by his son.

“Your brother told you, did he not? That you have control over yourselves? _Free will_ over yourselves?”

“I’ve forced to do your bidding my _entire life_! Forced to rule over the souls of the damned, trapped in a place that I _hated_! Anytime I tried to leave, you would send your favorite son down to drag me back! That is _NOT_ free will!”

God sighed.

“I did what I had to do, son.”

“‘What you _had to_ do’?” Lucifer repeated incredulously, “Oh please, don’t give me that bullshit! That’s not what you _had to do_ , or even what you wanted to do!”

God furrowed his brows.

“What does that mean?” he asked.

“You know what it means. You _know_ what Mum told me,” Lucifer seethed.

God tilted his head to the side.

“Your going to have to be more specific, your mother has told you many things over the course of your lives.”

Lucifer scowled.

“Is what she told me true?” he asked, “that you were going to destroy me after my rebellion?”

God sighed.

“I always managed to underestimate your mother. Perhaps because my omniscience did not extend to her, but she was as formidable as she was beautiful,” God reminisced fondly.

“That’s not an answer. _Answer_ the question,” Lucifer demanded.

God sighed again.

“Look, you must understand, Samael, that-”

Lucifer growled.

“ _My name is **NOT** SAMAEL_,” he roared, “ _I am_ _not_ _‘of you’_ _NOR_ _am I_ _your **poison**_ _anymore_!”

God closed his mouth, looking mildly annoyed.

“ _Lucifer_ ,” he retried, “You must understand, after your rebellion, I was very angr-”

“ _ANSWER. THE. QUESTION._ ”

God grimaced, closing his eyes and exhaling out of his nose.

“Yes,” he answered, “I considered destroying you. But as you know, I didn’t go through with it. You must understand…”

Lucifer didn’t hear the rest.

Sound faded out as he zoned in on his Father’s words, static noise filling his head.

_Yes_. _I considered destroying you_.

_Your Father was angry, deeply angry,_ his mother had said, h _e wanted to destroy you._

_I asked him to send you to hell instead._

_I did what I had to do._

_He wanted to destroy you._

_I did what I had to do._

_I did what I had to do._

“Out.”

God paused in the middle on his sentence.

“What?” he asked, not hearing him.

“ _Out._ ”

His Father just continued to look confused.

“ _Get. Out_.”

“‘ _Get out_ ’? Out of where?” God asked in more confusion.

“ _Get out of my house_.”

“What? Lucifer! You’re being ridiculous. That is completely unnecessary-”

Lucifer took a deep breath and stood up straight, his voice even and commanding, mimicking one he had heard eons ago. The one that no matter how hard he tried, he could never forget. 

“ _I hereby banish you for your betrayal. You will never set foot in this place again_.”

God’s eyes widened at his statement. They did so because he recognized that statement. That proclamation.

It was what God had said to Lucifer right before he cast him out of heaven and into hell.

“Lucifer-”

“I’ll give you the mercy of leaving on your own. Even though you don’t deserve it,” he said dismissively, his voice coldly distant, devoid of any lasting emotion.

“Son, come on-”

“If I find you here tomorrow, I might just _think_ about destroying you.”

Lucifer turned on his heel and walked towards the door.

“Lucifer…” God trailed off.

Lucifer paused at the door and turned his head to the side, not so far that he was facing his Father but enough that he could at least see him out of the corner of his eye.

“You should’ve done it,” he said, his voice quieter than it had been throughout their entire conversation.

"You should’ve destroyed me. It would’ve been bliss compared to the eternity of suffering I endured instead.”

He barely caught the shocked look on his Father’s face before he turned and stalked down the hall.

He walked down the steps at even pace. Opened the front door calmly, closed it shut behind him quietly. Got into his car the same and started the engine and drove away.

He wished he felt angry. Or sad. Or upset.

But he didn’t.

He just felt empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (not sorry) for the angst :(((  
> I vote we start a new hashtag: #GodisaDick  
> he most definitely deserves it  
> also sorry for the slightly bigger break between updates, I had this ready to go a few days ago, but then realized it would've been posted on Christmas and I didn't want to give u this hella angsty chapter on Christmas eve or day, hence the posting now! The next ones should be back to regular space between!  
> Hope you had a happy holidays if you celebrated!


	15. Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello,  
> Sorry for the slight delay on this chapter, I was having some trouble writing it cuz its got a bunch of angst and emotions and I wanted to do it justice! But I really like how it turned out! I got 5500+ words for ya so I hope you enjoy it!

Chloe really couldn’t help herself.

She knew she was off work for the week to recover mentally and physically from the kidnapping, but she was feeling much better.

Her hand was way better; she didn’t need to wear her bandage anymore, only apply the cream here and there to speed up the healing process and maybe limit the scar tissue that formed.

She’d never had so much time on her hands in her adult life, and she really didn’t know what to do. Trixie and work had been the 2 biggest focuses for the past 15ish years, and with her daughter away and some time off of work, she was honestly bored out of her mind.

What the hell was she gonna do with her life when Trixie got older and moved out and she retired?

Only because she was bored, and had already cleaned the apartment, ate lunch, paid her bills, paid for Trixie’s summer camp in a few weeks, and couldn’t think of _anything_ else to do, she picked up her work file folders.

It wouldn’t hurt to get a head start on the paperwork, right? It would take some of the load off of her return, _and_ there would be less complaining from Lucifer if she did it now rather than at the precinct, and that would be a _big_ plus.

So she opened up a few of her folders and got to work, mindful that she would try to take breaks instead of getting buried in her work like she usually did. It helped that she couldn’t do a whole lot, considering she didn’t have her computer with any of the databases and programs she needed to access to truly fill out her reports.

She puttered away for the next few hours, and had a break for dinner before she got back into it. As she filled out what she could of the last week's arrest reports, she realized she could probably get Lucifer’s statements now, again saving her from doing it at the precinct, where he loved to complain the whole way through. He honestly made the process harder and longer than if he just shut up and did it.

Chloe picked up her phone and tapped his contact, then put the phone on speaker and set it down on the table while she shuffled through the pages on her coffee table.

Four rings went by, and she thought he might not pick up until she heard the click at the last moment.

“Hello?” came a confused and slightly slurred voice that was still unmistakably Lucifer.

“Hey,” she greeted, “so I was just doing some paperwork to get a head start and was wondering if you wanted to do your statements now? Instead of at the precinct next week?”

“D’tective!” he slurred, sounding like he hadn’t realized it was her when he picked up, “and wha- paperwork? Pshh- I don’t wanna dothe shtupid paprwork,” his accent somehow thicker than normal.

“What-” Chloe furrowed her brows at the phone, “Are you drunk?”

“Not ‘s much as Id like ta be,” he mumbled in discontent, and she heard something crash in the background and Lucifer swear under his breath.

“Why are you drunk?”

Lucifer scoffed.

“I own a _nightclub_ , Dec’tive, since when do I need a ‘scuse to be drunk?”

“Well you only _actually_ get drunk when you _want_ to be drunk, so what is it? What’s wrong?” she asked instead.

Lucifer tsked disapprovingly.

“Everything’s _fine_ D’tectiv, jus Dad being his almi’ty dickish selff,” he grumbled.

Oh great, of course his Dad was involved.

“What happened?”

He didn’t respond right away but she heard a glugging sound, and she guessed he was downing a glass- or bottle, of alcohol.

He let out a satisfied breath like he’d just quenched his thirst.

“Oh, nothzing serous, jus’ Daddy dearest told me he was gon’na kill me, that’s all!” he said, his voice way too sing-songy for the words that just came out of his mouth.

“ _What?!_ ” Chloe shrieked.

“Ahg!” he cried, his voice sounding farther away like he’d pulled the phone back from his ear, “why ar’ you s- loud Detectifff?”

“ _What do you mean_ _he’s gonna kill you_?!” she demanded, trying not to panic.

“Nono, not gonna, _was_ gonna,” he emphasized, “after my rebbelonn,” and then his voice dropped into a playful whisper, “ _he said he was going to destroyyyy me!_ ”

Chloe swore she saw red.

A righteous fury filled her heart and it took everything in her to stop herself from marching over to where God was staying and finish what she had tried to start at the precinct upon first meeting him. Her hands curled into tight fists and she closed her eyes as she attempted to tell herself to breathe.

What kind of a parent- what kind of a _person_ \- would think about killing their own child? How royally messed up was that? And she was a _Homicide_ Detective for crying out loud. This was not a new concept to her and yet she was having trouble grasping this one.

The thought of _anything_ happening to Trixie, even something as much as a skinned knee or a broken bone terrified Chloe. Serious injury or… _death_ was beyond conceivable. Let alone something by her own hand?

What the _fuck_ was wrong with him?

Her hands clenched at her sides and she closed her eyes and told herself to breathe. It occurred to her that she was still on the phone with Lucifer, and the line had been silent for several seconds now.

 _Lucifer_. Oh Lucifer… she couldn’t even… she couldn’t imagine what this must be doing to him. As much as she wanted to lay one into God, that wasn’t… that wasn’t what was needed, no matter how much he deserved it. And he really _really_ did.

No, what was needed was…

“I’m coming over,” she said definitively, rising from her seat on the couch.

“Ooh Detective, coming to join the party?” he replied, his voice heavy with suggestion, and she could practically see the smirk on his face, “Darling, _you read my mind_.”

“No, I’m coming to take care of you,” she corrected.

“Oh De’tive, _you flirt_ ,” he chuckled slyly.

Chloe sighed, knowing she wasn’t going get her actual meaning into his head across the phone.

“I’ll be there in like 20 minutes, okay? Just stay put,” she instructed, as she dashed up the stairs to her room to get dressed.

Lucifer gave a noncommittal but pleased-sounding hum and she hung up. She had half a mind to gather the case files strewn about her coffee tables and put them away on her way out, considering they were official LAPD files.

She spent the drive over switching between anger towards his Dad, concern for Lucifer, and worry for what this meant. Her bottom lip was starting to go a little raw from her constant biting and chewing.

Once she arrived, the elevator doors slid open and Chloe let out a soft gasp at the sight before her.

The Penthouse… was an _absolute_ mess. The first thing she saw was his bar, or at least what was left of his bar.

The shelves that used to hold all of his bottles of alcohol were in pieces, broken glass strewn across the floor beneath, liquid dripping down the wall and puddling up on the floor with the glass.

The bar tables themselves were flipped over on their sides; their glass tops shattered as well, and the bar chairs were all over the place, mixed in with the glass and dripping liquid like the chair had been thrown at the wall.

Chloe stepped forward cautiously as his eyes swept further across the room. His living room couches were maybe a little out of place but seemed to still be intact, but his coffee table was littered with what looked to be many _many_ bottles of alcohol and maybe some _other_ substances.

In fact, it looked like the only things that were untouched were his piano and the desk in the corner where she had worked last week before Dan came in and…

Chloe took in a steadying breath and stepped further into the penthouse.

“Lucifer?” she called out, “are you here?”

She heard some fumbling from behind the wall and then;

“Detective!” came his loud reply from what she assumed was the hallway past his bedroom.

A moment later he appeared at the top of the stairs, and the sight of him only worried her more. He wore a light blue dress shirt, which was partially unbuttoned and wrinkled and barely tucked into his pants, which themselves looked to be dark blue or black, accompanied by his usual red bottom shoes. It was hard to see as the sun had set a bit ago and most of the lights in the penthouse were off.

His hair was in complete disarray, sticking up in every direction, not even close to the near-perfect way he styled it usually.

She didn’t like seeing him this dishevelled. And it wasn’t because she cared if his hair or clothes were perfectly arranged, it was because _he_ did. Whether he was aware of it or not, how he was doing inwardly was somewhat reflected in his outward appearance.

The only other times she’d seen him like this was a few years ago, after what she now knew was the death of his brother, and a little more recently when they’d had that argument in the interrogation room when Lucifer wasn’t sleeping, and he had been trying to tell her who Pierce really was.

Lucifer started to make his way down the steps from his bedroom, and then he must’ve missed a step because he stumbled down them and only barely caught himself for he fell.

Chloe had never seen him look so ungraceful.

“Careful!” she hissed, rushing forward and grasping his forearms to steady him.

Lucifer just chuckled and leaned into her with a goofy intoxicated smile on his face.

“Hello Detective,” he murmured breathily, glancing down at her lips.

“Lucifer, are you okay?” she asked, pulling back to inspect him for any injuries or sign of blood, “you’re not hurt or anything?”

“f’ course not, I’m the devil,” he slurred.

“Did you do this?” she asked, distractedly gesturing to the space around her.

Did he and his Dad fight or something? Or was this just Lucifer working through his… emotions?

“Huh?” he replied confused before he followed her gesturing and looked around.

“Oh, don’t worry ‘bout that,” he said as he gave a dismissive wave, and then turned back to her with another alluring smile and leaned in to kiss her.

Before his mouth was even anywhere near hers, a thick wave of the smell of alcohol hit her, and she wouldn’t have been surprised if _she_ got drunk off of that whiff alone.

Chloe put her hand on Lucifer’s chest to stop him.

“Lucifer, you’re drunk,” she said, and he stopped only a few inches from her lips.

He chuckled and swayed a little, further supporting her point.

“So? You know I’d still want to do this sober,” he replied, and she got hit with another wave of the smell of whiskey.

“That may be so, but it’s still a no,” she said with a ring of finality to it.

Lucifer glanced up at her eyes from where he’d been previously staring at her lips and then sighed in disappointment.

He stepped out of her embrace and made a move towards the couch before he stumbled again. Chloe came to his side and supported him slightly on his journey.

“What? You can’t be too upset,” she teased with a small smile, “I seem to remember you shutting me down just as harshly when I came over here and tried to sleep with you drunk.”

Lucifer made a sound that was a mixture between a scoff and a chuckle.

“Well if you’re not here to ‘ave sex with me then why’s you even here?” he asked with what seemed like genuine curiosity.

Did he really think her only motivation for coming to see him was sex?

“To take care of you, Lucifer,” she replied as he made it to the couch and collapsed down onto it, “and to be here for you.”

Lucifer huffed.

“ _Here for you_ ,” he mocked, “why does everyone say that s’ much?” he commented with a roll of his eyes.

Chloe raised an eyebrow.

“Because they care about you?”

Lucifer snorted as if the response was funny.

“Well I also needed something to do to stop myself from finding your Dad and giving him a piece of my mind… or my fist,” she added in response to his earlier question as she joined him on the couch.

That one made Lucifer smile.

He reached forward and grabbed a bottle from the table in front of him and made the motion to take a swig before Chloe reached out to slow his movements gently.

“I think you might’ve had enough for the night, Lucifer,” she suggested gently.

Lucifer turned and narrowed his eyes at her.

“If you’re jus’ gonna be a buzzkill then per’aps you should leave,” he quipped, but she caught the harsh edge of it.

Chloe raised an amused eyebrow.

“Lucifer, I’ve been a cop for almost 15 years, and I’ve been called a ‘ _buzzkill_ ’ more times than I can count. You’re gonna have to try a little bit harder than that,” she retorted with a small grin.

“You don’t _control_ me,” he spat back, his grip tightening on the bottle.

Okay, it didn’t take a psychology degree to recognize that he was clearly projecting some issues he was having with someone else.

“Of course not,” she replied gently, “I’m not asking you to stop to control you, I’m doing it because I’m worried about you and drinking more isn’t gonna make your problems go away.”

Lucifer huffed and looked away, and she was able to pull the bottle out of his hands and set it back on the table.

Chloe chewed on her lip, unsure of how to approach the subject, or if to even approach it at all.

“Lucifer, I’m so sorry about what your Dad said to you,” she started, trying to catch his eye.

His gaze whipped to hers.

“How do you know ‘bout that?” he asked.

Chloe frowned.

“Because you told me? On the phone?” she answered, confused.

“The phone?” he replied, also confused.

“Yeah, I called you like half an hour ago and you told me what happened? It’s why I came over?” she told him.

He must’ve forgotten already, a clear sign of the effect the alcohol was having on him.

Lucifer made a small scoffing sound and turned away, reaching again for the bottle.

“Lucifer…” she sighed.

He let out a frustrated groan.

“Then why are you here Detective? It’s clearly not to have sex with me or drink with me so why are you here?” he asked, his voice rising.

“Wha-? I already told you, to be here for you and take care of you!” she answered confidently.

Lucifer shook his head harshly, rising to his feet and started pacing.

“Why do you even care?” he questioned harshly without looking at her.

“‘W _hy do I even care_?’ Of course, I care Lucifer! That was a horrible thing for him to say-”

“ _No_ no- not that, I don’t- _why_ -” he interrupted, squeezing his eyes shut with a frustrated groan and rubbing them with the back of his hands.

“Why do you even care about _me_?!” he demanded, looking back at her.

Chloe couldn’t even begin to form a reply, too shocked by the question.

“I’ve done nothing but _destroy_ your life since I walked into it! If it weren’t for me, you would’ve been so much better off! Malcolm, Uriel, Mum… _Pierce_ , Kinley… _Michael_! None of that would’ve happened if it wasn’t for me!”

Chloe’s lips parted as she tried to say something, but the pain in Lucifer’s voice weighed her tongue and her heart down.

“Why can’t you see that I am _poison_ to everything I touch, Detective?! Just as Dad created me to be,” he finished brokenly and turned away from her, “you should’ve run for the hills long ago before I dragged you into all of this.”

Chloe forced the ball forming in the back of her throat down and she blinked away the tears that were trying to form in her eyes.

She rose to her feet and approached him slowly, carefully walking around him, so she faced him. He looked up at her warily, like he didn’t understand what she was still doing here, didn’t understand why she hadn’t run like he’d suggested.

“Is that really what you think?” she said, her voice soft but full of emotion, “that you just ruin people’s lives?”

Lucifer just steeled his jaw and looked away.

“Lucifer, _no_ ,” she breathed, “that couldn’t be farther from the truth.”

He just closed his eyes and shook his head.

She stepped closer to him and placed her hands on his cheeks, but he remained still and tense like he wouldn’t let himself accept her affection.

“Do you really not see the effect you have on people?” she asked.

“They just see what they desire Detective, it’s empty and unfulfilled-”

“No,” she interrupted, “that not who I mean. I mean the people who know you; your friends and the people in your life.”

“Detective…” he sighed painfully.

“Do you not see the way Ella’s face lights up when you listen to her drone on about whatever she’s working on, or how giddy she looks when you tell her stories?”

Lucifer looked up at her, eyes round and taken aback.

“Or how Linda always smiles like she’s fond of you or how proud Amenadiel is of the person you are?”

Lucifer scoffed.

“I mean don’t even get me started on Trixie. From the moment she met you it was ‘ _Lucifer this_ ’ and ‘ _Lucifer that_ ’, ‘ _he’s so funny_ ’, ‘ _he’s so silly_ ’, ‘ _when can he come over again_ ’,” she explained, “she _adores_ you.”

“No, if it wasn’t for me-” shook his head in denial, his eyes getting glassy, but she stopped him again.

“But Lucifer, the way-” she inhaled sharply, getting choked up, “the way you make me _feel_ …” she trailed off, not even knowing how to describe the all-encompassing feeling she got when she was with him.

“I don’t know everything about what you mentioned or why you think it’s all your fault, but you are _not responsible_ for other people’s actions Lucifer,” she said with conviction, trying to catch his eye.

A tear slipped down his cheek as he shook his head in her hands.

“I’ve been a terrible boyfriend-” he started, his voice breaking as more tears fell down his face.

“Lucifer no-” she interrupted, her heart aching at the anguish he was in.

“Yes, yes I have-I didn’t-” he sobbed, heaving in breaths as he tried to talk through his tears, “I didn’t listen to you and then Michael took you-and I haven’t even been able to tell you h-how I feel or take you on a date-”

“No, Lucifer no-” she interrupted as tears started gathering in her eyes too, and she pulled him into a hug “-you haven’t been terrible. You’ve been _wonderful_.”

Lucifer just cried harder into her shoulder.

“Despite having what I would call a _very_ terrible few weeks, you’ve still managed to make time for me and make me feel so loved and respected. I don’t need you to take me on a date to feel those things, I just like _being_ with you,” she explained passionately, her vision blurring from her own tears.

She pulled her head back a little but kept her arms wrapped around his neck.

“Lucifer look at me,” she requested, and he lifted his head hesitantly.

His wet gaze and red-rimmed eyes pulled at her heartstrings, and she brought her hands from the back of his neck to his cheeks and brushed the tears away with her thumbs. Lucifer’s eyes fluttered shut at the gentleness of her actions.

“I don’t need you to say the words to know how you feel Lucifer. I can see it through your actions and even in other things you say. Being able to _say_ you love me isn’t what’s important, the fact that you _feel_ that way is, and I know you do. Right? You love me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Lucifer gasped out, nodding furiously in her hands as more tears fell down his cheeks, “ _I do_.”

Chloe smiled brightly through her own tears.

“See? I know it’s true because I know you don’t lie. And I love you too,” she replied sweetly.

Lucifer sucked in a shaky breath as a fresh batch of tears gathered in his eyes. Chloe pulled him back into a hug and whispered reassurances in his ear as she soothed him.

It wasn’t exactly how she thought she’d be spending her evening, but she’d do it again without question if it brought him some relief when he was hurting so much.

* * *

Chloe swung Lucifer’s legs up onto the bed and then started to untie the laces on his shoes. He had become very heavy with exhaustion from the combination of alcohol and the outburst of emotion and she decided to get him to bed.

She slipped his shoes off and tossed them over towards the chair that sat in the corner of the room. She did the same thing with his socks before she sat on the bed beside him facing him.

Lucifer’s eyes were closed, and he seemed completely unaware of what was going on around him. Maybe he’d already fallen asleep.

Chloe leaned forward and started undoing the buttons of his shirt, which apparently got Lucifer’s attention, and he opened his eyes to look at her.

“D’tectivee,” he purred softly with a grin, “changed your mind, have you?”

Chloe huffed a laugh but shook her head.

“Nope, sorry babe, you’re still drunk,” she replied.

Lucifer’s head fell back against the pillow in disappointment.

“Then why are you taking my clothes off?” he asked.

“Because your already gonna be grumpy enough in the morning with a hangover, who knows what you’ll do if your precious _Armani_ is wrinkled too,” she teased.

Lucifer scoffed.

“Unbelievable Detective, this is _clearly_ Burberry,” he bristled.

Chloe chuckled. Of course he was drunk but still remembered which brand of clothing he wore today.

“Oh, my bad, I’m sorry,” she replied with a smile, leaning forward and placing a kiss on his hairline.

“And I don’t get hangovers, seems my supernatural metabolism works through it fast enough that I don’t feel it. I can already feel myself sobering up by the minute since you cut me off,” he added.

Chloe turned and glared at him.

“What?” he asked defensively.

“That is _so_ not fair you don’t get hangovers,” she muttered, which made Lucifer chuckle.

She returned to the buttons on his shirt and leisurely worked his shirt off, in no real rush, unlike the _other_ times she had removed his shirt in the past.

It was a bit of work to get him to move enough to get his arms out of the shirt, but they got there eventually. She placed a small kiss on his bare shoulder as he got the first one out of the sleeve and repeated the same action on the other side when it was out too.

“Why do you do that?” he asked.

She glanced up at him.

“Do what?”

“Just… kiss me… in random places? You’ve done it a few times before,” he clarified.

She stopped and furrowed her brows.

“Do you want me to stop-”

“No,” he replied immediately, shutting down the idea right away, and she smiled a little bit.

Ok, so apparently he liked it.

“It’s just- no one’s ever done that before, and I don’t understand why you do it,” he explained.

Chloe had to stop herself from frowning deeply. No one had ever done that before? Really? No one? Not one of his partners had cared to pepper him with random kisses?

Chloe also sort of realized that Lucifer probably wouldn’t have voiced this question if he were completely sober. Maybe a number of the things he’d said tonight he wouldn’t have said if his inhibitions were fully intact. Maybe he wouldn’t have shed so many tears. He was, if anything, a little emotionally stunted. Unfortunately, she knew from experience that it can be easier to voice some things you wouldn’t normally say if you hadn’t had anything to drink. They didn’t call it liquid courage for nothing. Alcohol had a way of removing the barrier known as ‘being polite’ or ‘bottling up your emotions’.

She really didn’t want to take advantage of his guard being down. Of course, she always wanted Lucifer to open up to her more, but she didn’t just want him to do that to know the answers. She also wanted him to know he could trust her with those kinds of things. So asking him a bunch of invasive questions when he was still a little intoxicated so that she could get the answers to some questions she had wouldn’t make her trust him more. If anything, probably less.

He had asked a question though, and it wasn’t like this subject was a big deal or anything, so she figured she might as well answer.

“Well, I don’t know exactly why I do it,” she replied truthfully as she slipped the shirt off of his arm, “I’ve always kissed Trixie on the head even though she’s starting to find it embarrassing. I guess it’s just my way of showing affection to the people I love,” she decided, flashing him a small smile.

Lucifer just stared up at her, his dark eyes unreadable in his mostly dark bedroom.

She felt his eyes on her as she moved about. He was abnormally quiet as he watched her, but the silence or his gaze wasn’t uncomfortable. Once his shirt was removed, she moved next to his pants. She rested her hands on his hips and looked up at him. Lucifer surprisingly didn’t comment on his pants coming off and nodded in response to her unspoken question for confirmation that it was okay.

Chloe undid his belt and the button on his pants, and discovered that he was actually wearing underwear underneath, which she had come to learn was not always a guarantee. She zipped down his fly and tapped his hip, signalling for him to lift so she could pull the pants off.

He lifted as requested and she slid them over his hips and then stood to turn and pull them fully off his legs. Once they were, she grabbed his shirt as well and folded them up, placing them on the chair by the rest of his outfit.

She turned back to him and found he was still watching her, so she approached the bed and brought her hand up to his cheek. He closed his eyes and sighed, turning his face into her hand.

“Will you stay?” he whispered, like he was afraid to ask. Afraid that she would walk away when he was hurting so bad, despite how much he was trying to deny it and push it away.

“Of course,” she replied easily, her voice soft.

Lucifer leaned further into her hand.

“I uh- kind of left the house in a hurry so I didn’t bring anything,” she said.

“There are unopened toiletries in the right-hand cabinet in the bathroom and your sleepshirt is in the middle top drawer in the closet,” he muttered passively as turned his head to bury his cheek and her hand into the pillow.

That made Chloe smile.

“So you agree it’s mine now?” she teased.

A small smile, a genuine one, not the salacious ones he’d been flashing all night, appeared on his face, and she considered it a major win.

“I’m learning to share,” he replied.

Chloe chuckled and leaned down to kiss his temple, before removing her hand, causing Lucifer to huff at the loss.

She made her way to the bathroom first and discovered the toiletries Lucifer had mentioned. She brushed her teeth and splashed some water on her face. She’d been home all day, so she hadn’t put any makeup on, so she didn’t need to take any off. Shortly after, she made her way into the closet and found her shirt right where Lucifer said it was. She smiled at it and picked it up, bringing to her face smell it. Lucifer must have washed it since she wore it last because it smelled freshly like him again and the fabric seemed crisper than the last time she had it on.

Chloe peeled off her clothes and folded them up and slipped on the shirt that came down to her mid-thigh. She carried her clothes back out to the bedroom and put them on the seat next to Lucifer’s, before climbing into bed with him.

He was on his right side facing the windows away from her, so she scooted over and gently placed her hand on his ribs and sliding it forward, around him to his stomach.

Lucifer lifted his arm as her hand slipped underneath it and turned in her embrace, so he was facing her. She looked at him with bright but tired eyes, a small smile on her face.

He gathered her into him, his arms wrapped around her chest and tilted his head, so his forehead came to rest against hers. Chloe sighed pleasantly as her eyes slipped closed, his embrace instantly comforting.

She pulled back to tuck her head under his chin, right in the crook of his neck. Lucifer followed suit, resting his chin on top of her head. He threaded his hand into her hair at the back of her head and gently stroked it in a soothing motion. Chloe just burrowed into him further, her arms around his waist, and placed a light kiss on his collarbone.

They lay there for a few minutes, contently soaking up the comfort each other was giving after the emotionally gruelling evening.

“I’m sorry,” Lucifer whispered into her hair.

Chloe pulled back and looked up at him.

“For what?” she asked back, her voice quiet in the quiet night.

“For being such a blubbering mess,” he sighed, “and making you deal with it.”

Chloe shook her head.

“You don’t have to apologize for that Lucifer. You never have to apologize for being emotional or for crying. I’d rather help you through it then you bottle it up and internalize it.”

He looked at her like he couldn’t quite believe she was real.

“And you didn’t _make_ me do anything. I came here all on my own. And I was pretty bored today anyway, so I was happy to have something to do,” she grinned.

Lucifer huffed a laugh.

“You’re too selfless for your own good,” he murmured fondly.

Chloe grinned as her cheeks flushed a little.

He brought his hand from the back of her head to her cheek, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear and then continued the motion on his hand to thread his fingers back into her hair.

Chloe’s eyes fluttered shut and she exhaled pleasantly, and then she felt Lucifer’s lips press against her forehead. They stayed there silent again for the next few minutes.

“Do you still wanna go out tomorrow? We can reschedule if you’re not-”

“No, we’re still going,” Lucifer interrupted, “I won’t let Dad ruin things any further. Dare I say we’ve waited far too long for this.”

Chloe nodded and agreed. She tucked her face back into his throat and closed her eyes.

“Any way I can get some more details about this mysterious date outta you?” she asked, grinning against his collarbone.

Lucifer chuckled.

“My lips are sealed.”

“Mhmm,” she hummed against his throat, a mischievous smile on her face and placed a kiss there.

“Sure there’s nothing I can do to get you to spill?” she asked, and placed another kiss, this time higher up his throat.

“Detective!” he exclaimed excitedly, “I must say I’m impressed with your methods of information extraction.”

She placed another kiss on the underside of his jaw, parting her lips to suck lightly on the sensitive skin there.

Lucifer exhaled heavily.

“You are an exquisite torturer, Detective,” he purred breathlessly, “give my finest demons a run for their money.”

Chloe moved her way up, so she was face to face with him, his nose brushing against hers as she kept her lips just inches from his.

“Your efforts have not gone unappreciated, but I’m sorry my dear,” he grinned, glancing down at her lips.

Chloe huffed and pouted, rolling over out of his grasp so her back was to him.

Lucifer laughed and reached out to her across the bed, drawing her in close to his chest and kissing her cheek but Chloe just huffed again.

“Do you like dancing, Detective?” he prompted.

She turned and looked up at him.

“Sometimes, why?”

Lucifer made the motion of zipping his lips shut and then shrugged.

Chloe let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head at him, but turned back to face him, muttering something about him being lucky he was cute.

“I am not cute!” he replied defiantly, taking great offence.

Chloe chuckled against his neck, her eyelids growing heavy.

“Yeah you are.”

“I am the Prince of Darkness and Lord of Hell!”

“So so cute…” she muttered, sleep pulling her under before she could hear his disgruntled reply.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been my dream (and I'm sure some of yours too) for quite some time that when God finally showed up, Chloe would punch God in the face. And WHILE I KNOW that's probably not going to happen and is probably a little OOC for her character in season 5, I simply couldn't resist my deepest desire. I don't think Lucifer will judge me too harshly.  
> Please let me know what you thought in the comments down below! Look forward to hearing from you!


End file.
